


Peach Blossom

by Yuffyka



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Prostitution, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Probably People will Die - mostly minor characters, Prostitution, Secrets, Violence, probably not healthy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 48,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuffyka/pseuds/Yuffyka
Summary: This is vaguely inspired by the novel Peach Blossom Pavilion with a bunch of twists with a prince, meta humans and other weird power shenanigans.Barry and his friends are working for Eobard in his brothel in a chaotic dark medieval-type of world with a few modernish twists. They aren’t very happy, but they know they don’t have a better option for now. Enter the Rogues the finest criminal war-lords of the known world.I plan to add new chapters weekly (it's mostly written)
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Barry Allen/OCs, Barry Allen/Oliver Queen, Kyle Nimbus/Ralph Dibny, Mark Mardon/Shawna Baez/Jesse Quick, Mick Rory/Caitlin Snow, others
Comments: 35
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It has a few oriental influences like floor tables and the brothel in my mind is in a japanese style made of wood and have baths and its blueprint is shaped like a signet ring with the main area in the bulk and the private rooms are in the ring around an inner garden. - Just so you know...

Fifteen years ago, when the Allen family was murdered, the last standing peaceful province went down in chaos. The next year has been complete chaos there, but then then new families rose to power and the once lush lands turned into a paradise of criminals and a land of war. There were new rulers, new criminal groups, new powerful players in the cruel games of life.

These rules weren’t unfamiliar for the lands around them and the desperate survivors of the attack on the Allen lands had nowhere to run. The chaos that arose among them was nothing new to the surrounding poor areas and they weren’t safe enough themselves to try and lend a helping hand.

No-one could make a certain living by hard work like before. The uncertainty and fear destroyed all human relationships and families. The new system was ruled by the strongest, most powerful and sneakiest people.

There were smart and cruel mob bosses, geniuses kept safe by criminals to use their inventions, and powerful metahumans who kept their position with their power. There was chaos, famine and war.

Barry found himself lost in this chaos and tragedy alone and helpless. He just lost his parents and the whole province thought he was dead as well. He had even less chances to get help anywhere as a supposedly dead man. He was only thirteen years old barely having enough control over his speed to use it. He was scared enough to use his speed to run away but also insecure enough not to try and tell anyone about it.

Metahumans were quite rare and it wasn’t exactly something that could be inherited. There wasn’t any proof that it was because of a gene or anything inheritable but that didn’t stop families from trying to include it into their blood. Most of the old big and powerful families were known to marry metahumans in hope of gaining the gene and including power in their blood.

The Rathaway family was the first that managed to include the gene into their family line and even they could only manage to have it in every second generation. There were others who managed to get it for a few generations but they all faded out with time.

Only the Allen family without even trying managed to finally have it right. They never purposefully tried to insert the gene into their bloodline, but after several marriages of love the gene somehow insinuated itself in the family with an exponentially growing capacity in their genetic code. Stronger and stronger metahumans were born. With every generation their power was growing but they kept it secret and the speedster in red that kept the peace in their province had a secret identity. Only a selected few knew it was Henry Allen, their rightful, loved and respected leader.

Metahumans were about ten percent of the population. They were born with their powers and the special abilities let themselves be known quite early. Powers usually manifested within the first year after the child was born. It was weak at first of course but it was obvious.

There were powers that were quite common among metas, like levitation and invisibility. Which was quite hard because even though in the weak version of a baby it didn’t mean complete invisibility but having a hard time finding your see-through child wasn’t a pleasant experience.

The powers usually got stronger as the person grew up, but only to a certain level. It could also be strengthened by training but that also had its limits. Really powerful metas were ridiculously rare and feared, while less powerful ones were often hired by lords, criminals, and mob bosses as guards or by armies as soldiers.

It was considered a gift from the gods given centuries ago to humanity. Some people thought it shouldn’t be played with and metahumans were never supposed to get married without true love but some thought that powers were the property of all humans and that metahumans were only the tool for everyone else to get them. They thought the powers were supposed to be spread in every way possible, saying that raping a meta wasn’t a crime.

Barry Allen knowing all this from his education in their family residence, found himself alone in this cold and cruel world. He had no idea where to go, what to do or how to survive. He was lost and scared thus he was happy when a man named Eobard Thawne took him in and offered him a home.

He had no idea back then what he got himself into, he was just grateful for the food on his table and the bed he could sleep in. For the warmth of a heated house in the winter and the continued education.

It took him several years to realize he was living in a brothel, being nursed and educated to be a whore. He wasn’t alone. There were other kids of his age or close to it taken in by Eobard. They were all taught first the general knowledge of a prestigious person. Then later came other things like playing instruments, singing, reading people and entertaining and from the moment Barry accepted his fate came the practice of sexual entertainment. They were taught about the parts of the human body and how to please it. They were taught about toys and equipment that could be used to increase the pleasure and in the end about kinks.

Eobard spent quite a lot of time with Barry in the beginning convincing him about a lot of things that Barry regretted later. The most important of them was about his powers. In the first years Eobard helped and taught him how to use his powers and it was part of the reason why Barry didn’t see the trap soon enough. He helped him, practiced with him and taught him all his tricks. Barry was a fantastic student and his development was surpassing even Eobard’s expectations. But then he explained Barry that his family was murdered for a good reason, to show everyone else that no-one was untouchable and that it should be kept secret forever who he really was. Barry believed him and after that it was a piece of cake for Eobard to convince Barry to suppress his powers.

They used runes tattooed deep into Barry’s skin around his ankle. The tattoo had several layers. There was a layer of simple runes at the deepest and there were layers of more and more complicated runes closing to the surface. It took a very skilled artist to stay in the right layer of skin for each pattern, and quite a lot of time to finish up completely. When it was all completed Barry felt like all his life energy was cut away from him. He felt weak and vulnerable and for the first time in his life he fell sick. He hated every second of not having his powers, but there was no way back and that was the moment he understood that Eobard wasn’t his friend. It was too late though, any time the tattoo injured or has been cut to release his power it healed right back up to its original form.

There were a lot of kids ‘adopted’ by Eobard for different attributes of theirs and for different reasons. There were those who have been chosen for kitchen and cleaning duties, because they weren’t particularly pretty or talented. There were some metas or stronger kids that became guards. And then finally there were those who have been pretty and talented and chosen to be sold. They became whores that Eobard could sell for the night. They were considered lucky because their punishment could never be too severe. They would never be starved or beaten because no-one would desire an unhealthy whore, but they were often sold to people who would be rough or who weren’t exactly clean or desirable themselves if they acted out.

Barry became Eobard’s little treasure, his most valued possession. His powers were suppressed by the runes, but Eobard had an anklet with a blade that cut deep enough to release his powers temporarily. Eobard could sell Barry for his kinkiest guests who wanted to hurt and injure him because while others would be out of service for weeks after things like that Barry would be fine after a few hours of wearing that anklet.

He also punished Barry often and severely because of that. He expected Barry to be perfect, to please all his clients and get all their secrets out of them. Also, it was the best stress relief he could find.

Owning a brothel was the best and easiest way to be rich and Eobard was hungry for money. He, with his speed could easily keep everyone under control and he did. Everyone in the house feared him and tried to do their best to please him and stay on his good side. There was no way out and they knew there wasn’t anything better waiting for them outside even if they managed to escape.

Barry, Cisco, Iris, Eddie, Caitlin and Jessie were all adopted at the same time and so they were all taught together. They were all supposed to be prostitutes but, in the end, Caitlin became a medic that worked on keeping them healthy and preventing any pregnancies and Eddie became a guard.

Eddie and Iris fell in love with time and spent most of their free time together. Eobard didn’t care as long as they fulfilled their duties.

Caitlin created new medication for diseases and also lubes and aphrodisiacs that Eobard took and sold to gain even more money. It was the same case with Cisco’s inventions.

Barry could only dream about and remember the times he helped his father and stopped crimes, helping people and all the good they had done together. He had nothing left of that without his powers. He wanted to do good, he wanted to help people and he was kind with everyone, but he never felt like a hero as he did before. He felt cold and alone even though his bed was never empty.

They became great friends and talked about their secrets every day. They had nothing better to do. They shared everything, but Barry couldn’t tell them all his identity. Iris knew because she was the daughter of Joe West the head of the guards in the palace of Barry’s family, who was killed with Barry’s family. Barry only told Cisco and Caitlin, Cisco because he was his best friend and he couldn’t keep a secret from him and Caitlin because she was his doctor and he thought she needed to know. When Eobard found out Caitlin knew he punished Barry so severely he never dared to even think about telling anyone else ever after.

It’s been three years of just studying then two more of studying with a little bit of practice with toys but ever since they turned eighteen they were obligated to serve guests every night. There were parties held every night with music and food and a lot of drinks and guests who payed enough could choose one of them for the night. There were guests who came in during the day and chose one of them for only themselves for the whole night, and those nights the chosen one wouldn’t have to help out during the party.

They all had a different profile and the guests could choose depending on what they were into. If they wanted a beautiful girl and sensuality, they chose Iris. If they wanted excitement and flexibility in things, they chose Jessie. Cisco was more a kind of awkward but cute person who was into almost anything without pain. There were others that went for almost anything. And for an added price if a guest wanted to be rough they could do whatever they wanted, but they had to pay for all the nights the chosen one wouldn’t be able to work. With Barry they could do anything. Eobard lied like it was nothing when it came to the reasons and explained that he experimented a lot on him and he could heal him easy. Because of that any night with Barry was expensive. That didn’t mean though that he had free nights.

Barry was popular among all guests. They were bidding on him and it was a question of prestige to have him for a night.

All of them had favorite clients and hated ones and they shared all their experiences. All except for Barry, because he was so damaged by Eobard’s abuse that he couldn’t feel anything about his clients. He knew what love was and he had feelings, but when it came to clients and having sex with someone his emotions turned off.

They also knew a lot about all of the powerful players in the area from their clients and from what they shared. They knew that Ray Palmer was a smart but ridiculously naive man who was only rich and powerful because a lot of powerful and mean criminals wanted his knowledge and ideas. He still owned a lot of lands around and had a lot of influence.

Then there was Oliver Queen who was rough and mean and mighty. He sometimes took Iris and he was nice and sweet with her but sometimes he took Barry and he was rough channeling all his frustration into fucking the boy. He was quite well-informed, and he shared a lot with Barry liking the way of his thinking. He told Barry that he was a bit too impulsive and emotional but often had great insight and so he kept sharing things with him. Barry gave him his ideas based on what his father taught him when he was alive.

That was how they heard about the Rogues first, from Oliver. They were a new, powerful and influential group of criminals who came from the north and gained more and more power with time. They never made mistakes and if they chose a target, that target was doomed. They never left any traces and none of the kills, fires or robberies could be linked to them with physical evidence, but still everyone knew to stay away from them. They were capable of anything. They were also capable of manipulating powerful people by telling lies about which hits and robberies and attacks came from them and which didn’t, no one could tell if they were lying because they were too good to leave evidence, but they were also good at planting evidence against anyone. If they weren’t sure they could take down a family or, they didn’t like, or just didn’t want to put in the effort they just turned them against each other.

For months they only heard about them and they were all tense about the situation out there. Every time the power relations changed, or a new player appeared Eobard would try and get them on his side by selling them. He would allow more at the first few times and that never meant good for them.

The Rogues were bound to visit them at some point and based on what they heard of them they were all scared what that night would bring. Most of the Rogues were powerful metahumans. The story went by that their leader had cold powers and his powers froze his heart and made him so cruel even the devil would run from him. His right-hand man had fire and he was wild and uncontrollable like fire itself. One could control the weather and one could appear anywhere from nothing. One was poisonous gas and one could control your emotions. One was made of hard metal and one could make gold. They were all trained and skilled fighters. They could hurt and kill without regret and they could and would take anything they wanted.

They were all scared.

The night came seven months after they first heard about them. The powerful Santini family was systematically destroyed and their lands, power and wealth were taken by the Rogues. They came to celebrate it.

The main area of the brothel was rented just for them. No other guests were allowed to come in that night. There were tables filled with food and drinks and there were girls and boys running around to serve all their needs. Barry and the others were also there for their entertainment.

They got everything ready and all lined up to wait for them. Eobard told them they had to give their best and he wanted to know everything possible about their clients for the night. They were all nervous and scared.

When the Rogues arrived, it was almost shocking. They were so human and so not at the same time it was hard to comprehend. They had a dreadful aura of power around them, but they were all beautiful in a way.

First came the higher ranked humans of their group, then the lower ranked but still powerful metas. In the end walked in the Peekaboo, the Mist, the Prism, Weather Wizard, the Golden Glider, and Heatwave. And finally, at the very end with all the air of authority and control, their fearful leader; Captain Cold.

Barry watched them emotionless thinking about how to get under their skin to get their secrets, figuring out tactics for cornering all of them. His brain worked furiously until his eyes caught the icy blue ones of Captain Cold. He and his brain frozen like he fell under his powers at that very second. He was mesmerizing, his eyes his aura, his handsome face and posture. Barry had so many feelings swirling inside of him like never before. He hated how distinct he became, but this was so intense he wished he could return to his passivity.

They all took places and started eating inviting some of their hosts to spend time with them. All except Cold and his right-hand Heatwave. They sat on a comfortable couch and watched the others have fun for a long time. Barry watched them for the same long time before he realized that the others were slowly starting to disappear into their rooms.

They all had their working rooms with everything they needed so he didn’t have to worry about having a place to retreat to, but he probably had to start worrying about who he would retreat with. He would be punished for sure if he didn’t take a client tonight, but he was overwhelmed by Cold. He took a deep breath and forced his body and mind under control. He looked around and noticed Caitlin helping out with the serving.

He decided to go talk to her for a second because she seemed nervous being around so many guests.

“Hey, Cait, it’s okay, relax!” He said softly when he reached her and put a hand on her back. “Breath! No-one can hurt you, you’re too smart and valuable for that.” He told her quietly and helped with the empty plates. He felt Cold and Heatwave’s eyes on himself the whole time and it was weird.

“Thanks.” Caitlin whispered and tried to relax. She smiled and went to grab some more of the tiny raspberry tartes all the Rogues seemed to love.

Barry then went to a maid and asked her to start the bath in his working room. Then finally he took a deep breath and walked towards Cold. He wanted that man desperately. He knew he was supposed to be the one to get him. Some of the others were too scared of his reputation, others have tried to corner him before, but he sent them away. Barry was the big attraction, so he had to figure something out to get him to the back.

He was stopped by Heatwave who stood up and walked up to him before he could reach their table.

“Hey Doll!” He greeted Barry.

“Hi, I’m Barry, you’re Mick, right?” He guessed from what he heard of the conversations around. He wasn’t sure if he had to get Cold or it would be okay if he took Mick. He liked his strength and rough look and the fact that he could stay neutrally turned on with him.

“Yeah... Girl you talked to at the tables, who’s she?” He looked at her straight when he wasn’t walking.

Barry followed the line of his sight and realized he was asking about Caitlin.

“She’s our medic. Usually not one to take.” Barry said calmly, but with a coldness in his voice. Caitlin wasn’t very good at sex without emotions. There was a man before who asked for her and she fell in love with him. His name was Ronnie and he promised her to buy her from Eobard and marry her, but he was killed in a robbery before he could have done anything for her. She was broken for a long time and still mourned him. Barry didn’t wat her to get hurt again.

“Usually?” Mick asked and turned his attention to Barry, hearing his tension.

“Anything can be bought with enough money and Eobard likes powerful friends.” Barry explained and glared at Mick. “She’s my friend, don’t hurt her!” He would personally cut the skin off his ankle and go after Mick if he did anything to hurt Caitlin and he concentrated on that thought to drive a hard edge into his voice.

Mick raised his hand with his fingertips on fire at the voice Barry chose with him, but he noticed with a bit of surprise that he wasn’t scared from it. He grinned, he liked this kid.

“We have a code. I won’t hurt her, but I want her.” Mick said finally.

Barry nodded and when Caitlin looked at their direction for a second, he motioned her to come closer. She was surprised but walked to them. Barry could see the understanding of what was happening slowly clear up in her eyes and he hated to be the one telling her that she should do this, but he knew Eobard would be mad if he had to intervene and send her himself.

Barry put an arm around her and leaned to his ear. He talked quietly but he knew Mick could hear it too.

“Use my old room instead of the common one it’s nicer and closer to mine. If he hurts you, just scream and I’ll be there in a flash.” Barry said with a small confident grin at the end.

Mick didn’t fully understand, but it somehow calmed the girl and he liked that. He loved a pretty little thing in his company and he loved a good mystery even though most of the time he let Len do the thinking. He wanted to figure out what was up with this girl and why this boy was so protective, and he also wanted to know why the girl thought that this young skinny boy could protect her from Mick.

“H-hi…” Caitlin said quietly-nervously turning towards Mick.

“Come on, pretty” Mick pulled Caitlin to his side. “Lead the way!”

But before they started he also leaned to Barry’s ear. “Boss needs to relax.” His look and voice contained a lot more information than his actual words. Barry knew he was both annoyed and worried about his friend.

“Sure thing.” He smiled and sent one more reassuring glance towards Caitlin.

When they headed out he looked at Cold and took a deep breath. From someone who didn’t know who he was he would seem to be calm, but Barry knew to look more closely, and he could see the tension in his body and his strict attention. Nothing in this room could happen without him knowing.

He walked up to him and when he didn’t react to his closeness he sat down next to him and followed his attention. He followed as he slowly checked all his Rogues again and again. They were all disappearing, either going home because they deemed their part of the loot not big enough to waste on whores or to the back with one of Barry’s friends. Some has already been done with enjoying themselves and after some tip to their chosen they left too. They spent about an hour like that until all the rogues were gone from the main room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically just smut...

“I can offer you a hot bath and a massage if you wish to join me.” Barry said and turned his full attention on the older man. He was even more handsome from this close, and Barry cursed inwards as he wished the man would like him. He didn’t even know what he expected but he couldn’t calm his body and mind.

“I prefer cold.” He drawled coldly but looked at Barry.

“Warmth is better for relaxation.” Barry smiled sweetly. He wasn’t saying no, not even with his body.

“You sure you wanna be alone with me?” He asked leaning closer to Barry.

“You aren’t the worst person I’ve ever met.” Barry still smiled, but blushed when Cold was so close all he could see were his blue eyes.

“I could hurt you.” He touched Barry’s cheek with ice cold fingers.

“You can. It’s included in my price.” Barry gasped at the cold fingers. They hurt a bit his warm skin, but he wanted more. He wanted those cold fingers everywhere on his body and in him. His answer seemed to surprise the other man.

“Included?” Cold asked curiously. “I thought whores weren’t supposed to be harmed.”

“I’m the exception.” Barry turned his head and leaned into the cold hand. “I’m all yours for whatever you want.” He wanted to kiss him so bad, but it wasn’t his choice.

“Why?” He asked and pulled back.

“Because Eo… Mr. Thawne said so.” Barry pulled back too and turned away for a second. He first thought Eobard liked him because they had the same powers and he was so kind and helpful in the beginning, but ever since he had the runes on his ankle he changed. He treated Barry like he was only good to be hurt. He only saw the money in him that he could earn by letting people hurt him every night and when he had an easy day it was Eobard himself who vented out all his frustration on him. He quickly ruled his emotions down and looked back up at his client.

Cold looked at him for a long time analyzing him thoroughly.

“That massage sounds nice. The rest, I’ll see.” He let himself smile for a second and the way Barry’s face lit up made it worth the effort. The kid was sweet, and it’s been quite a long time that he could relax a bit. Also, he wanted to figure out why was this boy so precious for Thawne. For now, Thawne was a good business partner, but on the long run he wanted him out of the picture. That man was smart and dangerous and even Len had a hard time finding out anything about him.

They stood up and Barry lead the way out towards his room. When they entered Barry turned to Cold taking him all in.

“You cased the place before, didn’t you?” He asked. Eobard hated when guests knew too much. Cold was hard to read, but Barry had a lot of experience from trying to read Eobard and Oliver. He didn’t show much sign of it, but he walked even more confidently than most of Barry’s regulars which in itself would only mean he was self-confident, but he walked close enough to Barry that Barry was certain he knew exactly where they were going.

“Maybe.” Cold said calmly. He was surprised that Barry noticed that much but he didn’t expect less from him either.

In the back of the room there was a warm bath ready to use. It was in the corner and the form of a quarter of a circle with a radius about two meters. It was about half a meter deep and under it was a ventilation tunnel that lead the hot air from the kitchen and the heat would warm the water. When needed there were additional fire places closer to the rooms and those would warm the water quicker and hotter.

“Take off your clothes.” Cold said before he even considered taking his own off. He watched Barry intensely as he obeyed. There were no marks on his skin at all, it was all smooth light and soft skin. He stepped closer and ran his fingertips along his body, starting from his neck down along his chest, stopping on his hips. “No marks at all.” He said quietly because he couldn’t feel the slightest bump in the soft skin.

“I don’t scar.” Barry smiled and carefully put his hand over Cold’s. He gently ran his hand up along his arm over his clothes to his shoulder. He didn’t dare to do more though. “That’s why he can punish me unlike the others and that’s why he lets clients do what they want.”

“What about the others? He only punishes you?” He asked. If it was true it’s going to be quite easy to turn the boy against him.

“He has a white room.” Barry said and shuddered. He’s been there too, and it was awful. Silence and nothing but white for hours. Cold seemed to understand.

“What’s with your ankle?” He continued with his questions, but let Barry slowly start to undress him.

There was a skin colored thin tape around Barry’s tattoo. Not many people knew about the possibility of suppressing a meta’s power, but Eobard didn’t want anyone to figure out Barry’s ability or identity, so he made him hide it constantly.

“That’s my secret.” Barry smiled and turned towards the bath dismissing the topic as he was taught. He dipped his toe in the water to check its temperature. It was way too hot, and he sighed tiredly. He told about a hundred times to Leena not to make too big a fire because the whole system was constantly hot in colder seasons thanks to Cisco’s genius design and so the fire was necessary only to speed the process. He turned towards the door. “Give me a sec I’ll ask the maid to put out the fire because the water is close to boiling.”

“Don’t.” Cold said and stopped him with an arm around his middle pulling Barry back against his own naked chest. Barry shuddered at the feel of his cold and scarred skin. “I tend to run quite cold.”

“I see.” Barry smiled and turned back so they were chest to chest.

Cold finally kissed him. It was cold and minty, but soft. Barry had goosebumps all over his body from the cold that radiated off the other man, but it didn’t stop him from craving more. He slid his warm hands around him and lined their bodies up to touch even more skin.

Cold grabbed Barry’s hair strong enough to make him moan and grabbed his ass to pull him closer tightly. He slowly led him towards the water and stepped right into the hot water that cooled almost immediately as his body took all the energy from its surroundings to finally warm him up. He needed the warmth sometimes to stay alive otherwise he would freeze to death, killed by his own over-strengthened powers. He usually asked Mick to give him some of his heat, but a hot bath was also nice.

He sat down and pulled the boy onto his lap. He chuckled at the tiny whimper that escaped those sweet lips when his hardening cock slipped between his cheeks. The water started to cool as Cold’s body started to warm and relax.

“I think you should consider asking for more heat instead.” Cold licked his lips.

“Yes, sir.” Barry grinned and leaned to the side to pull a lever in the corner.

“Len.” Cold said softly, and at Barry’s questioning look he continued. “That’s the name I want you to scream when I take you.” He chuckled at the way Barry blushed at his words.

“Len” Barry sighed tasting the name and liking it. There was a knock on the door. “Would you like anything else, Len?” He asked before he started climbing out of the water and grabbed a towel to put it around himself while he went to the door.

“More of the blueberry cupcakes and a tea. And your favorites from your kitchen.” Len answered and leaned back comfortably taking in all the warmth.

Barry went to the door and opened it enough to face the girl who served Barry’s room tonight, but not letting her look in, having a feeling that Len didn’t want to be seen. He told her to bring the cupcakes, the tea and Barry’s mix – that was an actual thing because he ate a lot all the time – in an hour, and to make a bigger fire for his bathtub.

He closed the door and went back to Len into the now cold water. He shuddered as he sank into it but didn’t complain. Len pulled him into another deep kiss and soon they could feel the water warming up again.

Len grabbed Barry’s ass cheeks and massaged them with strong fingers that weren’t cold anymore. He gently pressed against his hole but didn’t try to push in. Then he let go and relaxed completely.

Barry smiled into the kiss when he felt him relax and went from his lips to his neck kissing and nipping gently, not leaving marks anywhere that could be seen when he was dressed but as he went lower he sucked at the soft skin harder.

“You work every night?” Len asked with a sigh enjoying the caress.

“Yes.” Barry answered and kept going. His hands found Len’s thighs and calves and started massaging them. He wished he could use a bit of vibration to help him relax all those tense and tired muscles, but he had to keep his secret.

“All night?” Len couldn’t relax his mind and body at the same time, but Barry’s hands were pure magic.

“Sometimes.” Barry concentrated on Len’s legs and went from his ankles slowly upwards massaging every centimeter thoroughly.

“Do you like what you do?” Len had no idea why he was asking so many questions. Maybe he expected Barry to talk more by himself and his curiosity won him over when he didn’t.

“I like having roof over my head and food on my table.” Barry smiled sadly realizing that he was quieter than usually. “There are good parts. I like it when I can go out with someone, walking in the forest, having fun. I like hot baths like this, I like our garden and I love trying all the new food that guests request.”

When Barry was through all the muscles in Len’s legs he drove him up to sit on the edge of the tub with his legs still in the water and his back against the warm wall that was heated by the same tunnel system. He kissed down along his stomach and his lips found his hard member.

“Yeah…” Len sighed when Barry’s lips wrapped themselves around the head of his cock. He slid his fingers into Barry’s hair and held on gently, just enjoying the soft curls.

Barry hummed quietly and took more of him. Len tasted sweet and musky and Barry felt hot in his whole body. He had been turned on when clients fucked him before, but it never felt so intense. He wanted to please Len to hear him moan and to make him feel good not because of the fear of punishment if a client was dissatisfied.

After a few more seconds he started bobbing his head working his whole length fighting his gag reflex because Len was bigger than most of his former clients. He moaned here and there a few times to make his throat vibrate for more intense stimulation. He didn’t stop until Len grabbed his hair tight and pulled him hard against his hips as he was coming down his throat.

Barry swallowed every last drop and pulled back from his hips with a sweet smile up at the still blissed out man. He grabbed a towel and carefully dried him before he led him to the bed and laid him down. He dried himself too and collected the massage oil the lubing oil and some scented oils from the different drawers in his room. He just put them on the nightstand next to the bed when there was another knock on his door.

Barry carefully pulled the warm blanket over Len and put on a thin robe before he went to open the door. Leena was there with the requested things and Barry helped her bring all of it in.

They arranged everything nicely on the table and the tea was in a nice glass teapot that was on a small metal device that kept it above a candle, so the tea would be freshly hot when they decided to drink it. Everything smelled nice and freshly fruity.

“I’m staying the night.” Len said quietly from the bed staying relaxed waiting for Barry’s further caresses. “Let my Rogues know when they leave.”

“Yes, sir!” Leena nodded. “Anything else I can do?”

“Thank you, that’s all for now. Have something to eat!” Barry said with a warm smile and Len stayed quiet.

She nodded and left.

Barry went back to the bed and pulled the blanket off Len who murmured softly about the warmth. Barry just chuckled and climbed above him. His whole body was warmer than an average person’s including his hands. It was because of his powers that seeped through the rune-bonds more and more with the years. He didn’t know if it was because the runes faded, or he grew, and the skin stretched or maybe his powers were getting stronger, but he was glad right now for his warm hands. He warmed up some of the massage oil in his hands before he started stroking Len’s back with it.

When it was evenly spread over his back he started to strengthen his strokes to slowly go from gentle wide strokes to massaging him stronger and stronger. He could feel the tension in his muscles and he could feel when the harder strokes caused him pain, so he was careful. He expected him to have this many knot in his back, but it took even longer to carefully massage them out with increasing strength than he first expected. He didn’t mind though. Len had nice wide shoulders and beautifully sculpted muscles.

When he was satisfied with his back he started going lower to his waist and ass cheeks, then his thighs and legs. He spent a lot of time there too to make sure he was nice and relaxed fully. In the end he went back to his back to go through it again with more strength, pushing his fingers hard into the muscles.

Len just concentrated on his even breathing, sometimes softly groaning when Barry found a particularly sensitive spot. He enjoyed it though. He never let himself completely relax like this. He has to be alert at all times, otherwise he would be killed by his enemies within hours, but right now he felt safe and calm. He felt the tension seeping out of his body and he felt the pains and headache dissipate.

Len finally felt hungry and turned on. He usually ignored and pushed down feelings like hunger because they were only distracting. He ate a bit here and there and knew it was enough. But right now, that he could relax and focus on himself he could feel his stomach eating away itself.

He groaned and stretched a little and Barry carefully climbed off. Len regretted moving instantly. He half sat up, turned around and pulled the kid and his warmth back on himself. He also pulled him into a deep kiss for as long as his demanding stomach let him enjoy it.

Barry giggled at a louder growl of his stomach and pulled back.

“We can continue after you ate some.” He stood up and with a wide smile on his face he pulled Len up and towards the table. He grabbed a soft robe and helped him dress.

Barry sat him at the table and poured him tea. He gave him a blueberry muffin and some biscuits.

“You helped me relax, I’ll reward you after we ate.” Len grinned confidently and much more smoothly than before. “I haven’t heard you screaming my name yet.”

“Sounds nice.” Barry giggled and took a bite of his favorite biscuit. “You plan on staying nearby or is this a one time pleasure we have.” He needed some information to give Eobard if he didn’t want to be punished but also, he hoped to see Len again. His regulars were all sadistic assholes and there weren’t many people who could afford him.

“I’m not sure yet. I need to harden my control here and there are a few nice buildings that could be robbed.” His eyes glinted with mischief and he looked Barry over. “Your company is nice enough.”

“You know I speak to a lot of people and I’ve been to a lot of these lovely places that are begging to be robbed.” Barry tempted between bites. He hated most of those people and what they did to him. He never really had the chance to get back to them, but he liked Len and what he heard about the man was promising.

“You wanna know my target?” Len raised an eyebrow.

“No, I don’t.” Barry was honest with a small half-smile. He wasn’t lying, he was just bending the truth.

“Thawne wants my target.” Len deduced, not making it a question and Barry’s body language as subtle as it was betrayed the boy. Len had to work for it, but he could read the boy. He didn’t trust him yet, he only knew him a few hours, but he had a point, he could get a lot of useful information through the boy. He wasn’t worried about the boy, he seemed surprisingly innocent and sweet, he was worried about Thawne. “I haven’t decided yet.”

“Too many choices?” Barry chuckled and grabbed one of everything from the table and ate more.

“That, and I need to be careful choosing my enemies and allies on a new land.” He drank his tea and hummed satisfied.

“I’m a good ally. Eobard’s not.” Barry said seriously and as he saw Len finished, he stopped eating too.

“I’m only a good ally to those who are useful to me. If I don’t see someone’s use any longer, I’ll kill them.” Len said coldly.

“You’re smart, I appreciate. I‘ll be honest with you; I know almost everything about what has been here before… I want to trust you, but I need you to prove me I can.” Barry wasn’t the slightest bit fazed by the threat. If something it made him like the man even more, with cold powers he seemed to be a rather promising ally.

“That’s quite an interesting offer on our first meeting…” Len said still coldly. He was interested but he had a weird feeling about all of this. It sounded way too good and also brought up way too many questions.

“I heard a lot about you, you know. I don’t have very many choices and you have cold powers.” Barry explained it somewhat. He then looked around in the room choosing certain directions and made sure Len followed his attention.

Len realized after a bit what Barry was showing him. There were slightly wider cracks in the wooden walls that could be used for spying on anything that happened in this room. He wasn’t sure why Barry showed them to him, but he was glad as even with his casing and studying the place he didn’t know about them.

“Enough talking, time to convince me I want to be your regular.” Len grinned and moved towards the bed. Of course, he already decided he wants to come back and find out more about Barry. Not just against Thawne but he also had a feeling that this boy was much more interesting than he seemed to be at first glance.

Barry lead Len onto his back and started kissing and nipping his skin again, working his own body’s squirms above the man. He rubbed their members together with their robes open and he soon got rid of his own. He teased Len’s nipples and worked his way down to his cock to get it into full hardness again.

Len just enjoyed the treatment, for a while but when Barry reached for the bottle of lubricant he grabbed the younger’s wrist and turned their positions putting him on his back. He got rid of his own robe and kissed Barry deep opening his legs wide. He lubed his fingers and pushed in two, expecting Barry to be fairly open, but he was really tight. His reaction didn’t sound pained, but Len knew he had to feel the burn. Len also licked at his half hard cock and he grinned at the surprised whimper.

“I’m guessing you aren’t used to being prepared by a client…” Len mentioned before he took Barry into his mouth.

“I… I’ve never been sucked by a client…” Barry blushed slightly because it was true. He never got the kind ones and those who came here for stress relief wouldn’t want to bother with prepping. Usually if Barry was lucky enough he had time to prepare himself as he sucked them to hardness.

“Mmh… That means I’m one of your firsts…” Len grinned sounding pleased.

Barry giggled and mewled happily with the teasing in his hole and on his cock. It felt so nice.

When Len deemed Barry ready he climbed up to kiss him deeply as he used one of Caitlin’s inventions, a thick fluid that could be spread around his cock and when it touched the lube it condensed into a membrane like sack. He lubed his cock and for a second, he was amazed by this tricky thing then he started slowly penetrating the quietly moaning boy. He still felt tight and hot and it was good. He moved slowly and enjoyed Barry’s practiced clenching around him. As he got closer to his relief his body started to cool down, his powers getting slightly out of control, he gained the control back soon and Barry didn’t seem to mind it. Quite the opposite actually, he moaned and arched at the cold feeling inside of him.

Len kept changing his pace. Sometimes he would speed up making Barry believe he was close but then he would slow back down just to tease.

“Oh my god you’re amazing…” Barry sighed pleased.

Len just grinned but then he heard steps from the other side of the wall at one of the cracks Barry showed him earlier. He leaned down to Barry’s ear to quietly inform him.

“I’m gonna be a little rough…” He leaned back up and pulled out. “Turn around boy!” His voice was cold, more like his usual self.

When Barry obeyed he held the boy down and slammed his cock back inside starting to pound into the yelping and whimpering boy while both his body cooled down to icily cold and a thin ice dome started to form around them. When it was completely formed he slowed down and pulled out gently.

“Sorry about that, but I hate being watched.” he told Barry as the boy turned back.

“It’s fine.” Barry smiled. “At least he probably saw you being rough, which means he won’t hurt me just because I wasn’t hurt…”

“How often does he do that?” Len asked surprised curiously. It was a bit of a turn off to hear but the closeness of Barry’s hot body was affecting him again.

“As often as a client wouldn’t hurt me… which means not very often…” Barry smiled and opened his legs as he was back in place for their original position.

Len slowly pushed back in and started moving again with his hands right above Barry’s hip bones on his lower stomach.

“Cool your hands back please that felt amazing on my skin…” Barry sighed in pleasure.

“I might lose control when I come…” Len warned.

“That is also fine…” Barry giggled as he felt Len speed up as his hands cooled down. “Holy shit…. Len… LEN…” He screamed in pleasure. It felt so amazing even with the slight stinging as Len’s ice-cold hands gave him mild freezer burns. He was filled so perfectly by the man as he took over all his senses.

“That’s it, babe…” Len growled. “That’s what I want to hear!”

They sped up pushing against each other as their movements turned erratic as they got closer. Barry did his best to time their orgasms into sync, not even knowing the effort was reciprocated. It worked though as they came at the same time straining hard against each other with Len impossibly deep inside Barry.

“Wow… you’re amazing…” Barry panted when they were lying next to each other enjoying the col radiating from the ice above them.

“You’re better than I expected, and I had very high expectations based on the gossips…” Len answered smiling in his post coital glow. He pulled Barry into a deep kiss on top of himself as he made the ice evaporate. He loved the feel of the boy’s body squirming on him. He pushed in him two fingers to intensify that squirming. He enjoyed Barry’s whimpers for quite a while. He also teased his balls and sensitive cock as he played with him. “I’m sated now, but next time I might tease you a lot longer… might even spank you a bit…” Len teased as he sat up with Barry on his lap.

“That means there will be a next time?” Barry asked happily and this time he didn’t have to pretend his happiness. “Just relax, I’ll grab a towel and clean you!” Barry tried to move to get up and do just that.

“No, I want to wash you in that bath of yours.” Len grinned as he got up holding Barry. He walked to the bath and carefully stepped in it before lowering them both into the warm but not hot anymore water. He washed Barry gently and pushed away his hands when he tried to reciprocate.

They dried up and went back to bed together. Len pulled Barry into a tight little spoon position and sucked away some of his warmth making Barry gasp. Barry turned off the light and they fell asleep quite fast.

*******************

They both woke up early the next morning, both wanting to wake up before the other and both failing. They moved practically at the same time.

“Good morning, Len!” Barry said smiling. “Would you like some breakfast, tea or coffee? Or another round?”

“Good morning, Barry!” Len smiled and held Barry stronger in his arms. “Yes, I’d like some coffee if someone brings it in and you don’t have to move away…”

“Well, if you can reach that little lever at the end of the bed…” Barry pointed at it right above the nightstand and Len reached for it.

“Will there be anyone in the kitchen this early?” Len had to ask because there usually wasn’t, not that there were many brothels of this quality out there.

“There always have to be at least two people on kitchen duty so if one of them serves up the other could still notice a ring.” Barry smiled when a few seconds later there was a knock on the door.

“Come in!” Len said loudly not letting go of Barry.

A young girl different from the one from the night walked in nervously. Clearly, they weren’t allowed into the rooms without specific instructions.

“I want some fresh coffee and croissants, Barry?” Len started then looked at his bed partner.

“The same is fine for me.” Barry smiled a bit insecurely.

“Yes, sir.” The girl nodded to Len and walked out without looking at Barry.

“What was that about?” Len asked. The other girl the night before was all happy and helpful with Barry, she seemed happy to serve him. This one was strangely different, and Barry’s reaction did not suggest this was because of her being tired or sleepy this early.

“She… Well she was supposed to be one of us, but Eobard didn’t find her pretty enough when it was decided. We were still basically kids back then and we formed groups based on what we were supposed to become so we kind of locked her out from our group of friends and now she’s Eobard’s snitch.”

“Snitch? What is there to snitch about in here?” Len didn’t understand the whole concept of inner rivalry when they depended on each other so much. Their money and living and also their punishments and treatment.

“There are certain ways in our ‘profiles’ of how we all are supposed to be treated. And usually it’s not the guest that gets into trouble, unless they cause serious harm.” Barry explained.

“And what she’ll snitch about today?” Len asked because Barry was tense, and he didn’t really understand what it was about. They didn’t do anything bad.

“I’m not supposed to be taken care of. My clients usually just hurt me a bit and leave or when they stay till morning they just expect me to serve them before they leave.” Barry talked really quiet though he was almost certain no one listened right now.

“I don’t want you to be punished because I didn’t hurt you…“ Len said as he pulled Barry closer in a reassuring manner. “I like you and I tend to be quite possessive…”

“Well, I don’t think there’s much anyone could do, but I appreciate. And don’t worry, you won’t see any damage when you see me next time.” Barry smiled sweetly and turned a little to kiss Len.

“What do you think about a few more hand marks? I’m not sure how painful they are, but you seem to run quite hot based on how much energy I sucked away from you during the night… I feel really nice and usually my bed partners are a shivering tired mess after a night of sleep with me…” Len said kissing Barry’s neck.

“That sounds like something that might actually help…” Barry answered thinkingly.

“Good.” Len started kissing Barry heatedly and stroked his cock while he rubbed his own against his backside. When they were hardening Len grabbed Barry and put him on his hands and knees facing the door. He opened him quickly on his fingers and soon he was penetrating the boy. He wanted to be in the middle of fucking and marking him when that bitch walked back in with their breakfast.

Len was fucking Barry deep and hard rubbing his prostate intensely making him moan. He grabbed his shoulder and hips with freezing cold hands causing new marks. He let loose of his powers and the room was filled with the sound of ice crackling. There were tendrils of thin ice sliding up Barry’s legs and arms also cold enough to leave marks on his skin. Len knew it must have hurt a normal person, but Barry seemed to enjoy it quite loudly, when there was a knock on the door.

“Come in!” Len yelled slightly out of breath as he kept fucking Barry with the help of his powers.

The girl opened the door and froze at the sight. She blushed and couldn’t take her eyes off them.

“What are you waiting for? I don’t want my coffee cool out there.” Len said coldly collecting himself enough by slowing down to sound threatening.

The girl shuddered at the cool tone and sped up. She brought everything in quickly and left with an apology for staring.

When they were alone again Len pulled back on his ice a bit and sped up his pounding until Barry was coming. He kept fucking the boy until his own relief. He pulled back all the cold and pulled Barry into a warm embrace.

“That felt amazing…” Len sighed. “Hope it didn’t hurt you too much.”

“Oh no, quite the opposite.” Barry giggled. “I love your powers…”

“That’s a new one for me…” Len grinned and moved to get up because he actually preferred his coffee hot.

They went to the tub again to clean up in the now cold water and dried up. They used the soft robes for now as they sat down to have breakfast.

Barry felt painfully hungry, but he only got one croissant that was practically nothing with his appetite and metabolism. He tried to hold back but he couldn’t control the sad growl of his stomach at the vision.

Len chuckled and pushed all three of his own croissants towards Barry.

“But that’s yours. You must be hungry after all of last night.” Barry blinked innocently.

“Not really, to be honest. I ate a lot las night and I don’t eat breakfast most of the time.” Len said with a rare warm smile. “But if that makes you happier you can give me a half.”

Barry gave him a half and devoured the rest in a minute, followed by Len’s amused eyes.

“So how do I schedule you?” Len asked between sips of coffee.

“Uh… you talk to Mr. Thawne. I don’t have any say in it.” Barry sipped his own coffee. Happily, because he never got to have coffee with a client in his room before.

“I see. When does he wake up?” Len asked smoothly with a charming grin that made Barry blush.

“He should be up any minute.” Barry glanced at the clock. They woke up around four thirty, but it was almost six by now.

Len ringed the lever next to the door and told the arriving girl to notify them the moment Thawne is ready to accept him. He then went back to Barry and pulled him onto his lap for some lazy kissing before he left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little shorter I'm sorry... it wouldn't make sense to me to cut somewhere else... It's also a bit of a filler...

“Ah Mr. Snart! I hope you’re satisfied with my precious boy.” Eobard‘s voice was sweet like honey just on the edge of being too sweet. He already knew about Snart taking care of Barry in the morning as Emily rushed to him immediately after seeing even before going back with their breakfast. He was also a bit annoyed by not being able to spy on them the night before.

“I’m completely satisfied.” Len sounded just as sweet. “Actually, so much I want to schedule at least two more appointments with Barry. Money isn’t a problem. Weekly meetings would be fantastic for my nerves while deciding who I want to keep from this area and who I want gone.” His grin was predatory and dangerous while his voice was still smooth as glass, going on and on but you still expect a sharp edge at the end that just never arrives.

“His next week is completely stuffed some nights even several guests I’m afraid, but the week after should be fine, and after that we can arrange a night every week. Wednesday maybe?”

“I don’t want it to be a specific day. I hate having a predictable schedule. I want my appointments flexible.” Len started testing his current boundaries with the man.

“That’s not an easy task, you must understand. You aren’t the only influential and rich person who wants him you know.” Eobard clearly knew he was the one holding power over Barry’s company. He obviously caught up to the fact that Len actually enjoyed Barry’s company.

“I see. Then I want Tuesday on the week after next, and Monday after that. The rest we’ll discuss when I’m here next time…“ It was a bit annoying not to have the upper hand in a negotiation but he could accept it for now. Barry was worth it, and he always planned on the long run.

“It is arranged then.” Eobard grinned satisfied.

Len left with just a nod as a form of goodbye. He was surprisingly relaxed still, after the short but slightly tense conversation. Barry did make wonders on his body. He seriously needed to make this a regular thing.

**************************

Eobard went straight to Barry’s room to check on the boy the moment Snart left. He ordered an enormous amount of breakfast for both of them. He knew Emily didn’t take enough for Barry and he needed every bit of information from him. He opened the door without knocking or warning, not wanting Barry to be ready for him.

Barry was asleep on the floor, lying on the soft night robe Len was using during he night. He was waiting for the girls on clean up duty to tell them what they used and what they should pay more attention to. He was way too tired though especially being so hungry. He was wearing his own robe as a blanket, but it slipped slightly off, showing the angry red marks on his skin.

Eobard licked his lips before calling out Barry’s name. He walked closer and gently shook the boy when he didn’t wake up to the calling. “Barry, wake up.”

“Mmh… I’m awake…” Barry mumbled still half asleep.

“I heard you got some breakfast and coffee…” Eobard mentioned and watched with pleasure as Barry suddenly woke up with scared wide eyes. He quickly sat up and looked at him apologetically.

“I-I’m sorry… He just… It’s because of his powers, the cold… it sucks away the energy and heat from his surroundings and he wanted to make sure I was okay, after draining me all night.” Barry tried to explain even though he didn’t have any illusions about his punishment. He was so dizzy and tired he had to hold on to the side of the table. “He said he enjoyed my increased body heat… but I need energy…” he blinked up weakly.

“Our breakfast is on the way.” Eobard said sitting down next to Barry on the floor.

Barry let himself visibly relax and forced his every bit to enforce the signs of relief and gratitude towards Eobard. He really needed those calories and he didn’t want to make Eobard even angrier. He was completely unpredictable even after years of knowing him. This was how he kept them all under control, with the fear of his reaction. “Thank you, Eobard. Thank you so much.”

“Start telling me what you got.” Eobard said coldly and pulled Barry on his lap to start fingering him open for himself. He could feel he was recently fucked and still quite sore. He enjoyed it the most at times like this. The boy would twist around and moan so sexily on his big cock.

“Ah… I’m sorry it’s not too much… mmh…” Barry whimpered and gasped at the twists of fingers. He knew Eobard had his anklet with him, but he would fuck him sore and tired before he put it on. The rough fingers were constantly on the edge of being painful and sometimes crossing the edge. “He will stay in the area for a while to strengthen his power. I offered him information on his targets for our benefit, he accepted. H-he ugh please… hurts…” he whimpered when Eobard grabbed one of the handprints on his hips and pushed his three fingers in deep. “He cased this place really well before coming here… he moved around comfortably… His powers are strong, and he has almost complete control over them… a-ah w-wait…” Eobard pulled his fingers apart stretching him painfully.

“Almost?” Eobard asked finally interested more in his words than his hole as he threw him on the floor, on his back.

“These tendrils…” Barry showed his wrists. “I don’t think these were intentional.” He was honest about this part, he really didn’t think Len meant to form those thin ice tendrils that crawled up his limbs. Then he realized it sounded a bit weird with the handprints and all his cover. “He loved his hand-marks on my skin. Also, last night before he came, he formed this kind of dome of ice…” Now this was a straight on lie to cover up the information he slipped to Len. He learned to lie to Eobard a long time ago, but he stayed careful with doing it. If he figured out he would lose this bit of power, he had.

“Do they hurt?” Eobard asked accepting everything for now, just taking in the information.

“Yes. It’s cold… I mean cold powers hurt like hell…” The first and last time he met with cold powers before was when the riots started before his parents were killed. He was injured by the cold and he had to run from the fight. “but he didn’t want to do serious damage, so they just sting and sensitive now.”

“Good.” Eobard said and grabbed his wrists to hold them down strong. He enjoyed Barry’s whimpers.

Then there was finally a knock on the door. At Eobard’s voice Emily walked in with several trails of food.

“Pack out everything fill my cup with coffee then pass on your shift and go to my room to wait for your punishment.” Eobard told her coldly.

“M-my punishment?” She blinked terrified and Barry was also surprised.

“You shouldn’t even be noticed by our guests.” Eobard explained with disgust. “Yet you managed to anger one. Your little bits of information do not buy you safety for a mistake like that.”

“B-but…” She started with tears.

“What’s going on? Who did she anger?” Barry asked because as much as he hated her for snitching on him all the time, he didn’t wish for her one of Eobard’s punishments.

“Cold.” Eobard opened Barry’s legs to show him his power over him not wanting him to try and speak up for the girl.

“Did he say that?” Barry asked though in a shakier voice knowing he had no way to avoid his own pain.

“No. I’ve seen the way he looked at her when he passed her on the corridor.”

“It wasn’t anything serious.” Barry explained. “It was just really early, and she wasn’t as sweet and enthusiastic as Leena last night.”

Eobard slapped Barry across the face so hard his lips started bleeding and there was a forming red mark there too.

Emily was shaking with tears as she packed out the food. She was grateful for Barry, though she had no idea why he would help her like this. He was about to be seriously hurt for speaking up and she didn’t see much hope for herself. She’s been in trouble before and she had nasty scarring on his body from previous punishments. She heard about Eobard’s experiments healing Barry, but this was the first time she realized how much he must have been through without any of them knowing. She just envied him before for staying pretty after anything, but now she realized that didn’t change the fact that he still went through those things.

“One more word and I’ll kill her right here, right now.” Eobard told Barry with his voice slightly changed by the vibrations caused by his anger.

Barry nodded with teary eyes and leaned up to kiss Eobard to try and calm him a bit. Eobard accepted this kind of effort and kissed the boy deeply, slipping his four fingers back inside stretching him again. He used his speed and put Barry on his stomach instead and slammed inside in a second. Barry screamed at the sudden stretch and pain of Eobard’s unnaturally strong hold.

Eobard fucked Barry to his own pleasure not paying any more attention to Emily, who finished her job and did as she was told. He fucked Barry until he came at least five times. His speed came wit a high libido. He only stopped when he knew Barry was about to pass out from low blood sugar. He pulled out and dragged Barry to the table.

“Eat!” He knew Barry will have to eat almost all day to heal all the injuries caused by the cold in time for his next client’s arrival tonight. Alister liked to ruin perfect skin with his whip, he usually marked Barry with bloody lines from his neck to his knees in two hours then fucked him in less then two minutes before he left, leaving a really nice, whimpery fuck for Eobard. His next two nights will be easy though, three-three easy fucks changing each other atop him. He started counting how much time he had to fuck Barry before he had to put on the anklet and call Caitlin to fix him up.

Barry ate as fast as he could without his speed. He was painfully hungry, and he didn’t want to anger Eobard more. He already had a painful forty minutes ahead of him, based on his guess of necessary healing time.

Eobard fucked him in many positions mostly with superspeed that even with the lube, still injured him. He forced his cock down Barry’s throat choking him till he was twisting and struggling for air.

By the time it was over Barry was a bleeding, shaking and crying mess on the floor. Eobard left him alone no doubt arranging the continuous flow of food for him before he came back to put the anklet on. While he was alone he buried his face into the robe Len used, his scent reminding him of what it felt like to be with him. He decided with finality that he would ask Len’s help to destroy Eobard. The power he felt inside Len could finally be enough.

He didn’t even hiss when the blade cut into the tattoo. He loved the rush of power, energy and life that rushed through him. His smaller injuries started healing immediately while he could also feel the cold burns heal but those took longer even though they were hot and swollen by now. The remnants of the power that caused them were still there.

The cleaners arrived at his room first after Eobard left him to heal. They emptied and cleaned the tub, changed the sheets washed the floor and dissolved the used protection in a cup of solution that dissolved it and also served as a disinfectant. They were effective and cleaned his room in less then an hour. Then Caitlin arrived to check up on him and cleaned his remaining injuries.

“So, are you ok? Did he hurt you?” Barry asked Caitlin a little worried, though seeing her arrive with a smile calmed him a bit.

“He was really nice.” Caitlin smiled. “Actually, he would have been content with a simple handjob, but he teased me so much I was the one that wanted more at the end…” she giggled happily blushing. Mick was a wonderful heated lover.

“Thank god. I was really worried about you, you know…” Barry sighed relieved.

“You know you should worry about yourself, these look painful.” she pointed at the tendrils around his wrists.

“Oh no! They aren’t that bad.” Barry giggled. “And they mostly are for show… and well I never thought ice could be so pleasurable during sex… It made everything so much more intense…”

“I’m guessing you enjoyed your night then.” Caitlin was happy about it. Barry deserved some good nights.

“Yes, and…” He lowered his voice so much Cait had to read from his lips. “I think with a bit of help, he could kill Eobard.”

Caitlin’s eyes widened with shock. First of all, at the possibility that never seemed to exist before, then at the danger it came with. They could be tortured and killed just for saying this, but if it was really possible then it was so exciting, she could have jumped out of her skin.

“We have to plan carefully of course… and it won’t happen very soon, but I think in a year from now, he will be dead.” Barry said, quiet but certain.

Caitlin has never seen Barry so determined and angry before, but she decided she liked this side of him.

Barry was almost completely healed when he went out to he common area to have some late lunch with his friends and listen to their stories.

“Lisa Snart is such a tease…” He heard Cisco’s whine. “She tied me up and edged me all night then left me there with a raging erection till morning… Annie who came to clean up found me with a still hard cock tied to my bed…”

Barry laughed openly as he sat down next to his best friend. They were going around with their stories and Iris was next.

“I got it easy tonight. Tony is just a wannabe bully, but one firm word and he’s a puppy…” She giggled because she bossed him around all night. “He isn’t very good at being careful with his metal dick though, he doesn’t have sense in his parts that turn metal, but combined with his excitement he isn’t very good at controlling his power…” It was kind of weird, but she ordered him to stop until he had it under control, so he didn’t actually hurt her.

“Mark and Shawna are such a sweet couple.” Jessie was next who was Shawna’s gift to his boyfriend and they both pleased Mark all night. “Mark has this kink for inside weather… He wanted to fuck when it was raining, snowing, windy, sunny and all… My room is such a mess still… you should have seen the faces of the poor cleaners who got my room assigned…” She laughed happily. She was quite satisfied after last night.

Then Ralph was next who only got to their table because he was with one of the main guys from the Rogues and they were curious. He was a sneaky son of a bitch like Emily except even worse and he was a hoe, so he wouldn’t be punished so hard.

“The Mist is fucking creepy. He was sitting there with a straight face all night, he even came without the slightest bit of change in his expression.” He shuddered. “And he reminded me several times how easily he could kill me…”

Barry held back his laugh, but he was a little bit happier about it than it would have been nice. Actually, he was gloating inside. He hoped the Mist would become one of his regulars, after all he was the reason Alister was Barry’s regular. It was supposed to be Barry’s punishment after having a fight with Ralph, who then whined to his client about being sore because of Barry. But Alister ended up enjoying it too much to make it a onetime only.

“Roy is an interesting person. He really just needed an appreciative ear to listen to his art ideas. To be honest I think his art, the use of colors for expressionism accordingly to his powers is amazing.” Kendra explained enthusiastically. She enjoyed her night and the sex part was almost only because Roy felt little obligated and didn’t want it to get out that he didn’t want sex as much as he wanted some cultured attention. Sex was about three minutes. “He was quite quick to go, but he was nice and gentle with me. I hope he comes back, because it was almost like a night off, but still paid.”

They all had days and nights off, even Barry sometimes because Eobard didn’t want to deal with their mental health otherwise. But when they weren’t paid by guests they weren’t treated as well. When they worked, the servants and maids would serve them too with their guests and they would make them anything, but when they had the day off they would go to the kitchen and get their own food and they would have to clean their own room and all, but they didn’t consider it too much of a price for some rest.

They heard some other stories about the lesser Rogues with their kinks but those weren’t that exciting. They all turned to Barry, who was with the big boss.

“Cold is… Well he’s freaking strong he could pick me up and manhandle me with ease. His power basically sucks away all the heat and energy from around him and I swear I could sleep for a week after sleeping with him…” He giggled because if he was a human it would be true, as a speedster he just needed a ton of food. “He’s really good in bed though and his cock is huge...” He lowered his voice like he was gossiping. “He used his powers a lot though…” He showed them his still reddened and painful looking wrists.

“What does he like?” Iris asked curiously.

“Cold and control…” Barry laughed. “I don’t want to be his enemy to be honest…”

They chatted some more about how hard it was to get actual information from the Rogues, they were all hard to read. Maybe except Tony, but he didn’t have any useful information for Iris. Ralph was in trouble as he got literally nothing. Kendra found that Bivolo was more of the second line kind of guy and mostly his job was to settle down unwanted arguments on already Rogue-controlled lands. Tony was basically the front-line shield in an attack, not too smart but good enough as a guard. Mark and Shawna were the ones to case a place as the first inspection, they would report back to Cold and he decided based on that, what would be their next step. Lisa was basically the princess of the group and she did whatever the hell she wanted, and anyone crossed or hurt her was doomed to a painful, long death by her brother, though she could handle herself quite well on her own.

They still had no idea what the Rogue’s presence would bring to them on the long, run but for now they mostly didn’t mind them there. Except Ralph, he was freaked out about meeting the Mist again.

************************

Alister was hell as usual and Eobard was even worse after him, but Barry survived as always. After that the worst of his week was kind of over.

He was used to being fucked by several people a night, so he didn’t mind that, they didn’t even hurt so it was just sex. He was a little sorry for Emily but also glad that Eobard didn’t cut her open again. She was bent over a table and tied there for any of the guests to fuck her really cheap. She didn’t have any rest for all three nights she was there, but she was glad this was her punishment instead of Eobard himself taking out his anger on her.

At the end of the week Barry had a day off and Eobard took him out to train. They went really far from anyone and everything, so no-one could see them or what they were actually capable of. It was both training and some pleasure for Eobard to show Barry that he would never be better than him. He was always faster and enjoyed the unfair fight against Barry who had a hard time controlling himself for the first half and being tired the next after having the anklet on.

Barry was still glad though because at least he could relieve some of his stress and excess energy that bothered him with his powers blocked. He wasn’t really advancing, but at least he was somewhat keeping up his abilities.

After they returned Barry ate himself full and slept through the rest of the day and the whole night. His next week was easier. Those were just rough assholes not actual sadists. Eobard was fairly normal too, only fucking him and not hurting too much. It was a usual week.

Barry didn’t know when Len would come next because Eobard wouldn’t tell him, but he couldn’t wait. There were some happy accidents too because the Mist came back at least twice already for Ralph and he was still freaking out from the creepy man. Barry felt a little bad for being so happy about it, but he couldn’t help it. Cisco was visited by another Rogue named Hartley and was endlessly frustrated about the arrogant man, but they fucked like rabbits driven by that frustration. Mark and Shawna tried Iris too and they were quite satisfied and now they planned to alternate between the girls.

The most interesting thing though was that Mick came back for Caitlin almost every night. he didn’t always take her for sleeping with her. Mostly Mick visited everyday to keep an eye on the place in Barry’s opinion and he was having dinner and drinking there almost all night and he always wanted Caitlin to keep him company. Eobard was happy as it brought extra money for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soryyyyy... I wanna pull out the rest of what I have until I have time to fill in the middle an finish the end... :(
> 
> I hope its okay though...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut again oops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a day late but it's christmas and it's busy and all...

When Len finally came back Barry almost jumped out of his skin with happiness. He was grabbed by the hand and Len dragged him straight to his room and slammed him up against the wall kissing him deep and passionate. He also rang for a servant girl and he kissed Barry without saying anything or letting Barry say anything until the girl arrived. He left the panting boy to give his order.

Len ordered sushi and wine. Lots of wine and bring wine first while you make sushi, levels of wine. And lots of fresh sushi all night. He also wanted a hot bath again.

Barry just blinked at the man when they were finally alone. He didn’t really know what to do after an opening that intense.

“I fuckin’ missed you.” Len growled and pushed back up against Barry, kissing his neck. “I’m gonna murder Araz Darbinyan with so much pleasure, but right now I need him…” Barry could see clearly, how annoyed Len was. He hated that guy intensely for some reason. “I’m gonna spank you tonight.” He sucked hard on Barry’s skin and made him moan. “I want your magic hands on my back and I’ll stay all night again.” He pushed his hips against Barry’s.

“What did he do to anger you this much?” Barry asked playfully surprised. He wasn’t scared of Len. He wasn’t scared of being hurt either, but with Len he knew he won’t actually hurt him.

“He wants me to sell my sister to him for protection. Like I need fuckin’ protection.” Len growled and pulled Barry from the wall to throw him over the bed.

“And what’s you plan?” Barry giggled as Len climbed over him and pinned him down with his body.

“I told him about you. You’re gonna visit his brother Gustav at his house and let me know about him and the building.” He was speaking against Barry’s ear so quietly even Hartley wouldn’t be able to hear it outside of the room.

“You’re testing me.” Barry grinned and rubbed their hips, though he didn’t have much room to move in Len’s strong hold. It wasn’t a question and there wasn’t anything but playful appreciation in Barry’s voice.

“I’m gonna rob him based solely on your description.” he started opening Barry’s clothes.

“I’ve never really cased a place for robbing before… what if you get caught because of me?” Barry blinked surprised. He thought Len just wanted some extra insight from him.

“I’ll kill his guards and kidnap Gustav. I’ll offer Araz that I keep Gustav as a slave with his permission and if he refuses they all die.” he ripped away Barry’s clothes, having him naked.

“And what if you get away clean?” Barry shuddered.

“Then I make the same offer to Araz, to sell me his brother. If he refuses, he’ll die, but Gustav will have his own chance.”

“So, you’re basically putting Gustav’s life in my hands… with no point or reason at all…” Barry wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do now. Maybe after meeting Gustav he would have a better idea but right now there didn’t seem to be a point.

“Basically. I know I don’t want to work with Araz and I don’t want him to have you, but the question is out for Gustav and the best way to find out what the man’s like is giving him a whore. In this case I hope he will be nice to you…”

“Why did you say you missed me when I’m just a whore to you?” Barry asked a little hurt but playing it off. He was actually a whore and he was used to being treated like one.

“Because I missed you. I can’t trust you just like this… you need to prove to me.” Len grinned. He spent his way here trying to convince himself not to try and buy Barry out right now. He needed more time and information and he could always be mistaken in his readings from the boy.

“Missed me or my body?” Barry asked and pushed on Len strong enough to break his balance and he put the criminal on his back. “Or the massage?” His ran his palms up Len’s chest with a firm push and he started undressing him.

“You think I won’t punish you if you annoy me?” Len growled and put Barry back under himself holding him down firmer.

“I know you will, but you won’t hurt me.” Barry grinned and pushed harder gaining the upper hand again. They were completely messing up the sheets with this rolling around.

“Why do you think that?” Len grabbed Barry’s hair and bit his neck as he turned them back around.

“You see the potential in me. I know you would rather have me completely on your side instead of having to keep threaten me… because you’re smart enough…” Barry grabbed Len’s ass hard and pulled him close. He leaned up for a bruising kiss.

“Good boy.” Len chuckled and pushed his hips forward slamming his clothed cock against Barry’s naked ass.

“Fuck me.” Barry sighed pleased and horny.

“I’ll take my bath first. I don’t want to seriously hurt you, but my anger makes my powers hungry for heat.” Len’s voice was heated but threatening and it made Barry hot all over and whimper. He wanted Len so bad.

“Please…” He breathed. In just a few seconds he was on his stomach with ice cold fingers opening him.

“I’m not fucking you before my bath.” He said coldly using his powers just enough to prove a point making Barry whimper in pleasure and pain as the cold prodded against his prostate. He pushed back against the fingers.

Len was the first to turn him on so much he didn’t mind the slight pain at all. He just wanted more and more and more of anything the man would give him.

Len warmed his fingers and their surroundings - meaning Barry’s hole - back a bit and pulled out. He slapped Barry’s ass cheek hard. When Barry shuddered and arched his back to present his ass better he slapped him again. He slapped hard and Barry’s cheeks quickly heated up and reddened. Len pushed his freezing fingers back in making him scream.

“So sweet of you to be the perfect whore.” Len groaned leaning against Barry’s back.

“So sweet of you to be the perfect client for a whore.” Barry moaned with a grin.

“Fuck yourself on my fingers. Come for me before the wine arrives. If you manage I’ll let you rest, if you don’t I’ll tease and use you all night long.” Len’s voice was a deep hot growl contrasting his ice-cold fingers rubbing Barry’s insides.

Barry didn’t know which option he wanted more. Sleeping with Len was wonderful but being pleasured all night by his hot and cold parts sounded just as exciting. He started moving, fucking himself on those fingers and rubbing his cock against the sheets. He was about to come when there was a knock on the door.

“Too late.” Len said evilly and pulled his fingers and body back. He watched Barry whine and struggle disappointedly at being interrupted so close to his orgasm.

Len went to the door and took the trail from the girl. he put it on the small table and went back to Barry and pulled him up and close by the waist.

“No rest for the wicked then.” He winked and kissed him.

Barry moaned into the kiss as his hard cock was pressed against Len.

The bathwater was boiling by now, so Len got rid of his clothes and filled their glasses before leading Barry to the water. He stepped in sucking away all the heat and put the glasses next to the tub. He pulled Barry into the cold water with him and went back to kissing him.

“The fire might burn out before my anger runs out.” He explained his earlier point to take the bath first and the boiling water turning icy.

“Then you might need that massage quickly…” Barry sighed then had a bold idea. “Or you could come on my fingers first.” He grabbed Len’s ass and pushed a finger gently between his cheeks. Not pushing in just a little against his hole.

“I don’t usually let people touch me there.” Len growled angrily though he knew he couldn’t really scare Barry. He didn’t know how much he was against Barry’s plan though. It was kind of a new territory, but Barry made it seem quite attractive.

“So that’s a yes from you.” Barry chuckled. “Otherwise you would have pushed my hands away by now…” He kissed Len gently this time. “Let me lead for now.”

When Len nodded Barry sank down to his knees and took him in his mouth to make him fully hard. He pulled Len down to sit onto the warmest part of the tub and sank his head under the water to wash him and suck him on. Len only gave quiet sounds of pleasure and appreciation over Barry’s little trick. The water didn’t seem to get warmer though as Len sucked away all the heat. He also sipped his wine comfortably as his cock hardened.

When Barry was done with that he stepped out of the water and put a soft and thick towel over the heated part of the floor next to the tub. He laid Len down on it and after drying him, with the help of the massage oil he started massaging his shoulders and back to help him get rid of the tension.

He kissed down along Len’s spine to reach his ass and hole where he started using more of his tongue making Len moan louder than before. He lubed his fingers and gently pushed one in. He could feel how tight and inexperienced Len was with things from this side, so he was patient and gentle. He knew where and how to look so he found his prostate quickly. When Len was relaxed enough that he could move his finger easier he pushed right against the gland.

Len gasped and arched up a bit at the pleasure. His body started to warm and the water he still held his hand in was also getting warmer.

“Good?” Barry asked in a warm and gentle tone as he leaned against Len’s back joining a second finger to the game. He kept rubbing against his prostate with the slowly growing stretch.

“Yes… mmmh… don’t stop.” Len sighed moving his hips slightly to counter Barry’s work.

“Only when you come.” Barry smiled and kept working his prostate. His smile widened when Len started to rub his member against the towel. That wouldn’t work for Barry, he didn’t want Len to get injured like that. So, Barry pulled his fingers out and grabbed Len’s hips to turn him.

He quickly kissed Len to shut up his whines and slipped his fingers back in curving them right against his sensitive spot. When he was sure Len would only moan and not speak he broke the kiss and moved his lips to his hard-on. He could feel Len’s hips twitch as he swallowed his cock all the way down. He didn’t need much more till Len was coming so hard he had to grab the towel.

Barry grinned and sat up after swallowing all his cum.

“See? It’s a great stress reliever…” He giggled at the panting criminal.

“Yeah. You were right. Now come here.” He signed and pulled the boy against his side. He enjoyed his warmth in his afterglow. He would give this back a hundredfold though. The kid was looking forward to quite the night.

Len sat up and grabbed their glasses. He relaxed and drank his whine for the few minutes he needed for his refractory period but then there was no more delay for Barry. When he finished his wine, he grabbed Barry and pulled him into the now hot water.

Barry was caught by surprise and spilled his wine on himself. Len licked at it and kissed him.

“It’s my turn for the rest of the night.” Len growled and pulled Barry onto his lap. He slipped in two fingers carefully to make sure the water didn’t wash away the lube Barry prepped himself with before Len arrived. It was still slick, so he pushed his fingers as deep as he could and cooled them down, knowing by now that Barry enjoyed his powers quite a lot. As he expected Barry arched and moaned in pleasure.

There was a knock on the door.

“Bring them in!” Len yelled and pulled Barry into a kiss while he fingered him. He warmed his fingers as he pulled them out and turned them cold as ice when he pushed them back. Barry was whimpering and shaking on his lap as he kept an eye on the blushing girl who put his sushi on the table and then quickly left.

“You…” Barry wanted to say but the fingers scissoring and basically freezing his prostate interrupted him. He could only whimper with the intense feeling.

“Yes, I like to put on a little show of your pleasure.” Len grinned. “I’ll finger you for three more minutes then I’ll bend you over the side of the tub and fuck you until I’m coming. I won’t stop until I’m done so I suggest you hold your orgasm this time.” He grinned evilly and started stroking Barry’s cock while he still fingered him.

Barry whimpered and whined. Three minutes were a really long time. “Len…” he whined before giving up his hopeless fight and coming.

Len stayed true to his word and didn’t stop, though his stroking hand was gentler on Barry’s hypersensitive cock. After exactly three minutes Len really bent Barry over the side of the tub and after a short work of protecting and lubing himself up he slammed in. He didn’t let Barry adjust before he started fucking him hard with water splashing everywhere. He grabbed the bottle of whine and spilled it over Barry’s back, making him arch at the cold liquid. He licked at it and sucked hard at Barry’s neck as he pounded.

Barry tried to push back against the force of Len’s thrusts, but he was shaking so hard it was difficult. When Len’s cock cooled down inside of him he slipped over the edge and came arching and screaming.

“Holy shit, Len… mh… oooh… please…” He was hard in almost no time with this intensity and he wanted more, and it was perfect, and he was coming again while there was no sign of Len getting close. “I can’t… oh shit… Lennn”

“Yes Barry?” Len asked a little out of breath but cool.

“Feels amazing…” Barry whimpered. “So deep…”

Len pulled one of Barry’s legs up next to him, gaining more access to his hole. He grabbed onto his thigh and his hand cooled down enough to sting but not enough to injure.

Barry felt tears in his eyes as he came the third time getting exhausted, but Len was speeding up at just the right time elongating his orgasm. He was just shaking and trying not to slip when Len tensed behind him.

They slid back to the water as they both panted.

“Three times in a row? That’s impressive…” Len chuckled when he could speak normally.

“What can I say?” Barry giggled he leaned against Len because his body was cold, and the water was hot. That was his reason obviously. “Your cock is magic…”

“Mmmh... You say that to all your clients?” Len asked giving a quick kiss and pulling him on his lap sucking in his heat.

“Why would I do that?” Barry blinked with fake innocence. “They don’t have magic cocks…” He grinned relaxing against Len’s chest. His heated body enjoyed being heat-drained, though he was getting hungry with so much energy used up.

“So, you liked it…” Len grinned holding Barry tight.

“I loved it…” Barry grinned moving his hips a bit. He was tired, but Len was turning him on even now.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get a lot more tonight…” He slipped a finger in teasingly. “Now let’s eat!” He pulled his finger back and washed Barry’s body with a nicely smelling soap. He was tempted to stroke him teasingly until he was ready for the next round, but he heard from his friends that Barry needed to eat a lot. He sent his Rogues as often as he could and asked them to find out as much as they could. He slipped his cock teasingly between Barry’s cheeks when they stepped out and started drying up, he draped his towel over both of them and kissed Barry’s neck gently for a bit. Barry was less slippery now, so he didn’t push in.

They went to the table and Barry checked out the food uncertainly. Clearly, he didn’t know how much he was allowed to eat.

“I ordered at least a hundred pieces every two hours, Barry, eat as much as you can.” Len said with a gentle smile. He adored this kid to be honest, he just had to make sure it was safe to trust him before he got in too deep.

“Really?” Barry blinked up happily and Len gave him a quick kiss before he fed him with a maki.

“You’ll need your energy.” Len grinned knowingly. He had plans to exhaust him thoroughly.

Barry was chewing happily. Len chose his favorites and told Barry he could eat the rest. Barry ate even more happily.

Len was comfortably full of his own part, and he was a little bit surprised at the amount Barry ate without showing any sign of being uncomfortably full.

“Well, you can eat, that’s for sure…” Len said with a grin, not wanting to sound disapproving at all.

“Yeah… fast metabolism…” Barry blushed.

“Sweet.” Len got up and held his hand out for Barry. He led him to the bed and laid down on it. On their sides facing each other. “Let’s just digest a bit…” He kissed Barry sweet and slow.

Len was content with kissing Barry for the next half an hour until he felt fresh again. Then he pushed Barry on his back and started playing with him. He sucked on his nipples that had Barry moaning, licked around and into his belly button that made him gasp and finally he reached his cock and decided to give back some of the oral pleasures he received.

“Ah… you don’t have to… mmh…” When he tried to resist Len pushed in two fingers to shut him up. He felt a little sore and he could see Len noticed. Barry reached for the nightstand where there was another bottle of the lube and protection, so they didn’t have to get up to get it from the tub.

“Good boy. Now shut up, relax and enjoy!” Len smiled and went back to play with him. His freshly lubed fingers slipped in easily and had Barry moan sweetly.

Len sucked Barry till he was very close but pulled back just in time to prevent his orgasm. He chuckled at Barry’s disappointed mewling. He was adorable even when frustrated by edging. He went on fingering and sucking him and stopped every time Barry got close. He grinned at Barry’s hands clenching the sheets, his hips stuttering and his legs shaking. It was sweet. When there were only four minutes till their next load of food arrived, he climbed up to Barry’s lips and took advantage of their open state with his tongue.

“Do you want to come, sweet boy?” He asked.

“Please…” Barry mumbled needily.

“Hands and knees face the door.” Len grinned.

“Oh god someone’s gonna come in again, isn’t it?” Barry whined as he obeyed. “You’re making a show again…”

Len didn’t answer just teased him with the head of his cock, not pushing in yet. He made small pushing movements but never enough to actually breach the ring of muscle.

Barry tried to push back with frustrated little sounds, but Len grabbed his hips to hold them in place.

When there was a knock on the door Len pulled Barry up against his chest into a vertical position.

“Come in!” He called out and just as the door opened he slowly entered Barry, making him whimper and gasp. He could feel his blush in embarrassment as the girl also blushed furiously and packed out as fast as she could before she left.

Len moved slowly in Barry. Frustratingly slowly.

“You… Damn you Len…” Barry whined.

“You’re so beautiful, you probably made her day brighter…” He wasn’t speeding up. He barely started yet.

“That’s… mmh shit you fill me so nicely…” He loved how there was no pain at all when he was with Len. All pleasure and nice.

Len touched Barry’s nipples and left a thin layer of frost over them. He also cooled his cock down enough to make Barry whimper and clench.

“I love your powers…” Barry breathed.

Len sped up a little at that, pleasing both of them, but when Barry started really enjoying himself, he pulled out.

“I want to spank you. Back to your hands and knees.” He grinned as Barry obeyed. “but you’ve been good so I’m going to reward you.” He held out his hand in front of Barry as there formed a butt plug out of ice. “You can wear this if you want… I’ll spank you until it melts.”

“It’ll only melt when you want it to melt…” Barry giggled not falling for the trick.

“Exactly, baby…” Len chuckled as he pushed the toy inside Barry. He was carefully adjusting the temperature of the toy, so it wouldn’t freeze to Barry’s skin. It always had a layer of melt over it and it wasn’t ever colder than zero Celsius. It required a lot of his attention to make sure it wasn’t doing damage, but Barry’s sounds and shudders were worth it completely.

“So c-cooold…” Barry whimpered at the intense feeling. He didn’t have much time to think about it though as Len slapped his ass hard.

Len was alternating between his cheeks and after every five-five he played with the toy and stroked Barry’s cock back into full hardness.

Barry still desperately wanted to come. He never got far from the edge of his completion and it was getting so frustrating he felt his tears return.

“Please let me come…” He whimpered when Len pulled back from his cock and slapped his bright red ass again.

“Already?!” Len played surprised. “Let’s eat instead.” He climbed off the bed chuckling at Barry’s complaining whines.

Len lead Barry to the table and put him on his knees there. He pulled out the plug and in front of Barry where the younger could see it he formed it into a thin cock shape. He pushed it back and started slowly fucking Barry with it.

“Eat them, sweetheart, I won’t let you come until there’s even a crumb of food in here.” He lowered his voice to emphasize his words.

Barry felt fresh tears of frustration on his face, but he started eating. Len moved the toy torturously slowly but in a very right direction the whole time and Barry was shaking so hard by the end that he would have been vibrating if his powers weren’t blocked.

“Please pleasepleaseplease… Len, please…” He whined sniffing. He only needed a few strokes on his cock and he would be coming so hard.

“Such a sweet boy…” Len leaned up against his back. He moved the toy faster and pinched Barry’s nipple hard while he kissed his neck soothingly. “You can com now.” He also grabbed his cock and stroked Barry until the boy was shaking with his orgasm in his arms.

He waited carefully until Barry rode out his orgasm completely before getting up and raising Barry into his arms. He let the icy toy slip out of him and chuckled at Barry’s shudder at it. He carefully put Barry on the bed and kissed him over until he was back to his interest again.

“Now it’s my turn too.” Len grinned as he slipped back in with his cock. Barry’s hole was all cold around him, and he was sure his cock felt really hot for him.

“Oh god…” Barry whimpered. He threw his legs around Len’s waist. Len was all over him, with their chests and abs touching, their faces next to each other. Barry pulled Len on himself with both his arms and legs.

They had a nice rhythm close like this, neither of them wanted to break. It was sensual and perfect. They went on for the next hour. The girl brought in their next load of food, but this time Len didn’t care to show Barry off, he just wanted to feel him. Sometimes they just rested with Len deep inside, sometimes they rolled around with Barry on top and Len let him ride slowly. It was almost two hours later that they let their last orgasms arrive.

“That was…” Barry couldn’t find words, he only knew he felt happy.

“Yes, my beautiful Barry.” Len pulled him into a gentle embrace.

Barry was still shaking and overheated with his orgasm. He felt wonderful with Len’s cool draining some of the heat. It felt safe for him and relaxing.

Half asleep Len lead Barry to the table to eat the rest of the food before he led him back and pulled the blanket over them.

“Maybe even the wicked can rest a little bit.” He smiled and kissed Barry’s cheek. He really needed all this and many more of Barry’s heat.

This whole area was much harder than the others he went through and put under his control. The people here knew what it was like to have a peaceful life, working and living without fear. There were no criminals roaming and stealing and destroying lives. There was no violence all around them as they grew up and they were mostly honest, loving people. They wanted back what they used to have.

They mostly just tried to survive true to their former laws and peace, but Len was certain if someone who used to just live at the castle would show up they would follow them anywhere. He was certain there were many secret metas and fighters among them who survived because they just protected their family instead of fighting. They represented a giant force that could probably destroy Leonard and his Rogues.

Len found it easier to think the things around here through with Barry in his arms. He somehow gave him all the vibes what this place once was and what it meant. It was ridiculous how fast he was falling for this man, but he didn’t want to stop it. He didn’t want to start a pointless fight with his own feelings and this kind of feeling was new and wonderful for him.

He fell asleep happily holding the younger man and feeling all the energy that came from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Everyone!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its little bit longer and things actually happen :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a really bad scene in there between the "!!!!!!"-s so if you don't want to read something brutal around New Year's Eve or just at all then you can skip that part.  
> Also it's the last few minutes of the decade and I'm sitting on my family's couch alone because I'm sick so I'm posting this one for you whoever reads and hopefully likes this...

It wasn’t the very next day that Barry was sent to Gustav, but it didn’t take long to arrange. He was a present from Len to the man and Eobard didn’t care as long as someone paid, and Len paid in advance. He paid enough that it could be arranged on such a short notice.

Barry was transported in a tiny carriage pulled by a horse to the house. It was a huge building but by far not as big as the main family houses. And especially nowhere near the Allen castle. Eddie was sent with Barry this time, as he always had to have a guard when he went out. Partly to make sure he didn’t wander away anywhere else – especially to his home castle – and that he was safely escorted back to the brothel.

It was Eddie’s turn on escort duty, so he went with him. Barry liked it because Eddie was good company and kind to him. This wasn’t true for most of the guards at the brothel. They all thought they were better. When Barry was younger, he itched too show them how much stronger he was, but he didn’t feel that need any more, he just thought they were lucky.

Eddie couldn’t follow him inside and he felt a little bad for him as he had to stay outside in the cold or in the not exactly comfort of the carriage. It was rather warm though for a point, if tiny for a minus one. He was only paid till midnight, which meant four hours of fun for Gustav, not so fun for Barry and quite cold for Eddie.

Barry was led by a guard of Gustav’s to the man himself through a long corridor to a big warm room with a fireplace and fauteuils. He did his best to look around and memorize and complete the place based on what he learned about popular architecture as a kid, when it was approximately built. In the room he was led to there was a huge table in the corner and overall it was kind of a mix of a lounge and an office.

Gustav sat in a fauteuil facing the door, surrounded by four other guards. He was a short man with thin limbs and a round belly. He had a buffalo hump and a long nose. He was far from being attractive and Barry was not looking forward to getting closer to him.

“Search him!” Gustav told two guards when the door was shut behind Barry.

The two guys, both tall and muscled grabbed Barry and roughly searched him everywhere and took away the bottles of lube and the liquid form of protection. They manhandled Barry around roughly and pushed him to the ground when they were done. They gave the two bottles to their boss.

“You want to poison me, don’t ya?” Gustav asked suspiciously.

“Those are the protection and lubricant for sexual activities. I’m sure you’ve been debriefed about their use before I arrived.” Barry explained trying not to sound upset or annoyed.

“Then how you plan to kill me?” He asked, knowing Barry said the truth as he was actually explained how it all worked by a maid before.

“I don’t plan on doing any harm to you.” Barry said with an innocent smile. This guy was clearly paranoid.

“Don’t lie to me!” He yelled. “Why else would Snart send you over?”

“He didn’t send me for that. He wants to have a partnership with you as an influential person in this area. I’m supposed to be a gift for you, so your negotiations could start in a better mood.” Barry smiled again sweetly. He didn’t want to touch this man and now he had to convince him about it.

“I don’t believe you, but you won’t have a chance to harm me. Boys!” he motioned for his guards and Barry didn’t understand first.

!!!!!!

The guards went and grabbed Barry again. Two of them held Barry down while the other two started hitting him and ripping away his clothes. Barry tried to protect himself somewhat, but he had no chance against the four of them. He was a little shocked by the violence even though he was rather used to it.

When Gustav deemed him messed up enough, he told the guards to hold him in place. They forced Barry on the floor onto his hands and knees first, then one of them stepped harshly on his back to force his face down with his ass up.

Gustav got himself ready and without any care for the boy he pushed right in.

Barry whimpered quietly but he was glad that at least he used the protection and the lube.

He fucked the boy roughly, almost like he wasn’t even a person. He basically jerked himself into him.

Barry was just glad he didn’t last very long. No more than two minutes went by, before he was done and pulled out.

“That’s a tight hole on you boy.” He panted. “Have some fun boys! Only rule is not to kill him.” he told his bodyguards as he sat back in the fauteuil to watch.

Barry’s eyes widened for a moment. It never happened to him before. He was usually rented by one man or a couple and fucked by them, he was often tied down or used or hurt but he was never thrown to guards for playing. He felt cheap and weak.

The guards were rough and violent, taking turns beating him, twisting his arms and fucking him. They didn’t care about him at all. He heard the sickening sound of his arm breaking as pain flood his mind. He screamed, and he was punched in the face for it. They passed him around and at Gustav’s idea double penetrated him. That had him yelling and fighting a little harder again. They just laughed.

Barry clang to the thought of Len killing these people soon after this. He imagined their screams as they slowly froze to death. He also reminded himself that this wasn’t going to last all night. He was cut, burned and one of his legs was also broken by the time they finished.

They pushed him to the floor and threw his ripped clothes at him to get dressed.

“Tell Snart if he wants something, he should visit me himself.” Gustav stood over him as he clumsily tried to dress back up with one hand.

“You will regret this.” Barry said quietly with a kind smile and he could see the shock on Gustav’s face the contradiction between his expression and words caused. He was physically broken, but he learned long ago to keep his mind and emotions intact in situations like this. He was mentally fine, completely detached from his broken body. It wasn’t healthy, but it helped him survive, especially now that he saw a way out, with Len’s help.

!!!!!!

He was thrown outside, and he fell as he couldn’t stand on his broken leg. Eddie was there the moment the door closed behind him.

“Holy shit, Barry, what did that man do to you?” he asked worriedly as he tried to help him up without hurting him even more.

“Told his guards to have some fun.” Barry sighed and whimpered at the pain.

“To what kind of person is this fun…” Eddie was shocked. Most of the time Barry could hide from him and the other guards from the brothel how badly he was fucked up by his clients, but there were exceptions. This was the first exception with Eddie there.

“He’s paranoid and fucked up in many ways…” Barry told him with disgust. “Don’t worry though I’ll be fine by morning.” then he thought about it a bit more. “Maybe afternoon…”

“I still don’t understand how it’ possible…” Eddie sighed but didn’t question it anymore and Barry was glad.

Eddie helped him into the carriage and also tried to hold him in the least painful position on their way back. Barry was incredibly grateful for it.

Barry also dreaded what awaited him from Eobard that night. He always enjoyed hurting him when he was the most vulnerable and he still felt more vulnerable than usual after what happened.

It wasn’t as bad as he expected though. He told Eobard everything that happened there including how shocked he was by being used and hurt by four people. Eobard didn’t fuck him thankfully. He just examined all his injuries, touching them and feeling them up before he speed-cleaned them all. He put the anklet on him and left him to rest.

*******************

Len watched from a little further, far away to stay hidden but close enough to see what he wanted to see. He watched Barry arrive and walk in then he went back to their own house and asked Shawna to transport him back at midnight. It took several jumps in the dark, but it was still faster than walking there.

Anger flared in his veins when he saw how carelessly Barry was thrown out. The air froze around him, and Shawna had to slam her hand over her moth to prevent her yelp when Barry fell. They saw the guard from the brothel help him up and they heard some of their conversation and somewhat figured the rest.

Len was so angry he seriously considered throwing all his plans away and torturing Gustav and his guards to death right now. He took some deep breaths though and decided to talk to Barry first and find out what exactly happened. He wanted to comfort the young man, but he couldn’t just go there right now.

They went back to their house, that used to belong to the Santinis, but they redecorated, and it was a nice enough residence for now, and Len continued to build his plans.

*************************

Barry had a little time to rest after what happened with Gustav, because for some reason his next day client cancelled his appointment but still paid half the price. He helped out during the evening, but Eobard allowed him to leave without a partner and sleep things off.

Eobard told him it was because Oliver was coming the next day and he had to be fresh and ready for the man. Barry thought it was probably because he was still a little shocked by the events and other than probably looking pretty awful and tired, he also jumped at every harsher word and every raised arm.

Despite all that he wasn’t in too bad a shape, or better worded he didn’t feel so shaken. He appreciated his time off though and rested in a comfortable hot bath alone. He always loved taking a bath alone, it was calming and refreshing and quite rare in his business. This time though he wished Len would be there with him.

He had to think, make plans. There were so many unknown variables he had to figure out for himself before he could make a real plan. He wasn’t used to knowing so little about what was happening. Also, he never really wanted to interfere before to be honest. He just collected the information for Eobard and to keep up with what was happening in his home.

Now he needed a lot more knowledge and decided to ask around his friends and bring together as much as he could. He needed to find the new big players and find out their plans and what they knew. He could do this. And then he could face Len with a good plan when he told him the truth about himself and…

He froze with his thoughts. He was seriously considering this? No, he wasn’t just considering it he straight on planned it. He trusted Len way too much. He heard many bad things about the man, about how cold and cruel he could be. He might not show him that side of his yet, but it was there. He had to be careful. He could also be killed by Eobard any moment effectively executing all of Barry’s current dreams.

Barry sighed and let himself slip down and sink under the water. He stayed down about a minute before he sat up again to breath.

He groaned. It didn’t matter in what kind of context he was thinking about Len, the man always turned him on. He was so aroused his movement in the water caused enough sensation for him to almost moan. He started stroking himself slowly and he almost wished Eobard would visit him and fuck him hard against a wall, so he could imagine being fucked by Len instead. He wanted to be filled by his cock and feel safe in his arms. Safe but pounded hard.

He sat out on the edge of the tub and leaned back on the warm wooden floor. He also reached for the lube and started playing with himself. He had a strong urge to just jerk off and come as soon as possible, but he also wanted to enjoy his moment alone. He stroked himself painfully slowly and he grinned at the thought that Len would do the same, knowing how turned on he was right now.

He played with his balls and massaged his perineum before he slipped his finger in. He gasped. It has been a while since he fingered himself for his own pleasure. He joined the second finger and deemed it enough for his pleasure. He slowly moved them in and out pushing against his prostate gently, just enough to feel. He tried to make it last but also didn’t want to tire himself too much because then he would have all the bad memories attack him.

He slowly increased the speed of both his hands driving himself smoothly into a nice sating orgasm. He mouthed Len’s name, but he didn’t dare to even whisper it in fear of someone listening. He never thought that one day he would be fantasizing about a client.

When he came down from his haze, he sank back into the water to clean away the mess he made. He used the same scented soap they used with Len and he went to bed smiling and humming quietly.

It took a little while to fall asleep as usual. He had to concentrate to banish all negative thoughts from his mind to prevent his nightmares. He went through his usual mindful process of eliminating bad memories and thoughts and inviting good ones while calming his mind.

He even slept in a little not waking as early as he did when he had clients in his bed.

He went to ask around his friends about what they knew and what was up with them. He figured out some things, but he couldn’t really plan as he was a little stressed out about having a client that night. He didn’t think it would have this strong of an effect on him, but it was. He was scared, not of the actual pain more like the level of violence. He was used to with being hurt when he knew it was coming and expected it. He was not used to several man just jumping at him. He tried to listen to his friends and tune into their stories, trying to calm himself with them. He somewhat succeeded by the time the evening came, it was Oliver after all, he knew the man.

Oliver was even more tense than usually. He took one look at Iris and turned away almost immediately to look for Barry. He usually mingled with the small crowd, talked to both of them and decided based on his mood. Tonight, he was too stressed to consider a fragile beauty like Iris.

He went straight to Barry when he found him with his eyes.

“I’m gonna need a bath and we need to talk. I’m staying the night.” He said to Barry quickly, knowing he will act accordingly while he talks to Eobard about his decision.

Barry sighed when he was out of hearing distance from Oliver, knowing he had a hard night ahead of him. Oliver wasn’t a bad client. He was sexy, muscled and powerful, all things that Barry appreciated in a man and Barry strongly believed he was a good man. He also didn’t hurt him in any special ways other than fucking out all his stress. This, Barry also could appreciate when he was into it, which was almost every time, even now.

What worried him was having flashbacks and panicking when he was with him. Or well, if he was too into it, he might accidentally call him Len and that would be really awkward.

He shook himself and went to look for Leena and asked her to make just a tiny little fire that would soon go out and leave only ember behind to keep his bath warm. He also asked for Oliver’s favorite meat and cheese filled pastry bites and two plates of something actually dinner-like. As for drinks he asked her to bring some choices both alcoholic and not. He needed them all rather late though as he knew Oliver liked to first take him once and relax a bit before he ate, then they would talk while they digested and round two to ‘n’ came next.

He went to his room to wait for Oliver and get somewhat ready. He checked the water and it was warming up nice and slow, he was proud of Leena. He checked to make sure everything was clean and arranged, the sheets changed and smelling nice. He left the door half open, so Oliver would know he can some in.

When Oliver arrived at his room the man was still visibly tense. He closed the door behind himself and pulled off his shirt in one smooth movement as he walked up to Barry and pulled the boy into a deep rough kiss.

He grabbed Barry’s hair and pulled on it hard to control the kiss. His hands then slid down to his back to grab at him and pull him in tight. He ripped away Barry’s shirt as if he was angry with the fabric for blocking him.

Fear ran through Barry at the rip of his clothes, but it wasn’t followed by several punches, so he could control himself and led his attention back to the kiss. Oliver still noticed and pulled back a little.

“What’s wrong, Barry?” He asked seriously. He’s never seen Barry anything but eager before.

“Nothing.” Barry smiled gratefully for the little breather. “Just had a real bad client recently and I guess it got to me a bit… but I’m fine and you’re still hot.” He grinned looking Oliver over. He had many scars but not as many as Len did. He was wealthy before Barry’s parents died and had to become strong to keep some of what he had and gain back what he lost through the chaos. Barry knew he lost his parents too at that time. On the contrary Len’s scares were from his whole life that he built up from probably not much.

Barry licked his lips and put his arms around Oliver’s neck to pull him back into another passionate kiss as he slowly started backing up towards the bathtub. They got rid of the rest of their clothes quickly and stepped into the now comfortably hot water. Barry grabbed a nicely scented soap and started washing Oliver from the neck down, massaging him gently. He wasn’t as thorough as he was with Len but as he felt how tense Oliver was, he considered giving him a similar relaxing massage. For now, though, he concentrated on his shoulders where the muscles mainly tensed up from stress.

After a short while Oliver grabbed Barry and pulled him on his lap to continue kissing him. He grabbed his ass cheeks hard and moved his complete lower body to rub against his own.

Oliver wasn’t as patient for a nice relaxing bath as he thought after all and when he was washed over completely, and the water washed away the soap he stood up with Barry still on his lap and carried him out towards the towels. He threw a few towels on the bed and put Barry on them before he grabbed the lube and handed it to the boy.

“Open yourself for me!” He told him, voice like growl from being so turned on. Barry’s wet body arching into the best position to finger himself was quite the sight.

Oliver slowly dried himself as he watched Barry. He then applied the protection onto himself and lubed up so generously there was a bunch left on his fingers. He climbed above Barry and pulled his hand away to take its work on with his own fingers. He gasped when Barry moaned at his entering fingers. Oliver always loved how responsive he was, moaning when he enjoyed yelping when something hurt him and oh so sweetly letting him control everything. He fingered him until he was sure he wouldn’t hurt him too much by pounding him through the bed.

He turned Barry around and slapped his round ass just to see it jiggle. It was hot as hell. He pushed his fingers back slamming roughly against Barry’s prostate to make him moan and make sure he was open before he stroked his cock into ready hardness. He penetrated slowly, letting Barry feel his whole length and listening to him gasp and sigh at it.

“Aah… feels so nice…” Barry sighed and concentrated on Oliver’s face in front of his mind’s eyes not to forget who he was with. “Your cock is curved so nicely Ollie…”

Oliver growled pleased and pushed his hips hard against Barry’s ass to go as deep as possible until he heard that small sweet whimper from the boy that signed that he felt him as deep as he wanted. He moved slow and deep holding Barry’s hips firmly in place. He soon started to speed up and slammed so hard he could use the bed’s springs to slam their hips harder.

The room was filled with the slippery sound of the excess lube, Barry’s moaning and whimpering and Oliver’s deep growls. Barry grabbed the sheets and relaxed his body, so it didn’t hurt to be so roughly handled. It felt good, a little rushed but good. His cock rubbed against the towels under him and he was getting close. His hazy mind couldn’t think about anything else then the cock roughly breaching him and how fit Oliver was to keep up this intensity for so long. He must be really stressed.

It took a while for Oliver to tire himself enough to start actually enjoying himself instead of rushing for some of the so desired feeling that was just unreachable. He fucked hard for a while and he didn’t get closer to his orgasm until he was sweaty and panting and finally arriving to the present in his mind instead of analyzing past events. It was quick from there.

He came into Barry deep inside holding him tight with his arms around his chest biting his neck to quiet himself.

Barry whimpered and moved his hips enough to come too while Oliver was still deep inside of him.

Oliver panted on top of him for several more minutes before he pulled out and rolled over next to him. He just let his hands rest next to him and relaxed completely uncaring about his state.

Barry raised himself to his hands and knees and stretched like a cat after a nap. He was sore but satisfied. He pulled off the used protection from Oliver’s spent cock and pulled the man gently up to then lead him into the tub and clean him. He then carefully dried him with soft towels. He led him back to the bed and after throwing the towels away he laid him down.

Oliver relaxed and let himself be handled. He smiled when Barry climbed above him and started kissing him gently and playfully all over. He grabbed the boy and pulled him up to kiss him on the lips. He enjoyed this a lot as long as they didn’t do anything further. If they did more, he wanted control and he would put Barry under himself for that.

After a while Barry pulled back a bit, knowing their food would arrive any moment now. He gave Oliver one of the soft robes and he put one on himself. He went to the door and he was there by the time they heard the knock. Barry opened the door almost immediately that never failed to shock Leena, mostly the contrast how punctual Barry was when he had a client compared to how lost in time and tardy, he could be when he was by himself.

They brought in the food and put on the table with the glasses while the drinks were placed on the ground where they weren’t in the way. Leena soon left, and Barry was sitting at the table, waiting for Oliver to come and eat.

Oliver watched them pack out the food, appreciating how Barry knew what he needed when he was like this, from the comfort of the bed leaning back on pillows. He waited for a while after the girl left to see if Barry would get nervous waiting. He almost never got nervous though. This technique of his worked quite well with other prostitutes and some of the people he dealt with – without sex of course most of the time – but Barry seemed to be immune to it. On their first time he just looked questioning and so innocent at him that Oliver wanted to just kiss and take him again on the floor next to the table. Since then he just waited patiently, annoyingly hard to read when he wanted to be.

Finally, Oliver stood and went to the table, sitting across from Barry.

“I heard Cold visited you.” Oliver started the conversation, cutting right in the middle.

“Yes, he did. Did he visit you too?” Barry smiled, trying not to seem too happy just thinking of Len.

“Not yet. He’s working with the Darbinyans right now. Strange allies to choose…” Oliver said thinkingly, watching Barry intensely. He noticed how Barry’s expression darkened at the mention of the Darbinyans. He quickly put together the picture, his face and the mention of some really bad client.

“He’s not working with them.” Barry decided to try his own hand in some manipulation. He would be glad if Len and Oliver could work together, or at least endure each other’s presence. They were people who Barry thought were acceptable in a position of power. “He plans on killing Araz and I’ll let him know that Gustav is even worse.”

“He sent you there.” Oliver made his deduction and Barry didn’t deny it. He was a little nervous though about Eobard listening in. “And he’ll listen to you…”

“Yes.” Barry smiled happily and took a big bite of his food.

“Why?” Oliver raised an eyebrow. He thought having Barry as an ally was a much smarter choice than the Darbinyans and much more like the man he heard about Cold being. The sneaky bastard was truly dangerous, and Oliver could see it. It was part of what stressed him so much recently.

“Araz wanted to buy his sister and Gustav is paranoid and violent. Snart prefers people who can keep their cool. They aren’t a good match.” Barry said seriously as he reached for the olives that Oliver pushed to the side of his plate.

“What do you think of him?” Oliver smiled at their little ritual. He didn’t like olives, but he liked how they changed the taste of a dish and Barry loved them.

“Of Snart?” Barry asked and received a nod. “I like him. He’s smart and a good company.” He tried and partly failed to keep his adoration out of his voice and face. “I think he’s smart and controlled enough to keep his power position and keep under control his people and the lands he claims as his. He is a very powerful meta, but his power isn’t his most dangerous weapon. I think he will get what he wants, and I think you should work with him, not against him. I only met him twice though.”

“Has he hurt you?” Oliver asked still tense about it, not being fan of Cold.

“Less than you did.” Barry said firmly. He wasn’t supposed to talk to the clients about each other without Eobard’s permission.

Oliver was momentarily annoyed by his answer, but Barry was firm enough to make him shut his mouth about his protests. He knew he wasn’t always kind to Barry, but he knew he was better than most of his clients. He had to remind himself of what Felicity told him quite often; being better didn’t mean being good. Felicity was his on and off girlfriend and another powerful player in the area. She was okay with him sleeping with prostitutes and she herself visited them a few times, but she wasn’t always okay with him relieving stress through Barry. She hated even the idea that Barry was there to be hurt.

“Fine. So, you think I should be friendly with him.” He was examining all of Barry’s reactions to find out more, something he could use later.

“I think you should stay reasonable and cool headed while negotiating with him.” Barry cleared it up. He was sure that they could come to an agreement if they were willing to give up some of their pride. He was seeing less and less chances of that happening though, knowing both men somewhat now.

“I’ll see what I can do.” Oliver said staying calm. He changed the topic then. “Me and Felicity had a few fights recently about the lands at our borders. I want to build an infrastructure that links all our lands and properties. She wants to build parks and houses instead. I mean it’s nice and all, but it would be a little random…”

“You both look at the problem from the wrong perspective…” Barry sighed knowing what this was about, and how they saw the world. They both started out in rich and powerful families and though they temporarily lost some of that wealth they’ve never been poor and weak.

Barry stood and went to one of his cupboards. He took paper and pencil and sat back at the table. While Oliver finished his meal Barry quickly drew up a map of the area and the properties. He used different signs for habited areas, fertile lands and just nothing. He wrote there the richest people and signed their properties. He also colored it based on approximately how many people lived on a certain land. When they finished eating, he packed away the dirty dishes and started explaining Oliver what was wrong with their whole concept of making their lands more usable or pretty.

He showed them where villages were overpopulated and there was famine while there were completely fertile lands abandoned. He knew it wasn’t so easy to just relocate the population but drew up a complete plan for Oliver. There should be roads built and also houses for the poor. If they relocated the people by offering them lands in exchange for cultivating it and redistributing the crops could solve many problems. When the abandoned lands were habited and farmed again, they can start thinking about developing the infrastructure according to the needs and then they can start making parks and installing forests.

Oliver listened carefully. It actually made a painful lot of sense to think about the wellbeing and basic situation of the people before starting to try and increase the possibilities. Their fight now seemed petty and insensitive. He knew Barry was the right person to ask about this even though he had no idea how he knew so much to draw up a map this accurate from memory and have a complete plan about taking care of the people.

Barry smiled when he saw Oliver got his point. It wasn’t fully his plan though. It came partly from his father and this was their plan about the lands further from the centre of the territory. They needed to feed the growing population, so they needed more lands to be farmed ad they also had to deal with overpopulated areas and poverty where there were more people than jobs. This seemed to be the right solution and they started bringing it to reality when the riots started and they both had to work as the Flash to keep up the peace. Then… Well Barry couldn’t deal with things after that. Now he modified the plans enough to fit the current situation, or at least what he knew of it.

Oliver took notes about ways to get it done and some details of the basic plan to later share with Felicity. It was running rather late by the time they finished. Or rather when Oliver ran out of patience for this planning and politics and just pulled Barry into a kiss. He bent him back and climbed above him, while he continued kissing him.

Barry just chuckled and tried to protect the papers as best as he could. Oliver was a smart man when it came to strategy for a fight, but he was terrible when it came to politics and ruling. He was also impatient and careless when he didn’t feel the weight of things on himself. He let himself be manhandled though for now when he was relocated to the bed, so Oliver could reach the protection bottle and do whatever he wished.

Oliver raised Barry’s legs over his shoulder and pushed right back in knowing Barry was still open enough to take it. He loved his sweet whimpers when he fucked him the second time. He knew he was a little sore, especially now that he was so rough before, but he knew he would start enjoying himself after a bit. He changed position twice loving how Barry moaned louder at every new sensation.

Barry followed Oliver’s lead. He was rough but not too bad and he could enjoy himself fine. He still wished to be with Len instead. He was so much nicer like he cared about him. Oliver just knew he could take it and even if he had some doubts in the beginning, they were gone a long time ago.

They slept apart, on different parts of the huge bed and Barry woke before Oliver stirred the slightest bit even though Oliver was an early bird most times. He pulled the little lever to call someone from the kitchen. He opened the door a bit and waited by it so there wouldn’t be a knock that could wake Oliver. He ordered him coffee and two morning muffin sandwiches.

He woke Oliver with breakfast in bed and pretended that he was packing together the dirty dishes and empty bottles of drinks to hide how hungry he was. He also washed himself in the cooled water and brushed his teeth before took the trail from Oliver and climbed back on the bed to see if he wanted a morning round three. He did.

Oliver wasn’t as rough in the morning as he was when he arrived, but he didn’t care much about Barry’s soreness either. He washed himself after too and tidied up with Barry’s help before he left.

Eobard wasn’t kind to him either. He only listened in to their farming plans last night, so he didn’t know about what Barry told Ollie about Len, but he had to give something to Eobard. He told him that Oliver was really interested in Snart because they haven’t met yet. He also told him that Oliver didn’t like the Darbinyans either which meant they weren’t going to be on the radar for long now.

Eobard fucked him rough and uncaring, twisting his arm and holding him down in an uncomfortable position. When he was finally done Barry felt exhausted. when the anklet was on him and he was left alone he washed away Eobard’s come, then ate superfast and just fell back to sleep until the cleaners arrived.

He asked around his friends to find out what they knew but it wasn’t much. He figured now, that Len didn’t contact many of the lords around yet, despite being here for months now. They rumored that he contacted some of the farmers with bigger lands, but they had no reliable source as farmers weren’t coming to expensive brothels. The anticipation and tension were growing among the power players and Barry understood it had to be part of Len’s plan.

Some of the rich clients complained to them that Cold was destroying the peace they had among them, but Barry wasn’t a fool enough to believe there was a peace to disrupt. They were secretly and not so secretly killing and attacking each other and mostly the peasants paid the price of their stupid fights. They were all scared though and trying to offer something for Cold, so he wouldn’t destroy them. They didn’t have much worth though, only the bit of gold they looted from anywhere they weren’t ashamed. It included graves and family relics. They spent most of that at the brothel hoping to pay Eobard’s protection. It wasn’t really a thing though, Eobard would kill anyone without a second thought.

He wasn’t much smarter by the time he had to concentrate on his client again. He was kicked around until his ribs broke and he had trouble breathing. He never understood Sean’s fetish, but it was awfully scary every time even knowing he probably wasn’t going to die, it still felt like dying. He was coughing up blood half the night until he finally left, and Eobard gave him the anklet before he actually started dying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, Everyone!!!
> 
> Ollie! Yaays! :D Things are happening o.o


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some planning action and some smut...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm late again with the chapter but I had an exam yesterday and it didn't go well... Then I went shopping because everything is on sale XD then I fell asleep and woke up to my flatmate having sex and her bed was knocking on my wall... So now I'm tired and have a headache and have to take a train home because of stupid bureaucracy and I also have to study for my next exam...
> 
> So basically; Fuck my life XD
> 
> Enjoy!

Barry was scared of what was coming next, because Eobard like to keep it from him until the last moment who his next client was. He was almost tearing up in relief when he saw Len enter the room. They locked eyes and Barry walked up to him. 

They kissed fluidly right there by the door and Barry noticed that Cold was cold.

“Is it this cold outside or you’re this stressed?” He asked curiously, though partly to know what to expect. He really didn’t know what was the weather like outside because they weren’t allowed outside. 

There was an inner garden that was visible from the round corridor’s glass wall that had their rooms on the outer side. They could hang out there, but it was a rather secluded area and the temperature was almost the same all year around.

“It’s very cold right now. I think it’ll be snowing tomorrow.” Len said, voice cold and emotionless with having an audience in the room. 

“Really? I love snow! It’s so pretty and clean when it falls!” Barry got excited even though he wasn’t even sure he would see any of it. 

“If you’ll be good tonight, I’ll take you out to see.” Len grinned licking his lips.

“Sounds amazing!” Barry grinned too. 

Len didn’t change at all visibly, but Barry could feel him tense up when Eobard entered the hall too. 

“I see you don’t waste your time Mr. Snart…” Eobard said in his usual sickly-sweet tone when he was talking to the clients. He knew it was annoying and it helped him read people.

“I’m paying for the whole night for a reason Mr. Thawne. I’m hoping we can discuss some further appointments now or maybe a little later?” Len changed his tone to the same sickly-sweet one except a bit colder, more sarcastic as if he was subtly mocking. It wasn’t subtle in Len’s book.

“Now is fine.” Eobard motioned for them to sit to a secluded little booth of fauteuils. He made a face when Cold pulled Barry with himself but couldn’t really protest when he was paying for his company. “Barry get down to work on your guest!”

Barry blushed a little and instead of sitting next to Len he kneeled between his legs and started mouthing at his cock. He hated that he might make it harder for Len to deal with Eobard, but he didn’t dare to protest.

“Just like that, sweet boy.” Len moaned. “Use your lips… yeah.” He ignored Eobard sitting across him for several minutes and just enjoyed Barry’s work. Two can play the game.

Eobard cleared his throat with reluctance, knowing it meant he lost this round.

“Oh, sorry… He just has wonderful lips…” Len grinned as he focused back on Thawne.

“I know.” Eobard licked his lips. 

“I want to take him as often as possible.” Len opened the actual conversation they sat down for.

“Once a week is what I can offer.”

“What if I want to take him out for several days?”

“It’ll double the price with every added day, and one of my guards will always have to be there.” Eobard knew it would bring him a lot of money and as he hoped several days of soreness for Barry, with no healing outside of the brothel.

“That is fine by me. I’ll want to take him out if it snows, maybe fuck him on a horse as we ride…” He watched Eobard lick his lips at the thought. “Then I’m sure the weather will warm back up a bit before the real winter arrives and I’m planning some camping with my favorite Rogues. I’ll want to take him and some of the others for a few days.”

“Sounds nice but I’ll need exact dates soon, there are others who want them, especially him.” He looked at Barry who was still mouthing gently at Len’s clothed cock.

“That is fair but depends on the weather.” Len leaned a bit forward and slid his hand into Barry’s hair.

“You have a weather meta…” Eobard took on the challenge.

“Yes.” Len grinned. Two of them actually, but Clyde wasn’t as strong, and he’d been sick lately, so they hid him. “It’ll be snowing probably a few times this week but certainly from Tuesday to Friday next week and then it’ll clear, and we’ll have a nice warmer camping weather on the weekend and the week after that. I’m guessing that the week after that will bring the real winter and I just love a warm body when it’s cold outside. I would pay double for twice a week.”

“Sounds intriguing. Fine.” He sped away and back with two little pieces of paper and wrote down the dates for both of them. “I’ll just put on an extra fee for those who want real harm on him and pick the ones that are willing to pay.” he grinned cruelly watching Barry squirm uncomfortably on the ground. He didn’t even notice the cold-burning anger in Leonard’s eyes at that. He wrote down next wednesday and then the next week he allowed four days from thursday to sunday from then he suggested Tuesdays and Fridays. Len accepted for now, though he was certain he will test the limits later. Preferably without Barry’s lips on his most sensitive part.

“I paid for this time in advance. I’ll bring the next payment when I’m back for my next visit.” Len grinned contently pushing down his anger and pulled Barry up for a kiss by his hair.

“I accept.” Eobard said and stood up to take his little piece of paper and copy the dates to his books.

When Eobard was finally gone Len pulled Barry into a gentle hug for a minute before he pulled back and turned to walk to his room.

They caught a maid on the way and asked to bring them snacks and drinks and make a fire for the bath.

When they were in the privacy of Barry’s room Len pulled him in for a gentle kiss. He carefully stroked Barry’s face, hair and sides. He kissed slow and sweet and had Barry melted in his arms in just a few moments.

“Sorry for Gustav.” Len pulled back and touched their foreheads. He looked at Barry through half lidded eyes.

“Did you know what he was going to do? What he’s like?” Barry asked pulling back further to see Len’s reactions fully.

“No. I’ve never even seen him before.” Len felt guilty a little bit. He should have, but he actually didn’t expect the man to be like that. He acted uncharacteristically naiv about the situation. 

“Do you know what he did?” Barry asked quietly moving back closer, believing the other man. 

“Not in details.” Len said. He wanted to know but he was willing to wait for Barry to tell him for a bit longer.

“I want to tell you all the details right, but I want him dead. And I want you to tell him that when you want someone dead, you don’t send them presents. Then freeze his dick off.” Barry said quietly upset as he inched back towards Len’s comforting arms.

“I can do that.” Len smiled as he held Barry’s face in his hand. He pulled the boy into his protecting arms with the other.

They undressed and climbed into the hot water. Barry started telling everything to Len that happened since they last met. He was sitting on the man’s lap and talking quietly against his ear. He told him everything about the building, Gustav and the bodyguards. He told him almost everything about Oliver. He told him how he wanted them to work together though it wouldn’t be easy, and he shared the main points of the plan he draw up for Oliver.

Len didn’t ask questions, just listened and held Barry gently, then more protectively as he talked. He got a little tense when he heard about Oliver. He’s been paying attention to his moves for quite a while now and knew he was a smart man. They also had many common personality traits that would make it very hard to work together. He believed Barry because it was coherent with all his previous knowledge and he couldn’t help agreeing about Queen. It didn’t make it any easier though, especially knowing that Oliver fucked Barry too.

When Barry was done with his story he turned his attention to kissing Len’s neck and jaw to slowly inch towards his lips. He whimpered when Len pulled him closer so tight he could barely breath and kissed him deep.

“I’ll be more careful in the future and try to avoid getting you hurt.” Len said quietly. “If you’re still with me…” He started hesitantly.

“Of course, I’m with you.” Barry giggled rubbing his hard cock against Len’s. He couldn’t help getting so turned on when the man was there. Even his presence calmed Barry and made him feel safe. He liked both the man himself and what he meant for his possible future. When he was with Len he felt free and he hoped that it was just a taste of what he could have.

“Fuck…” Len growled and squeezed Barry close. “I don’t even know what I want to do with you now… I want so many things and also just hold you…” He sighed very quietly even Barry could only barely hear him. 

“I’m happy as long as it’s you…” Barry giggled and wiggled his hips moaning as his cock rubbed against Len’s stomach. “You turn me on so much… I want to feel you I want…” He just whimpered and hid his face in Len’s neck. 

There was a knock on the door and Leena brought in their snacks. It was several trays of one-bite snacks and a few jars of juices and water. She was quick and efficient and left as soon as she was done seeing she was timing a little bad and didn’t want to be an inconvenience. Barry was glad she was getting good at reading situations with him. He liked this girl even though she’s been his maid only for a few months.

“So, what’s your plan, Captain?” Barry giggled when they were alone again.

“My plan…” Len started and suddenly his whole body was ice cold. Barry whimpered loudly at the feel of the cold and pleasure it sent through his body with the hot water all around. “Is to tie you down and have my ways with you however I want.”

“Please…” Barry could only breathe it out weakly. He was so turned on and so close he felt his body squirm and his hole clench.

They dried up quickly and went to the bed. Barry wanted to grab all they needed while Len sat comfortably but Len didn’t let him. He giggled when he was pushed to the bed by strong cold hands.

“You can help me with your words.” Len grinned. “That stands for the whole night. I want you to speak and tell me what you like, what you don’t like and what you want.”

“Got it!” Barry grinned licking his lips. “the second drawer right in front of you has the ropes. The red ones are my favorite, they’re soft… I only used them once…” He both blushed at the idea of Len caring about him enough to use the red ones because Barry liked them, and he was sad that most of his clients touched it and said it would be too comfortable for their liking. “You can check the other drawers though… if you like something I’m gladly up for anything with you.”

Len did just that. Finding a few interesting toys and many that he had no idea how to use. 

“Have you used all of them before?” Len asked curiously while forming a plan in his head for the night and looking for his options. Ha started by taking out and putting on the bed the red ropes and a spreader bar.

“Not with clients, but Eobard tried all of them on me.” Barry shuddered at some of the memories.

“I see.” Len took a few chains from the drawers increasing I link size and paid attention to Barry’s reactions. When he tensed a little bit, just barely visibly he put the next chain back. He took a pinwheel and some textured gloves. Just to have options he added a few dildos and vibrators. 

Len first just kissed Barry nice and slow and laid him back on the bed. He took his sweet time with the kiss and gently stroking him into position.

“Nothing special I just want to restrain you a bit… just to give me control.” Len whispered as he slid the soft ropes along Barry’s skin and tied his wrists to the headboard’s according parts. “If I wasn’t paying for this I would blindfold and gag you to take complete control of you…”

“The time will come!” Barry giggled when his hands were securely tied. It wasn’t too tight, but he couldn’t move them too much. He felt so warm and happy about having future plans of freedom. He squirmed though because he really needed more of Len.

“Yes.” Len grinned and kissed him deeper making him want more before he pulled back to tie the spreader bar between his ankles. The he tied the two ends of a rope to the middle of the bar so now he could join it to the hook on the headboard when he wanted to have access to Barry’s ass. ”So, where do we want to start?”

“I don’t care just touch me!” Barry whimpered. He tugged on his restraints and tried get closer to Len who was watching him hungrily. 

Len grabbed a textured glove made of rubber and pulled it on. He planned to finger Barry with every single finger until he begged for more. He hanged the bar up to the headboard and licked at Barry’s balls and cock before he climbed up between his spread legs and kissed him while he grabbed the lube.

Len was generous with the lube when he pulled back from the kiss and played around Barry’s hole for a while until he coated his skin and the whole glove with the fluid. He started with the little finger as it only had a pointy end to it, and it was thinner than most fingers. He could ease it inside easily.

Barry still moaned at the feeling. It was both foreign with the texture and familiar as it was Len. I was nice but by far not enough. “Len.” He sighed. “Please give me more… I want to feel full…”

“You want… but you won’t… until I say so.” Len grinned and slowly moved his little finger in and out. 

“And when will that be? mmh… please Len give me something…” Barry whined. He tried to push his hips against Len’s finger to feel him deeper, but his little finger was far from what he truly wanted.

“Here.” Len gave a small kiss to Barry’s inner thigh. “This is something.” 

“Mm-mm-mh….” Barry mewled and tugged on the ropes holding his wrists. He couldn’t get free without his powers and it was both annoying and exciting with Len.

Len pulled out his finger carefully even though it wouldn’t hurt Barry. He gently slipped in his next finger that had an elevated circular pattern around it all the way down that dragged along Barry’s inner walls.

“o-oh… shit Len…” Barry whimpered his hips twisting for the best angle and feel. When Len moved his finger in and out, he went on. “That feels… mmh… so nice… oooh yesyes… faster Len please… give me more!” 

“Now this is what I love hearing from you…” Len was smiling now if a bit wickedly. “I wanna hear it on and on and on…” He licked his lips as he slowly moved the finger.

“Oh, come on… don’t be mean…” Barry whined. “At least kiss me please…”

“That, I can do.” Len smiled more gently and leaned up to kiss him. It was passionate and deep.

A few more thrusts later he changed finger again. The middle finger of the glove had many little knobs all over it. It rubbed Barry a different way and made him moan louder again. Len played with it using twists and curls of his finger and changed the speed of it. He also licked and kissed Barry’s nipples.

His index finger had bubble like widening parts on it and it was the widest one even though the thumb was shaped like a plug and had a pretty wide base. He played with the index finger the longest as it made Barry moan at each widening and it sat in him easy while Len kissed him all over.

Barry was getting frustrated by the time Len decided to look for something else. He really wanted to come but he also wanted to feel Len inside and all over him to feel his skin. 

“Len, I want to feel you… just you…” Barry begged, giving voice to his desires as Len told him to do.

“You will, beautiful. You will.” Len slapped his ass with his now naked hand. “But first I’m gonna fill you with these chains… These are metal so I can make them cold…”

“Fuck please!” Barry tried to arch up from the bed, twisting around his hips as his legs were still up above his head.

“Mmmh… my sweet eager boy…” Len growled and added some lube of the thinnest chain. He massaged Barry’s ass for a bit longer with warm hands. Then he cooled his hand and the chain before he started pushing it inside. He was careful not to freeze it so it wouldn’t stick to Barry’s skin and actually hurt him.

“Shit…” Barry shuddered at the cold filing him bit by bit with each additional chain link. 

When there were only a few links outside Len gently smacked his ass. It made Barry clench around the chain and moan at the feeling. Len repeated it a few times then slowly pulled out the chain and changed it for a bigger one. He wanted to make sure Barry adjusted well to the sizes, but he didn’t want to spend too much time playing with the two smaller chains. He would take his time with the third one.

Len repeated a similar series of movements with the medium size chain. Then he played with two warm fingers in Barry’s hole before he went on to the widest chain and lubed it and Barry’s ass too again. 

He cooled down this chain too and started pushing in the links one by one. Each one made Barry whimper a little louder. First, he only pushed in a few links and then pulled them out. The he went a little further and repeated. When in the fifth round he added most of the chain and Barry was trembling and whimpering he grabbed the pinwheel an ran it along Barry’s inner thighs and ass. Barry trembled even harder at that.

“Such a beautiful responsive boy…” Len praised. He pushed at his hole. “Just like that… shudder for me… Feel the cold chain filling you. Wanna feel more of my cold?” 

“Y-yeah… oh yeah… I feel so good Len…” Barry struggled. It was a wonderful feeling, but he needed a little bit of attention on his cock too to feel really good. 

“Mmh. so sweet.” Len sighed and used his power to draw ice flowers on Barry’s skin. 

“Ah... Len please give me more… more of you!” He both meant the cold and Len’s touch. “I wanna come… please I wanna come so bad…”

“I bet you do…” Len giggled. “And you deserve to feel good, my sweet boy…” Len let the ice flowers run up Barry’s cock and when he moaned louder Len took his hard, cooled cock into his hot mouth. 

Barry came almost immediately and just the moment he was pushed over the edge Len started pulling out the chain elongating to moment for Barry, making his orgasm longer and more intense.

“Fuck! Len oh my god… please fuckfuckfuck…” Barry screamed and struggled. It felt wonderful and perfect and not enough because he wanted to feel more of Len, but it was still pure pleasure.

Barry was still panting and lost to the outside world when Len pushed everything off the bed and freed his legs first from the hook then entirely from its restraints. Then he climbed between his legs and leaned down against him. It was so much skin contact that it had Barry moaning happily.

“You like to feel me don’t ya?” Len grinned at the boy eagerly leaning up against him.

“Yes… so wonderful…now please fuck me because I feel like I can’t take any more of this night without you inside me…”

“Oh, you miss my magic cock…” Len chuckled but got himself ready. He then pushed his fingers back inside Barry checking if he was ready enough and turning him on again.

“Just put it in me damn it!” Barry groaned pushing against the fingers hard, as hard as his still bound wrists let him. 

“Oh, you want it so bad?” Len kept teasing him. 

“Please, Len, please!” Barry begged with teary eyes. It was partly an act because he wasn’t that desperate for the physical pleasure, but he really needed to know that Len was finally inside him.

“Fuck, you’re adorable!” Len let it come out as a deep growl as he positioned himself and slowly pushed inside.

“Yes… finally!” Barry moaned happily. He wanted to hug Len and so he tugged on his wrists, but he couldn’t, so he just arched up a bit to feel more of the man. 

Len let his whole weight down on Barry as he bottomed out into the yet again trembling boy.

“How do you like it now?” Len asked with a confident grin keeping himself buried all the way inside him and his weight holding him down adding to his restraints. He gently nuzzled his lips against Barry’s neck.

“Perfect. So perfect.” Barry sighed baring his neck for the other man, adding to his own vulnerability. He didn’t mind being vulnerable with Len.

“Good, because I’m gonna stay here for a while.” He experimentally pulled out a little then pushed back all the way and stayed there. “I want you to be there, when I talk to Oliver, but I want it outside of this place. Probably on the weekend after the next one. When we go out to camp with my Rogues.”

“I think it’ll have to be in a neutral place. Also… oh my god you feel fantastic… Also, you’ll have to consider that Ollie might think I’m on your side. I think you should let him bring Felicity along.” Barry put his legs around Len’s waist giving himself a wonderful angle.

“Really?” Len asked not sure about this Felicity. He didn’t think too much of her for now. He moved his hips a few times enjoying the feeling and what it brought out of Barry. “What is your opinion of her?” 

“I like her. She’s nice and smart and she hates the concept of anyone being okay with me getting hurt with permission that’s not mine.” Barry smiled knowing it would be a good point with Len even though Felicity didn’t act too much on this opinion of hers.

“That sounds nice. Means more than one reason to really bring her along.” Len smiled then pulled back and slammed his hips back harder. “I don’t think you realized you called Queen ‘Ollie’ just a moment ago though…” He didn’t like that Barry nicknamed him. 

Barry giggled. “I like to consider him my friend. I want to be his friend… You know he has many good qualities as a friend. It can only happen though for real when he’s not fucking me on a regular basis any longer…”

“So that is your plan?” Len asked gently. “For when you’ll be free?”

“Among many others. Some of those I can’t share with you yet, but I also want to realize the plan about the relocation of the people. And get back some of my old stuff that has been taken away from me, things that belonged to my parents.” He didn’t add that it meant ruling all those lands again and included a freaking castle. Maybe more, he could train with Len and conquer. He could never be cruel though and that meant somewhat of a problem on that front. Pun not intended.

“Now I’m curious…” Len grinned but didn’t ask more, reading Barry well enough to know it wouldn’t lead to more information. “I’m also a very patient man.” He slowly moved his hips to prove the point.

“Oh shit... That, I know…” Barry gasped. He was so horny and wanted so much more but also loved every moment he spent with Len.

Len kept moving slowly for long minutes while Barry was begging him to go harder, faster, deeper. Len didn’t obey he just kept going real slow and teasing. He kissed Barry’s lips and neck softly, he stroked his arms and sides, he changed angles and he just generally took his sweet time.

Barry was shaking and his thigh muscles were trembling hard to hold back from trying to pull Len in deeper. He knew Len would just stop until he let go again. After quite some time he gave up though. He put one leg over Len’s back and the other over Len’s hips and pulled him as close as he could while he kissed him deep and passionate.

“Do I have to tie your legs back?” Len asked still teasingly.

“Mmmh…” Barry whined, pouting like a kid. “Sorry I couldn’t take it any longer…” He complained, trying hard not to pull on his wrists as he wanted to hug Len close. “I just want more, so much…”

“So much, huh? I’ll give it to you then…” Len chuckled at Barry’s surprise. “But you have to let me move to do that…” He almost outright laughed at Barry’s face at the idea of letting him move. 

When he could move again, Len started slamming in so hard it had Barry whimpering with every one of them. He was crying out loud and shuddering in pleasure. Occasionally he begged for more, but mostly appreciated Len’s specific body parts very loudly.

It didn’t take too long for Barry to come. He was moaning loudly and tremblingly held onto Len with his legs. 

Len slowed down to his previous torturous pace and kept it up until Barry was ready to go again and begging him to come in him. Len did just that in his next round.

They panted for a little while together, then Len untied Barry’s wrists and rubbed them gently for a few more minutes to normalize his circulation, even though Barry’s hands didn’t even change colour from being tied. This rope was really amazing quality and soft and combined with Barry’s perfect circulation it didn’t cause any problems. It gave Len quite a few ideas for later.

When Barry’s hands were finally completely free, he grabbed Len and pulled him in a hug, not caring about the mess he made just minutes before. 

They took quite a while to get out of the bed and go to the tub and clean up again. Thankfully the water was still nice and warm, and they enjoyed it for a while. Then Len dragged Barry to the table, and they ate the snacks. Len also made Barry drink enough for the night. 

Finally, they went back to the bed and laid back on it comfortably far enough away from the wet spots they made before. They cuddled up cosily.

“You heard my plans for the appointments. My plan is that when I take you for the camping, on that weekend I’ll arrange a meeting with Queen and this Felicity. Somewhere neutral of course.” Len started explaining. 

“That sounds nice.” Barry smiled. “He likes savoury one-bite snacks…” He added the info so Len could decide what he wanted to do with it.

Len just chuckled. 

“Also do you want to know the details of what I’m planning to do to Gustav?” Len asked quietly. He will have absolutely no mercy for that rat, and he will take his time.

“I… not the gruesome details… I’m usually not one for violence, but… I don’t think I have ever experienced such outright violence and cruelty from a client before…” Barry was shaking a little and he pulled closer to Len, who gently held him and squeezed him a little in support.

“I will take my time and I mean really take my time to make him regret it.” Len said quietly and hugged the boy tight. “But I’m going to rob him first. It will be a good practice for my rogues. He will wake up with nothing then I’ll walk in and destroy him piece by piece…”

“Thank you.” Barry whispered.

“Any time, baby.” Len winked though he wasn’t sure Barry could see his face with more than half closed eyes. “Sleep now, you’re safe.”

“Good night, Len!” Barry yawned and snuggled in to sleep.

“Good night, Barry!” Len smiled and held him until he felt sleepy too and followed him to the world of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also only had half of this chapter from earlier and added the second half very recently... I reached the missing middle part in this fic so I can only hope I'll have time to finish the next few chapters on time so I can't promise I'll have the next one on time...  
> Sorry... I'm working on it...  
> (Though I got a bit of filler idea from a comment of Barry and female clients... XD)   
> (I also know what I want to write I juat have to actually type it down... and it takes time for me...)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone shows their other side...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sooooo shouldn't be writing and posting right now... I failed my exam on monday and if I don't start studying freaking yesterday I'll fail tomorrow too...
> 
> But enjoy my procrastination....!

It almost hurt to say goodbye to Len the next morning. Barry didn’t want to let go of the calm and safe feeling he always got with Len and he felt ridiculously needy. He wanted to just cling to Len for forever. He also knew he had a rough week ahead of him after the chat Len and Eobard had the day before. 

When Eobard came Barry told him how he tried to convince Len to work with Oliver, because he thought that if the two man were enemies that could have devastating results, not profitable for anyone. He also told him how he shared his father’s plan with Len too.

“I’m starting to feel like you’re trying to play me, Barry….” Eobard said threateningly as he speed-undressed Barry.

“W-what do you mean?” Barry blinked. He wasn’t sure when he messed up. Did he give a wrong reason? Did he mismatch some details? Did Eobard catch on to him lying? Or was he listening in at some point and Barry didn’t notice?

“If they join forces, they have a chance against me.” The man explained.

“They do?” Barry asked like he truly doubted it. He actually did. Len might have cold powers and flawless plans and Ollie might be an excellent strategist, but Eobard was incredibly intelligent and very freaking fast. “I mean Snart has a fighting chance, but… Well I’ve seen you fight, and train… I seriously doubt they can defeat you in one go and if they can’t you probably won’t let them try again…” This was mostly true, but also Barry trying to save his own skin by appealing to Eobard’s ego. It might be true, but Barry didn’t plan on letting them try to defeat Eobard alone. He would be there and give his damn best to help them.

“How sweet of you…” Eobard chuckled and licked along Barry’s abs, it had the boy shuddering not entirely from negative emotions or feelings. He wasn’t hurting Barry yet. “But you should know that I have allies too, in case I needed help… which as you put doubtful, I’d need…”

Eobard was licking Barry with vibrating tongue and his vibrating hands grabbed at his ass and muscles appreciatively. He might not be able to either like or kill this boy, but he certainly enjoyed the hell out of every encounter. Today, he wasn’t in a violent mood, though, possibly because of Barry trying to appeal to his ego. He liked hearing it and Barry was well thought about pleasing people. 

“You know before the tattoo I really dreamed about becoming as fast as you are…” Barry went on. He was starting to calm down suspecting Eobard wasn’t about to hurt him that day. “I’m not sure how it works about the colour of our lighting and what that depends on, but the moment I saw your red lighting streak I knew you were faster than my father who I was training to catch up to…”

“It partially depends on speed…” Eobard smiled and revelled in Barry’s attention when he taught him something. “It also depends on the speedster’s connection to the speed force. Your yellow is the purest form of connection. You, my sweet Barry…” he leaned down to gently kiss Barry and then went on to his jaw and neck, like an actual lover. “...are ridiculously innocent.”

Barry giggled and moaned in pleasure at the gentle caress. If Eobard was always like this, he wouldn’t be able to turn on him. And it always put doubts in his mind, just like now, about his loyalty. 

“Your father was also a good man, but if you paid enough attention you could see that he had some red flickers in his lightning. That’s because he did what he had to, when he had to. Mine is red, because I killed a lot. I killed to form this city to my taste, and I killed to make my life more comfortable. I’m not a good person, I know that, but the ones you ought to fear are the ones with blue lightning. They are the ones that has gone too far. The ones that stepped over boundaries that should never be crossed.”

“What boundaries? What does that mean?” Barry blinked curiously and also a little bit nervous to know. He couldn’t imagine worse than murdering hundreds, as he knew Eobard did. He could clearly remember red and blue lightning from the night his parents were murdered. He couldn’t really link much of an appearance to them though, just a yellow and a black figure.

“You know above certain speed limits time travel becomes a possibility. But no one should mess with time. It can change everything, kill millions of people and it can drive a man crazy to remember several different timelines and affect all of them, it’s a mind-numbing level of power.” Eobard grabbed a scented massage oil and started coating Barry with it as he ran his hands over his lovely body. “And they affect a time traveller. It is possible to make time-remnants that are a replica of you from a certain point in time and they can make different decisions as they get into different situations. Once you kill a time remnant to make others believe you died, or because they became an inconvenience, you basically kill yourself and with it you lose part of yourself. That turns your lightning blue permanently. Trying to chemically or otherwise enhance your speed also turns it blue but only temporarily. Going crazy is also a temporary change because a speedster has such a superior power it isn’t just a dangerous weapon when one loses their mind, it becomes such a chaos in one’s mind and existence that they would die very soon. Nature created us this way so we couldn’t cause natural catastrophes.” Eobard explained while he was all over Barry with vibrating hands and tongue. He was carefully fingering the boy but didn’t cause enough pleasure or pain for him not to be able to pay attention. When he was done speaking though, he vibrated his fingers strongly against Barry’s prostate and sucked his hard cock in his mouth.

Barry moaned loudly in pleasure and came shuddering the next second.

Eobard used his speed and put the anklet on Barry letting his powers run through his body again. He slowly, compared to his usual pace, penetrated the boy and vibrated. He moaned loudly when Barry also started vibrating. 

They were speed-fucking enthusiastically. It was wonderful and an incredible pleasure to Barry, not just compared to the pain when he’s hurt and speed-fucked by Eobard. No, experiencing pleasure with his speed running through his body was always a fantastic feeling. And Eobard could obviously easily keep up with him and not give him long speed force lengthened moments of lack of pleasure like it would happen with a normal human being. He loved every moment of it. It was also a rare experience for him to have his speed in a situation like this, so the experience was also somewhat new. The best part though was how much vibrating through an orgasm increased the intensity of the pleasure. 

“Oh God yes… yesyesyesyesss… don’t stop please… feels so good….” Barry was whimpering squirming moaning and begging continuously. Sometimes he was on his back or stomach or hands and knees being fucked while other times he was riding Eobard’s cock any way he could position himself on it. 

“You love this, don’t ya?” Eobard chuckled out of breath. 

“Yes, every moment of it…” Barry gasped and keened.

They went on like that, with the same intensity for about two hours. Then they slowed down a little and kept going for another hour. Barry felt like he couldn’t move at all by the time they finished, because they didn’t have the energy to keep going.

They were lying next to each other on the bed panting and letting their bodies cool down.

Eobard turned to his side and pulled Barry into a kiss. He was still gentle.

“Maybe we should do this more often… You are an amazing fuck…” He praised.

“I enjoyed it a lot…” Barry was still out of breath and he knew he will have to eat soon, or he would pass out. “I would love to do this more often…” He giggled happily in his postcoital high. “I also love when you teach me new things.” He leaned up for another deep kiss with admiration in his eyes.

“If you keep that up, I might just gather the strength for another round.” Eobard chuckled and reached between Barry’s legs to play with his used hole.

“Oh shit...” Barry whimpered. It wasn’t a bad feeling, but he was so damn exhausted he couldn’t even raise his hand. “I can’t even move...” He giggled and his hips trembled at Eobard’s playful finger entering him. 

“You don’t need to…” Eobard laughed a little and slipped between Barry’s legs to then penetrate him with a deep kiss.

“Fffuck…” Barry whined out. It was so intense it almost hurt. The penetration itself wasn't really painful but his body wanted to react even though he didn't have the energy. 

Eobard started moving slowly and Barry was whimpering loudly loving every moment of the torturous pleasure.

They came together one more time, then they ordered food, ate and rested a bit. Then there wasn't much time left of the day and the cleaners had to clean and get Barry’s room ready for the night.

When Eobard left Barry’s room he murmured under his breath. “Such a sweet naive boy…” He thought he made sure he wasn't going to betray him in the near future. He was too much of a sweetheart to betray someone who treated him nicely. He wrote a letter though to be safe and sent it to the south to a friend.

Eobard let Barry know that Cindy was coming that night. She was a young meta woman who had electricity charging out of her body like the lightning bolts when speedsters ran except she couldn't really control it. Especially when she was in pain or pleasure. She had a husband though and they wanted a child. 

It wasn't easy to have sex when she started sparkling every time, she started enjoying herself. She was Barry’s client to learn how to control her powers. Sometimes even her husband joined them and after Barry tired out her powers, they would have sex with each other with less electricity involved giving him more of a chance to come inside her and have a shot at impregnating her. 

They were a nice couple and Barry really liked them even though it was quite painful to be repeatedly shocked by electric lightnings without his powers. They didn't have too much voltage and a regular human could survive it easily, but it was still painful. Barry could understand why her husband wanted her to learn how to control it. 

He ate about a ton of food that afternoon and then sat into a hot relaxing bath and enjoyed his body healing and gaining back energy. He even fell asleep in the bath and only woke up when the water was cooling slowly as the fire was put out and he started slipping into the water.

He still felt tired and sleepy, but he had to pull himself together. The night was closing in and he had to be ready and on top if his game if he didn't want any complaints on him. He helped out in the kitchen and the common room for about an hour before Cindy arrived, this time alone. He led her to his room and offered her food and drinks.

They always had to take a bit of time to talk and warm to each other as she still felt weird about basically cheating on her husband even though he was the one that encouraged her to do this. He wanted her to feel so much pleasure, but he couldn't give it to her as he couldn't stand to be shocked so many times and not pull away.

Barry could give her as much pleasure as she could take. 

After she felt comfortable enough and finally relaxed, they started kissing and went to the bed. By the time Barry started moving on from her lips she was sparkling with little electric bolts. It wasn't easy for Barry not to flinch away when it stung his skin, lips or tongue but he did his best. He didn't want to make Cindy feel bad about it or herself.

He honestly wanted to help this girl, but he would have done it completely differently if he could have had a say in it. He would want her to try more instead of just comfortably hurting someone she could. He knew that she didn't realize what she was doing because everyone around her including Barry encouraged her that this is a good solution for their problem. Barry on the other hand knew that this was way too temporary of a solution. If Barry was unavailable or well when he will be free, he no longer will be available for comfort sex and to be hurt. She will have to find a way to control her powers, it wasn't impossible it just needed time and energy. Her husband had more money than patience though.

Barry went down on her playfully, kissing and licking at her sensitive spots over her body until he reached her pussy. She was getting loud as Barry started licking and sucking her clit and she was near an orgasm by the time he started really eating her out. Her first orgasm was always the most intense and the most painful for Barry as she had no control and she was filled with energy and pent up stress. 

Barry willed himself not to pull away as she came. He went on gently kissing and licking her thighs and lower stomach while she rested a bit and the next time Barry joined a finger to the game. 

After another orgasm she grabbed Barry’s hair and pulled him up to her sensitive nipples for him to play with them. 

“I want you in me tonight…” She sighed. It wasn't often that she wanted penetrative sex without her husband at least present, but it happened before and it happened now. 

“Of course.” Barry smiled. He didn't like it too much because as much as one would think that the protection layer protected his cock somewhat from the painful electric shocks, it did not.

Barry applied protection on himself. It was a rare occasion to be honest that he used this stuff and it still amazed him every time. He made sure she was wet and ready before he penetrated. He always paid attention to the details he wished his other clients would care about when they fucked him. 

She moaned in pleasure as he slipped in easily. She pulled her legs up around Barry’s hips and moaned louder when she felt him go deeper. 

Barry started out slowly and increased his speed gradually. She was getting really loud, but it was fine, though Barry didn't like it. He liked more how Len only groaned and gasped in pleasure, that was so much hotter, or how Iris gave small pleased gasps and tiny whimpers.

He did his best to cause her pleasure though and he held back his painful gasp when she came, and the shocks went through his most sensitive parts.

Barry didn't come and Cindy didn't notice. Barry got up from the bed while she panted and rested and filled a bowl with clean warm water and a washcloth. He went back to the bed and started gently cleaning her sweaty body. There were still tiny rogue sparks around her body, but she was out of energy to fuel them. 

“Are you staying the night?” Barry asked gently. She probably won't as she never stayed without her husband.

“No, I gotta go home…” She sighed as Barry expected. 

Barry helped her dress and she left about an hour later after drinking some tea and eating some snacks. 

Barry sighed and laid on a clean part of his bed. He was still exhausted from Eobard. He wasn't sure why he was so nice to him though. He must know something about his plan with Len even though he hasn't even shared it with Len. He felt a little bit guilty of planning to hurt, or more accurately kill, Eobard. He took care of Barry for his whole life after his parents were killed and he taught him so much, more than half of what he knew about his powers came from Eobard. 

He had no experience or knowledge about this world without Eobard by his side. It was scary facing the unknown. Was it a good idea?

**********************

Len felt his body annoyingly heavy as he had to leave Barry behind again. He hated leaving him in a place where he couldn't trust anyone and was regularly hurt.

He went home to plan. The building he called home currently was a huge Santiny building that his Rogues partly rebuilt and painted over from red, black and gold to blue and silver. Much more of Len’s colours. He kept the dark wooden furniture though, those had the air of cosiness and home. 

He enjoyed the soft leather sofa and fauteuils. He also acquired a huge table for planning. It took up half of the room and it wasn't just a small study, it was a living room size and half of it was furnished with the leather comfortable stuff and bookshelves around the fireplace while the other half was filled by the table. Thanks to the sofa being across facing the fireplace and cutting the room away from the heat of the fire the side with the table was much colder just as Len liked it. 

He had a few guess-work blueprints in front of him about the Allen castle. His biggest target in the area and probably ever. It was a beautiful imposing building filled with treasure no one could put their hands on in the past decade or so. There was an invisible protection over the place that he was trying to find a way around. 

Shawna tried to get in several times, but she stopped trying ever since she injured seriously at one try. It was like this shield started out gently letting her know this wasn't her place to enter and as she kept trying it got rougher. Finally, it was like she transported right against a glass wall that broke and cut her up. It wasn't too deep but it was painful, and she lost a lot of blood so she stopped trying for forever. 

She teleported up in the air though to take a look at it from above. That’s how they got the sort of blueprints by drawing it based on what they saw from different directions and combining it together.

The castle also had a strangely complicated tunnel system around and inside and that was where Len was trying to find a way in. He didn't know if the invisible shield was present underground but for now this was the best option he could see.

He went to talk to the farmers about arranging what territories should be farmed and who wanted what. He wanted to make peace with them so they would support him against anyone already presenting power in the area. He also thought that for a working economy they needed to more efficiently distribute the lands, work and income. He also wanted to find out what they knew about the castle and the tunnel system.

He only got a few hand drawn maps that were based on the experience of the few people that dared to go down there and returned. It was such a complicated labyrinth and a tight, dark place that it was easy to get lost even with the best sense of direction.

What he could put together was practically worthless for now and he didn't want to send there any of his people until he knew that it was safe. 

He also started forming a plan about dealing with Gustav, then he quickly gave up on making a plan. He felt too much of a white-hot fury when he started thinking about it. So, he decided to torture the man for as long as it was possible with no actual plan whatsoever.

He rested a day and just tried to calm down so he wouldn't tear into pieces the other man the moment he caught sight of him. That’s when he sent his Rogues to one by one go inside and steal something. They all returned successfully and even went in in several rounds, checking out if they could slip in with barely any planning through the reinforced security Gustav tried to order after noticing his stuff going missing.

The next day when he was back to his cold emotionless self, he went to visit the man himself, with Mick and the Mist. He didn't want the others to witness his worst. And he wanted to be his worst when he dealt with that piece of shit.

“You… I knew you would come…” Gustav grinned with superiority and disgust. It didn't even touch Len the slightest. He was visibly pissed off about being robbed and then faced shamelessly. All Len could think about the moment he saw the man that poor Barry had to tolerate his touch.

“It was obvious.” Len let his lip quirk up a bit as his calmness and answer annoyed the man. 

The room was filled with armed guards and Gustav probably thought he was in a power position. But Len wasn't something he dealt with before, if he truly thought that he would enter a building without thinking, effectively walking into a trap. Oh no, he brought the right people to deal with this. 

“You just walked into your grave, asshole. Right after your slut…” Gustav grinned like he was sharing that he knew Len wanted to attack him somehow by sending Barry.

“I’m guessing you had a terrible childhood. You are spectacularly bad at judging people and situations… and even at accepting gifts…” Len walked forward closer to Gustav as he spoke and then he turned around to face his men. He knew which ones were there hurting Barry because he drew them for Len. About the others the judgement was still undecided, so he called out. “Now listen Assholes! Anyone who sees the reality of how today’s gonna go, step forward now and I might let you join my crew!” 

There was a bit of murmuring, but no one seemed to think about moving forward. Until about a whole minute later just when Len was about to decide they would all need to die a young guy stepped forward.

“Mr. Cold, I want to join you… but my mum… she’s sick and I need to know my family’s gonna be okay…” He explained and Len could see he was even younger than he first thought. He couldn't be more than eighteen, maybe even less.

“What are you good at?” Len asked still cold but much less angry.

“I’m an excellent shot!” The boy beamed proudly then seemed to think it wasn't exactly a good thing. Probably his mother didn't find it his most prided quality. 

“Well, you can prove to me now.” With a small wave of his hand in the direction of one of Barry’s attackers he froze his leg to the floor. “Shoot his kneecap!” He ordered the boy coldly.

The boy first gulped and for a second, he looked at the still confused Darbinyan leader. Then he deemed him not enough of a threat to hold back and shot the guard man right in the patella. His scream echoed in the room.

“Everyone, KILL THE BOY!” Gustav yelled a second later as the gunshot seemed to wake him up.

The boy looked at Len with fear filling his expression, but Len just grinned at him and when the others started shooting, he pulled up a thick ice wall around the boy protecting him. 

It took only a few seconds to trap all the shooting guns in ice and for the Mist to kill the first obedient shooters.

When there were no more gunshots Len made the ice-wall disappear around the still a bit scared and confused boy. 

“Last chance Assholes!” Len yelled one more time though he froze the four guys to the floor that hurt Barry. That question wasn't for them. 

“Martin! Chris! Please, this is our chance!” The boy yelled and Len realized he didn't know his name yet. He liked him already though, as he saw the potential in his judgement in a tense situation. 

“What’s your name, smart boy?” Len asked him, before Martin or Chris could react.

“N-nate, please my friends are just scared…” He looked at said other kids in distress. They were tentatively trying to step forward, but they were also paralyzed by fear.

“Good.” Len said with a tiny smile. “Catch!” He threw a piece of ice at the boy that formed into a tiny trophy by the time it reached the boy and he caught it. “leave and show that to my man outside and he won't kill you. Anyone without one of those tries to leave they’ll die. Those who don't leave will die in here.” He formed two other little ice balls. “Martin, Chris, please move before I run out of patience.”

The two other young boys stepped forward finally. They obviously didn't want to be there, and they were at least a decade younger than all the other guards. They were fresh recruits, not loyal to this idiot yet. He threw the ice balls and formed two other trophies. “Now leave, you don't want to see this!”

The three boys ran outside to the waiting Mark Mardon. When they showed him the little ice trophies, he sat them down on a bench in the garden and told them to tell him their stories while he kept an eye on the door to off anyone else coming out. He would listen to them and then tell Len and they would decide what to do with the boys. If they were good fighters, they could join them if they had other qualities they could use, that’s also good and if not, they would owe them, and Len would call on it whenever he wanted. 

Inside the building Len trapped the four guards and Gustav in ice shackles and pulled on them to lead them to the basement. The Mist followed him posing as a bodyguard though only because he had the stomach to watch what was about to go down.

“Have fun, Mick!” Len yelled back to his friend who almost immediately grinned and his body started burning. 

Only the screaming and the smell of burning flesh followed them down to the basement. 

Len froze them to the walls and froze the door closed so there would be no visible chance of escape. 

“Now now…” He grinned cruelly and used an ice knife to cut away Gustav’s clothes. He didn't want to see that man naked, but he knew how vulnerable it would make someone feel to be naked facing enemies and he knew it was part of how he wanted to intimidate Barry before. 

“P-please I can give you anything…” Gustav started begging.

“I have a message for you. Barry asked me to tell you; When I want to kill someone, I don't send them presents.” Len grinned and then cut off the tip of Gustav’s dick.

Len leaned away from the screaming and froze his lips together so he would be quieter. He let him bleed a little then froze the rest of his cock completely to stop it.

He didn't freeze his lips as hard as he froze their limbs so if he wanted to scream or beg some more, he could do that if he first ripped the skin off of his lips. 

He went to the guards and repeated his actions in similar but different ways. He made sure they could see each other and anticipate what could and would happen to them. 

He tortured them for a few hours before they all screamed so much that their lips were bleeding seriously, and they were getting hoarse.

“P-please ju-ust k-kill us…” One of the guards begged trying not to choke on blood.

“So soon? I haven't even started yet…” Len sneered cruelly. “You're not gonna die so easily… You will rot down here alive. You will be force-fed if you refuse to eat and I will make sure to keep you alive as long as biologically possible…”

“All for a f-fucking s-slut?!” Gustav yelled with blood and saliva dripping down his chin his blind fury and fear overcoming his barely existent mind. He was cut up over his whole chest and the wounds were frozen over so he wouldn't bleed out.

“I gave you a chance and a present. All you did was torturing a sweet innocent boy.” Len said calmly hiding the anger over his wording and tone. “That’s more than enough for me to relieve some stress…”

Len checked all of their restrains of ice and felt up his powers to know what he needed to keep up in the back of his mind so they would be stuck there.

“Wanna have some fun?” Len asked Kyle.

“A bit.” Kyle licked his lips at finally having a chance of relieving some of his desires and stress.

“Don’t forget to lock up.” Len grinned and waved goodbye before he left.

He first went to wash off the blood from his skin and decided to just throw out his clothes as it would be too much work to clean them. Then he checked up on the boys with Mardon. They seemed to be relaxing and telling him stories about themselves. They were almost scared to death when the saw him all bloodied up.

Mardon laughed at their faces almost hysterically.

“Don’t worry boys, he’s not your enemy.” He petted their shoulders to calm them. “They’re gonna be a useful addition, Boss. I also think Shawna should check on Nate’s mother.”

“Good idea. If she needs anything, let me know, we’ll do whatever we can.” Len nodded with a blank face, but he was proud of himself on the inside when he saw how the boy lit up at the promise of help for his mother. If they saved her, he would be loyal forever, and it was always better to keep loyalty by a positive reason not by fear. He hoped Barry would also be proud of him, which was ridiculous to think about right now, but he couldn't not think about the other man.

******************

Barry had an easy night with Diana who liked to use her whip, some metal claws and occasionally a strap-on. She usually tied Barry to the bed and took her time to take him apart. With her, Barry had an actual safeword and it made everything much more pleasurable and relaxed. 

Barry liked having her as a client. It was enough of a pain play for Eobard to be okay with her being a regular but not enough to leave negative memories in Barry. They could also talk politics and dreams of peaceful futures. 

It was Diana’s mission of life to restore peace and Barry was planning on asking her to join him when he was finally free. She could also speak many many languages and Barry loved when she taught him some of them and when she spoke to him in exotic languages. Sometimes she would say a sentence in a language Barry didn't know and in a form of a game he had to figure out what it meant. She would punish and please him based on how close his guesses and leads were to the actual meaning. 

She usually stayed the night and they slept well next to each other. Also, the only things she wanted in the morning were a hug from Barry and a coffee to go.

Barry was finally having a day free and he could go out and eat and talk to the others. Iris was finishing her story of her night with Oliver who was actually talking to her about a part of Barry’s plan that he was about to start bringing to life.

“He said he will send men to map up the areas near the old border and separate it to reasonable sized properties. Then he would pay for men to build houses and he will send out word that they can be taken in exchange for bringing the excess crops to his market.” She finished up.

“Well he found a way to make it for his own gain…” Barry chuckled. He didn't expect any less from the man. “But I’m glad he listened…”

“Barry! What’s up with you? I haven't seen you in days!” Iris was happy to see her best friend, while she was leaning back against Eddie. Recently Eobard let them act like a couple when they didn't have guests or clients.

“I’m fine, I was just kept busy… Eobard was nice to me again for some reason…” He let the information out trusting them to know it was weird and it worried all of his friends who knew about his current plans and desires.

“Interesting timing with the Rogues around…” Jesse spilled accidentally.

“Speaking about the Rogues…” Ralph spoke up. “The Mist was here again. He still creeps me out, but he told me about what they did to Gustav Darbinyan. Cold is a fucking psychopath.”

Barry couldn't hold back a little lopsided quirk of his lips. Len cared about him so much he went full Cold on that bastard.

“Wasn't that the guy who broke you last week?” Eddie asked looking at Barry alarmed and analysing.

“It was.” Barry nodded barely holding back his grin.

“IS!” Ralph yelled. He didn't get why they were so calm. They had no idea what they were dealing with. “He’s not dead yet! Cold killed all his guards except for four of them and took them all to the basement to torture them! The Mist told me he cut their dicks off and froze them down and cut them open and he keeps them alive to suffer… he’s a damn crazy mutherfucker!” He was clearly freaking out. The Mist last night must have been very graphic while telling him this story.

Barry gulped. It sounded very violent, cold-blooded and indeed the act of a psychopath. Or a monster. But he knew about Len not being a completely good man, didn't he? It shouldn't be so much of a shocker that he gained his name with actual acts and not just rumours.

He couldn't imagine though the violent cold man he just heard he was. It seemed true and it probably was, Barry just had a hard time wrapping his mind around it. he was so nice to Barry and so smart and… Barry had to admit that he was kind of scared about his confusion of feelings when he faced Len’s cruelty. He didn’t know what to think right now.

“Barry? You okay?” Iris asked gently and when Barry looked up, he noticed all eyes were on him. He was the one that slept with Cold and they all wanted to see his reaction. 

“Yeah… yeah, I’m just not used to violence that is not against me…” he aimed it at Ralph, trying to make him feel guilty about his judgement, but instead it reached everyone else. 

“Sorry, man…” Cisco touched his shoulder gently.

“It’s fine… Though it does not change the fact that Cold is a freaking god in bed.” He giggled as he tried to calm both himself and the others about it. “Just don't be his enemy…” He suggested to Ralph who was still freaking out and looked about as green as the Mist in his mist form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Wish me luck 'cause I should not be writing any more until I pass XDD
> 
> Also I wrote this in three hours reaching my laptop right over my pulmonology notes...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me ages to update... The beginning of the semester gets so busy every time....

Ever since Barry heard what Ralph said about Len’s actions, he kept freaking himself out on a daily basis. He was starting to be afraid of Len, which was absolutely ridiculous. He knew before what the man was capable of. He even tried to make himself understand and believe it. And he thought he was okay with it as Len never got cruel with him.

Guess he was wrong. For some reason it shook him when he heard those few details that Ralph added to the story. But why was he feeling like this about it? He was the one who wanted Len to cut off that asshole’s dick. He was the one who asked Len to deliver a message to him. Why was he so surprised that Len actually did it?

Well, it was kind of shocking to him in itself that Len delivered his message and did what he asked and even avenged him. It was kind of sweet in its own way. Maybe this was what bothered him so much? How he was happy about it? How it was for him?

He forced himself to stop thinking about it every time he noticed how he was starting to breath faster. Guilt weighed down on him hard and heavy.

It also didn't help with the complication of his situation that Eobard was still nice and sweet with him. He couldn't remember the last time he was so kind for so long. The most was about two days and there was always something next level awful coming after a nice period like this. The anticipation was growing inside Barry, also freaking him out.

He tried to talk to his friends, but they couldn't really help him though they were also getting tense about the fact that Eobard was so kind to Barry. He was also mostly kind to the rest of them.

Barry was hurt during the night and comforted during the morning by Eobard. It wouldn't have been that bad if this was normal, but it wasn’t, and he didn't even know how long it would last and what was coming after. He felt like he was suffocating in the brothel. He just wanted to get out and run but not with Eobard.

It barely helped his frustration when Eobard took him out for a good running and training day. He enjoyed it a lot and he was fantastically exhausted at the end of the day and he loved every minute of running and the nice natural tiredness and he slept better than almost ever.

But he still wasn't free. He could feel that something big was coming. And he was trapped and helpless.

This time Barry knew that Len was going to come on Wednesday and take him outside to show him the snow. On Tuesday he had an easy and short night. It hurt a little but not too much and it was over quickly, so Eobard came over to sleep with him. Also, there wasn't going to be time in the morning for him to do what he wanted because Len was planning to come around ten and take him out in daylight.

“What do you think about this idea of his?” Eobard asked Barry about his feelings towards his day spent with Len outside of the brothel. “Are you excited?”

“A little…” Barry started uncertainly, and he was cuddled closer to Eobard’s chest. “I’m also a little worried about what Ralph told us at the table, about what Leonard did to Gustav. I know he won't do that to me… I also know that he probably won't even hurt me too much, he just likes his powers and not unbearable pain...it was even me who asked him to cut his dick off… I think I didn't believe he would actually do it for me…”

“But he did.” Eobard said and looked at Barry.

“But he did…” Barry looked up.

Eobard pulled the boy into a deep, slow kiss. 

“Do you want to have your speed while I fuck you?” Eobard asked with a grin as he stroked his palm along Barry’s side all the way to his curved ass and grabbed it.

“Yes please…” Barry moaned. “But if you tire me out like last time, I don't know how I’m gonna get up tomorrow…” He was giggling happily and relaxed. 

“Well this time I need my energy too so it’s your lucky day…” Eobard chuckled and the next second the anklet was on Barry’s leg and lightning was running through his body.

“I love this feeling so much!” Barry gasped and found himself on his stomach with Eobard licking and fingering him open from behind. It was new from him to be this enthusiastic about prepping him and making it this wonderful for Barry. “Oh god this might be even better…”

Eobard chuckled. It was so easy to please the boy. He was also thinking about positions he wanted to fuck him in, while he played with his hole. He knew he had limited time and energy this time, so he had to choose a few.

Though for a starter, this one was perfect. In one smooth and quick movement he slipped up on top of Barry and slipped his lubed, but not protected cock inside.

Barry gasped in pleasure and grabbed the sheets. Then he realized something else and gasped in surprise. 

“You're not wearing the protection…” Barry gasped out.

“Yeah, neither of us can be infected and I would love to see my seed dripping out of you… marking you as mine…” He growled in pleasure.

It was a new and weird feeling for Barry. It’s been so long that he was always fucked with that protection layer on that he found a level of comfort in it. This was new and he didn't know if he liked it or not. Also come marking him wasn't something that turned him on too much. Maybe from Len it would be hotter. No! Shit, he should not be thinking about Len right now. He forced his attention back to the now and to Eobard.

“Please go deep…” Barry begged instead of thinking and focused on the pleasure. “oh yes please… filling me up so good… faster I wanna come”

“Wanna come so soon?” Eobard laughed but kept fucking Barry deep and hard. “What do you think about some toys? Stretching you out to the edge of pain and keeping you just this side of your orgasm? I’d like that way better…” He even pulled out to make a point and brought several toys and dropped them next to him on the bed.

Barry mewled pitifully into a pillow. He just wanted to come and now he will be edged. His orgasm will be phenomenal but the time till that and the endless frustration was… well frustrating…

“Such a good boy…” Eobard chuckled and pushed back inside. At Barry’s pleased moan he joined a finger enjoying the little struggles of the boy’s body to adjust. “Let’s get to the game!”

After putting Barry on his hands and knees, Eobard first pushed in a dildo that was only slightly thinner than his own cock and eased fingers around it while Barry was moaning. When he deemed him open enough, he added a dildo of the same size making Barry struggle a lot more that with his cock and a finger. He didn't hurt him though. He did it again with another dildo and now there were three thick dildos inside Barry.

And oh, hell yes, he was shaking and trembling so deliciously with the effort. He really had to work his body to take it.

“You love this, don't ya?” Eobard pushed gently on the toys one at a time. “Sweet beautiful boy…” He took another much thinner dildo and got it ready in the middle. When Barry gave a little sound of discomfort he stopped, and his hand slipped first onto Barry’s cock stroking it into painful hardness again. Then his hand slipped back, and he grabbed the dildo that was pushing up against Barr’s prostate and started vibrating it, making Barry scream and almost come. But right at the moment Barry was about to come he pushed the thin toy among the other three increasing the stretch enough to prevent Barry’s orgasm, who screamed again and shakily fell to the bed not being able to hold himself up any longer.

“What do you want sweet boy?” Eobard asked gently leaning to Barry’s ear.

“This is getting a bit too much…” Barry whimpered with only a bit of discomfort, but it was clearly there now. “I want you back inside me…”

“That, you can have.” Eobard smiled gently and carefully removed the toys starting with the thin one. He massaged Barry’s asscheeks around his gaping hole for a minute or two to let some of the accidental bruising heal before he pushed carefully back inside. He was loose around him now, but it still felt wonderful in a different way.

Then he instead turned the boy to face him.

“I changed my plan… I just want to fuck you like this until I’m tired enough to sleep…” Eobard said before he kissed Barry deep and long.

“No objection from me.” Barry giggled relaxed now. 

So, Eobard did just that and neither of them stopped the other when they were about to come. Sometimes they came one after the other while at other times they came together.

Barry felt weirdly full of Eobard’s come even though rationally he knew it wasn't such an amount that he should actually feel.

“This feels…” He pulled his shaky legs up next to Eobard’s sides.

“Yes?” Eobard grinned knowing exactly what was bothering Barry.

“Feels so weird… that it feels...it’s…” Barry shuddered.

“I still have a few loads for you before I let any of it drip outside...” He licked his lips and laughed at Barry’s little whine.

“Then make me come too please…” Barry moaned. “So, my attention is distracted…”

With a fond chuckle Eobard put Barry’s legs on his shoulders and went back to fucking him and cumming inside of him.

It didn't take too long after that as they were both getting tired. Eobard lifted Barry up as he stood up himself staying inside of him for a few steps before he put the boy on his own legs and turned him around to see how his come was slowly dripping out of him.

Barry squirmed and made tiny sound of discomfort at the slippery dripping feeling. “This is so weird… why do people like this?”

“Because it’s hot.” Eobard grinned and pushed two fingers inside to then open them and let more of the white creamy fluid drip out.

Barry shuddered and made a few faces. He just had to wait until Eobard got tired of the vision and they could take a quick bath and go to sleep. It probably meant that the anklet would be taken off so he figured he can take a bit more of this in exchange for the feeling of power.

When they finally took that bath about half an hour later Barry was already contemplating asking Eobard to just get this over with. It was too weird of a feeling for him to get used to.

They laid in bed comfortably on the clean side.

“You can sleep with the anklet on... you're in my arms after all…” He gave a soft kiss to Barry’s cheek then pulled him into a little spoon position.

“Thank you!” Barry smiled happily and fell asleep in mere minutes. His powers gave him a sense of safety that let him sleep so much better than without them. 

They woke up early but not too early to one of the girls on kitchen duty knocking on the door. Eobard ordered her to bring them coffee and breakfast at eight. It was time. 

She brought it in, and they ate in bed. This was another very new thing for Barry especially with Eobard next to him. With that man even the thought was new and weird. 

After eating he helped Barry get ready for his day. He gave him warm clothes against the cold weather as they normally didn’t have them. Eobard kept warm clothes with himself. The working girls and boys wouldn’t need it anyway and it prevented them from sneaking out. He also helped Barry fit some toys into pockets he could use later on to please his client. 

The time flew away quickly and soon they were in the front room accepting Leonard. 

Barry felt a different kind of nervousness mixed in this time with his other feelings. He was a bit scared over how confused he felt right then. He was a bit scared from Len and he was still pampered by Eobard. Yet again he couldn’t find a fix point around him that he could trust. 

“Hey, pretty!” Len smiled as he checked Barry out as usual. 

“Hey!” Barry forced a happy smile over his face, but he was almost sure he couldn’t fool Len. 

“Have a nice day, babe!” Eobard said and gave a quick kiss to Barry’s cheek before he left the room to let them get ready and go. 

Unfortunately, it wasn’t Eddie this time who followed them so Barry couldn’t even have him as something to trust. 

Len lead Barry outside. 

It was always kind of a shock and a feeling of freedom when Barry could leave the brothel. It was the same even now. He took a deep breath of the fresh cold air and looked around with sparkling eyes. 

Len just watched him adoringly. 

True to his earlier suggestions Len only brought one horse to take them wherever he decided to take Barry. He helped Barry up and sat right behind him. 

Barry couldn’t help tensing up a little when Len put an arm around him and grabbed the reins to lead the horse. 

“What was that about?” He asked Barry and from his tension this was something complicated. Or he might think Len was asking about his tension. “I mean the kiss. I haven’t seen him do that before…” 

“It’s a bit more complicated… I need a quiet place to explain.” Barry answered finally collecting himself. He still felt nice and safe in Len’s arms. This was still the man with striking blue eyes who turned him on so much and has been so gentle and good to him. He needed this whole situation cleared. 

“Okay.” Len said and gave a small reassuring smile. 

At least he wasn’t mad at Barry. Though there wasn’t really a reason to, but Barry still thought that Len would be mad at him for how he felt. He also had to remind himself that Len didn’t even know what he felt yet. What he knew now more clearly and how it. complicated things even though it shouldn’t. 

They went almost straight away from the brothel to the start of a forest and turned to follow along the trees.

“What do you think about actually fucking on a horse?” Len asked to change the subject, trying to lighten Barry’s mood. The boy could keep up a sweet smiley facade for any other client, but Len could easily see through it. 

“I think it would be a bit more complicated than it sounds…” Barry chuckled after a few moments of thinking about it. He tried to imagine how it would be possible, but with so many clothes in the way it seemed impossible. “Maybe when the weather would be warmer… and well it has other complicating details so… I don't know…” 

“We’ll figure something out” Len chuckled too. At least he seemed to be lighter now.

“So, what’s the plan?” Barry asked turning halfway around when they reached the side of a village but before he could have turned back, he was hit by a snowball right in the face.

Len giggled at him and Barry could only blink in surprise. He looked for the source of the snowball and he half expected a Rogue to be the one interrupting them to tease their boss, but it was just a kid. To be more exact several kids having a snowball fight which they went a bit too close to.

“Oh, you're in trouble now!” Barry yelled at the kids playfully and jumped off the horse quickly and fluidly. Len could only blink and Barry was already grabbing snow to form a ball and threw it at the kid who hit him before. 

The kids were surprised and a little scared at first, but then they realized there was no real danger and they were giggling and running around again. They teamed up to get Barry again, but he was very good at avoiding the hits now that he expected them, while he could actually get in a few balls aimed very well. 

There were a few piles of wood around that the kids used as hiding spots and they could also hide behind trees. Barry couldn't really fit behind the woodpiles, so he only had the trees, but he wasn't complaining. The last time he had a really good snow fight was when his parents were alive. He loved every moment of this one. 

Len just watched them for a few minutes. He liked how happy and carefree Barry looked playing with the kids. Then he saw the guard that was following them roll his eyes like this was something stupid and childish, and he hated to be there. So, he joined the fight. 

He only cheated a tiny little bit. Meaning he just reached for the snow and he had a perfectly round ball the next second, ready to throw. He teamed with Barry and this time it was more or less an equal fight, the two of them against seven kids. 

They played with the kids for more than two hours, but it felt like minutes. They were only interrupted by a middle-aged lady coming close to the playing field and yelling lunchtime.

“Time to get inside, kids!” She yelled again when the kids tried to ignore her. “Don’t make me call your fathers!”

Then there was a snowball heading straight for her and the kids went quiet from their laughing. They were all scared of what punishment they would get for hitting Bea and Johnny’s mum. 

Luckily Len was there and stepped in right in time to catch the snowball before it could cause any mayhem. 

“Now now, kiddos, you heard the lady! Time to get home for lunch!” No one really realized how the snowball should have missed Len’s hand and how it should have fallen apart when it made contact, instead of staying whole in Len’s gloveless hand. 

“Come with us!” A little girl grabbed Barry’s hand and pulled him behind her as she followed the lady. 

“Bea, don't hold up the gentlemen!” the lady said disapprovingly but then she looked up at Barry and she completely froze. 

“Ma’am, we don't mean no trouble.” Barry smiled nervously. He thought the lady recognized him as one that belonged to Eobard.

“No, absolutely no trouble!” She smiled kindly. “Bea, Leanna please show the gentleman to our dining room!” She motioned towards Len and while the kids grabbed him and dragged him away, she went to Barry. She pulled Barry into a big gentle hug. 

Barry was first shocked and didn't know what to do but then not wanting to be rude he hugged back.

“You look so much like your father, Lord Allen.” She whispered in Barry’s ear making sure no one else could hear it. “We all thought you died.” She sniffed and pulled back on her tears with all her might.

“H-how do you…?” Barry had a harder time fighting his own tears.

“I used to work in the castle before I got married. I was in love with your father…” She giggled. “Such a handsome man… Your mother was beautiful, though. No one could compete her in kindness and beauty…” she kept smiling as she pulled back from him. “Where were you all this time?”

“I belong to Thawne, for now.” Barry sighed sadly. 

“Thawne? Oh my god!” She seemed shocked putting things together. “I can gather men. We could break you out tonight! Help you get back to the castle and…”

“No!” Barry stopped her before the guard could hear any of it. “No, please. I have a plan now. With the help of Captain Cold.” he nodded towards where Len was dragged away by the kids. 

“Captain Cold?!” she whispered shocked. “It’s him?” she waved in the same direction and gasped when Barry nodded affirmatively. “Wow, I thought he would be more scare, less handsome…”

“Right?” Barry giggled at it. He couldn't really fear him since they started the snowball fight. He was so playful and sweet with the kids. Driven by a sudden idea he continued. “I’m gonna need a bit of help though.”

“Anything, my dear lord.”

“I want you to secretly spread the word that Captain Cold is on the people’s side, and that he’s on the Allens’ side. In a few weeks I’m gonna need as many men I can get on my side. I’m gonna take back what’s mine and restore the peace, but this needs to stay secret for now.” Barry explained, quick and quiet.

“I can do that.” She smiled reassuringly.

“Thank you.” Barry smiled. “Also, Len does not know who I am yet so me being alive needs to stay secret too.”

“Well, then stop walking the streets in daylight my dear. Anyone who knew your father would recognize you in a minute…” She laughed as she led him the way towards where the kids already set the table for themselves and even for him and Len.

When they arrived, a little boy was explaining Len how he wanted to be a big warrior who could protect his family and that his mother would be so happy and proud, she would make him cottage-cheese dumplings every day. He was barely four years old, but Len nodded and took him seriously and encouraged him on it, so he got more excited and happily told other things to Len about what he learned just that day and stuff.

Barry’s heart melted at the scene and something similar happened right next to him to the nice lady too, based on the small sound she gave.

“We have some deer soup today, because the hunters got very lucky on their way back!” She announced and the kids cheered happily. 

Barry and Len looked at each other knowingly, that they didn't even get normal food every day. Neither of them wanted to mean much trouble for people like this, but the little boy was already sitting on Len’s knee, still happily explaining nonsense. This way he could reach up the table without one of the taller chairs that they only had a few of and were all occupied already. 

They ate quietly, with only some happy sounds from the kids tasting the soup and being able to eat enough. Barry loved the taste of the soup and told it to the nice lady happily. Food made with love was so different from what he normally ate at the brothel.

The little boy, Ben, was only quiet when he swallowed even after Len told him not to talk with his mouth full. He rarely met adults who had time to listen to him, so he was happy and overexcited. Which Len knew wasn't so good, but he didn't have the heart to disappoint him yet.

When they all finished eating Miranda, the nice lady, sent the kids to put their wet clothes out near the fire to let them dry and have a nap, while she invited Len and Barry for a coffee to another smaller cottage house. This only had a little bigger main area with the fireplace a small kitchen and a sofa, and a bedroom. It also contained Miranda’s husband, who stood up and shook their hands

It was obvious from how he looked at Barry when they shook hands that he recognized him too. He didn't give any other sign though, so he was probably warned before. It was probably even the reason they were invited to have coffee with them. He introduced himself as James.

“You’re a wonderful cook, Miranda. I think that was the best deer soup I have ever eaten in my life.” Len smiled gently, feeling a little out of place for how these people looked at Barry and how he was left out of that loop.

“Oh, you're sweet, my dear, but I’m out of practice…” Miranda giggled. “It’s quite rare these days that we have enough meat to actually eat some and not just sell it.”

“I know and this is why I want you to accept some compensation for what we ate.” Len said pulling out a little bag of coins.

“Oh, hell no, sweetheart!” Miranda said and his husband nodded.

“You're welcomed guests in my house.” her husband added.

“Then let’s say I enjoyed it so much I want to come back at a later date to have some more. I also want you to get the best quality coffee beans you can get for that time. The rest, just spend on the kids if you don't want it.” Len stated and put the small bag on the table. Not accepting no as an answer. “Nate, Martin and Chris live in this village, right? If you're worried about having too much gold on you, I can send them over to protect you.” Len smiled encouragingly at the man to check out the bag. 

He knew it was a lot of money for those who didn't have much and had no idea how to handle that much, but he was also fairly certain they would spend it on something good, if a little too fast.

“Yes, Mr Snart! Ben is Martin’s little brother actually. We’re all grateful for what you did for Nate’s mother.” Miranda smiled with tears in her eyes as she served the coffee and sat next to her husband.

“I have long term plans in this area.” Len explained. “I want allies and I want a working economy. It will require some drastic changes though and I know some people won't be too happy about that.”

“We can stand behind that.” James said. “All I need to know is that you’ll listen to Him.” He nodded towards Barry.

Barry blushed at the sudden attention on him.

“I’m pretty sure I can promise that.” Len grinned mischievously and pulled Barry closer to his side. Barry went willingly, leaning against him comfortably.

They made small talk about the lands around for a few more minutes, before a young man around seventeen walked in. His face screwed up when he noticed and recognized Barry. He spat at the floor in front of him.

“What is this whore doing in our house?” He asked angrily.

Len felt his rage awaken and the temperature dropped several degrees. Barry just looked away and put a hand on Len’s thigh, trying to calm him a bit. 

James and Miranda stood up though. 

“Samuel! First of all, this is my house, secondly, they’re my guests. What have I taught you? Have I never taught you to treat guests with respect?!” James raised his voice slightly.

Len paid so rapt attention Barry was only able to blink at the tension in him suddenly present, not being able to place it. 

“But this is just a whore” Samuel growled, annoyed.

“You have no idea who this is, and you have no idea what he did for us!” There was something weird in his voice and Len noticed. He was talking about something else, something big, but Len had no idea what that was, and it bothered the hell out of him. 

“What?! Sucked some dick so we can deliver food to them?” Samuel threw his hands up in the air.

“No.” James was suddenly calmer and quieter. “Remember when I told you to take your siblings to the woods and hide? We couldn't eat for several days and we wanted to ask Thawne for a raise. He told us that we should be happy he hadn't killed us before for being too slow to deliver the food for him. He wanted to kill all of us who were there to set an example and so the next ones would be easier to control, knowing what happens if they speak too much. I would be dead if he didn't stop him.”

“But dad…” Samuel started quietly. “You never told me that…”

“What good would it have done?” James asked. “Would it be any easier to work if you knew that man threatened us every now and then?”

“No, but...”

“No buts… I want you to treat everyone with respect.” He said calmly and waited for Samuel to nod. “Now, we have deer soup in the school building’s diner. Eat some and then clean the bedroom.”

“Yes, dad.” Samuel looked down, but then realized what deer soup meant and he smiled widely before he ran for the school building. 

“Please forgive him for his rudeness, he still has a lot to learn.” James turned back to Barry and Len. “We’ve all been through a lot, even lately.”

“He has a wonderful father he can learn from. Let’s hope he will.” Len smiled. If he had a father like this, his life would have been much happier. He got so tense because he half expected James to start beating the boy for behaving badly. He couldn't be sure that he wouldn't do it later and only held back because of the guests, but there was hope based on their body language.

They finished their coffee with a bit more smalltalk about the incident James told his son, then Len excused themselves. 

They walked back to Len’s horse, who was also taken care of by the kids. Before they sat back on it, Barry pulled Len into a deep languid kiss.

“What was that for?” Len blinked and pulled Barry back for another one before he let him go. “You’ve been so distant today…”

“I’m sorry… I had to work out a few things with myself, about you…” Barry explained as they climbed back on the horse. This time he relaxed into Len as they started going. 

“And?” Len asked curiously as he led their horse towards one of the smaller Santini buildings he asked his rogues earlier to heat up for them.

“I’ll explain when we’re alone.” Barry grinned knowing the guard was within hearing distance and it frustrated him.

“Okay.” Len grinned too and sucked on Barry’s neck.

When they arrived at the house Len lead the horse to a protected place from the weather then they gave the guard a blanket and went inside. There was a thick blanket laid out in front of the fireplace with a bunch of food and drinks laid out around it.

“Wow… looks very cosy.” Barry chuckled. 

They both undressed almost automatically and went to the blanket and sat on it facing each other with Barry’s legs over Len’s.

“Feels very cosy.” Barry smiled after sharing a few kisses. It was nice to feel the warmth of the fire from the side, sitting on the soft blanket and enjoying Len’s skin on his own.

“So? Will you explain what’s going on?” Len was maddeningly curious now.

“It’s just…” Barry took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “So partly it’s about what you did to Gustav. The Mist came by the day after and he told it in detail to Ralph, who freaked out… and he told us and…” Barry quickly looked up, but he couldn't read Len’s expression, so he looked away.

“And?” Len asked emotionlessly. He was terrified, he scared Barry away from himself. He would most certainly take his anger out on Nimbus if Barry asked him not to visit again.

“I knew what you’re capable of and I know I asked for it… It still affected me…” He had a hard time explaining it.

Len was getting really nervous, but Barry pulled him closer when he tried to pull away and it had to mean good, right? He had to force himself not to be the one who breaks everything up as an attempt to prevent the pain it would cause him and fail miserably. He focused instead on the heat of the fire and not dampening it for Barry.

“So?” Len had to ask because Barry stayed quiet for too long to his nerves.

“Before I even heard it, Eobard woke me up nicely. He was gentle and he told me some old stories, teaching me about his powers. He’s only rarely nice to me… He started by telling me he thinks I’m acting against him and trying to get you and Oliver to form an alliance against him and then he explained a bunch of things to me about speedsters. Basically, how he was invincible... And he was so kind to me…” Barry leaned forward and rested his head on Len’s shoulder. “Then I heard what Ralph said and I got scared and confused. I mean I know I could have expected it all, but… I’m really not good at violence… But he’s been nice and kind ever since… It scares me even more…”

“Barry, I need more details, because you aren't making sense right now.” Len tried to stir him towards a more collected explanation but held him gently for comfort.

Barry looked up at him for a few seconds then pulled him into a long, passionate kiss, slowly leaning backwards and pulling Len with him giving him time and chance to untangle his legs and follow him down. He felt safer with Len on top of him.

“He’s barely ever nice to me and it never lasts long. He usually wants something and wants me to do it more out of my own will then from being forced. I can be more convincing when I agree with the cause, but afterwards he gets way worse for a short while. The last time he was nice for like two or three days and I don't even want to remember what he did after.” He shuddered and felt tears in his eyes as he shakily pulled Len closer for safety. “This time he’s been nice for a full week and I still don't know for sure what he wants, and I’m scared what he’ll do when it gets done.”

“I see.” Len gently kissed along Barry’s neck before returning to his lips. “Do you have any guesses? Maybe I can look after things.”

Barry had to giggle at that.

“I think this is exactly the reason…” He explained to Len’s confusion. “I like you, Len. I like you a lot. He’s not an idiot and he knows I would turn on him the moment I found someone who could defeat him. That’s why he explained a bunch of things about speedsters to me and that’s why he came to me when you did something, I wouldn't be so enthusiastic about. You’re a real threat to him and I like you. He knows I’d feel guilty about betraying him if he was nice to me and he’s right, I do feel guilty. It would’ve even worked if I hadn't seen you with the kids.” 

“He’s good at this, isn’t he? Keeping you under his control, one way or another.” Len got more serious.

“Yes, he is.” Barry nodded sadly. “He has everything I hold dear. Everything I own is in the brothel and all my friends are there. Even if I got away, there would be no point when everyone I love would suffer for it and I’d be alone. I don't think I can defeat him, but I do think you stand a chance. But you have to be on top of your game if you want to defeat someone like him, and you cannot hesitate, not even for a fracture of a second because in that time he can think through a plan and end you.” He was serious too, now. He only hoped he could affect Len and make him delay if he planned anything. It was too early to try and defeat Eobard.

“It seems like we need one of my best plans, a flawless one.” Len let his lips quirk up a tiny bit in self-confidence. He loved the challenge.

“The best plan you ever made.” Barry cleared. 

“So, what nice things was he doing to you?” Len asked kissing him again and this time going down along his jaw, neck and chest, playing with his nipples and all sensitive spots he knew about by now. 

Barry told him some of what Eobard did, but he left out his own speed of course. He also told Len some details about speedster powers in the beginning when he was still capable of thinking. Then he just moaned and tried to take the lead to please Len, but Len didn't let him.

When Len was finally penetrating him, he almost cried in ecstasy. 

“You make me feel so good.” Barry sighed. “Impossibly good.” He giggled.

“You are mine. I will defeat him for you, and I want you to be mine out of your own free will. That is what I want the most right now.” Len whispered as he slowly moved in Barry driving both of them crazy.

“I want to be all yours.” Barry sighed and changed their position, so he was riding Len’s cock with his back against the fire that heated his skin. “Please cool your cock. I wanna feel the contrast to the fire.”

“Anything for you.” Len grinned and cooled his cock to almost zero Celsius. Barely keeping it warm enough not to freeze them together.

Barry moaned and arched; he was slamming himself down hard against it now. 

Len played with the temperature of his cock and skin around wherever it touched Barry. Sometimes he let it warm up then he cooled certain parts, then everywhere. He let Barry ride him to his pleasure for a few minutes but when he felt like he was closing in on his orgasm he changed their position back and held Barry down fucking him rough and deep with an ice-cold cock and body.

Barry screamed and arched up against him. 

“Don’t stop! Please this feels so amazing… fuck…” Barry was coming so hard he couldn't breathe. It hit him so hard and sudden he had no chance of timing it with Len’s, but the other man didn't seem to mind. He fucked Barry until he was coming too.

Len laid down on his side and pulled Barry flush against himself.

“You're perfect.” Len whispered.

“Look who’s talking.” Barry giggled. He put a leg around Len’ waist and an arm around his upper arm to keep him close. “You will be mine. I want us to be officially together. Out of our own free will and completely exclusive.”

“I’m up for it, but we have to go step by step. First step will be camping, and we’ll wake up just like this and I won't have to leave… and if I feel like it, I could just cuddle and fuck you all day long.”

“Please…” Barry whispered needily. He wanted it more than anything else in that moment.

They fed each other with snacks and fruits for a while after, until they were both ready to go again. They went at it like rabbits and Barry felt like crying whenever Len pulled out. He wanted to be as close as possible and inside seemed to be the only position that cut it.

They put some more wood on the fire to keep it alive -though Mick made some meta magic for Len so it wouldn't go out completely- and they slept naked cuddling in front of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope against hope not to jynx myself because I want to return to weekly updates...  
> I hope there are still people who read and like this story...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand I did manage to jynx myself... Also here: fuck the pandemic....  
> It worked out quite weird for me... One minute I'm studying in the library for my midterm the next my friend sends me the official government meassage that they close universities for at least two weeks... So I called my mum, packed my stuff and traveled home before I got stuck in my apartment alone.  
> Then I found my first actual fulltime dayjob thanks to the "quaranteen" XD but also uni went on online. So now I have less free time, spend less time home and way more tired than before.... (Don't get me wrong I'm glad I got a job instead of losing one like so many people, inculing my sister with both her jobs, did. It's just right now I feel like my semester's gonna be the price...)  
> Fun fact: I failed my microbiology final first time BECAUSE OF freaking CORONAVIRUSES...

They woke up early in the morning and Len quickly checked if the guard froze to death during the night, but ‘thankfully’ he was smart enough to take the blanket and sleep in the barn with his horse. They had breakfast and coffee together and Barry was kind enough to ask Len to give some coffee and muffin to the guard. 

Len didn't want to, based on their interaction. It was very different form the blond guard who took Barry to Gustav, they seemed to be friendly, while this guy was looking for information he could report back to Thawne. But he liked Barry enough to try and make him happy and if this was what it took, then it wasn't a big price.

So, the guard had some breakfast while they made out peacefully.

Len accompanied Barry back to the brothel. It wasn't too far from the Santini house so they walked. They got back before ten, as Len was told he couldn't keep Barry away for more than twenty-four hours if he didn't rent him for two days. Before they parted from each other Len pulled Barry in close and whispered in his ear.

“Just hold on!” His voice was warm, a hard contrast to his skin and the weather.

He left quickly, because he knew if he tried to say some goodbye he would want to stay and it would hurt to leave. He never felt such a strong need to skip planning and just act before. He wanted to attack Thawne right then and there, but he knew it would be stupid. According to Barry’s explanation he would not hesitate to kill Len if he thought he meant danger. And he could do it before Len could access his powers if he wasn't ready.

Barry walked in slowly, a little scared of what was waiting for him. He hoped he could make Eobard believe he was still scared of Len and not him. He was also scared of what the guard would tell Eobard about what happened in the village and how he would react.

He wanted Eobard to stay nice so bad. It was so much better even with the tension he felt about it, expecting him to turn any time. He was more terrified than ever before after almost getting used to this new nicer situation.

Eobard sent him to his room where a full breakfast waited for him, he was hoping against hope it would be a good sign. But Eobard talked to the guard first and Barry didn't have a way to find out what he told him. He tried to put his own story together, thinking through what the guard has seen and going from there, though he had no idea how to explain the kindness of the villagers. The incident, James told his son about, was true but in Eobard’s book it probably wouldn't be enough for such kindness. It was his only way to explain though so he had to stick with it, if he didn't want to risk the villagers’ lives. 

He started eating some but slowly, waiting for Eobard to join him. He wasn’t too hungry either as he ate with Len already and even before sleeping so he barely spent time without eating this past day. He could always eat though especially after experiencing the cold weather. And if the anklet is on his body will rush through all the calories he could take in with human speed in a day. 

It took almost an hour for Eobard to show up in his room. 

“So, tell me what happened out there!” Eobard said as he sat down next to Barry and pulled him to his side. 

Barry rested his head on his shoulder and started talking. “We got on the horse and headed for the forest. We walked alongside the trees until we got caught in the middle of a snowball fight…” Barry giggled at the memories. “The kids were adorable… I thought Snart would be angry that we got interrupted but he joined us and we played with them for a while… then it was lunchtime for the kids and the mother who came to get the kids recognized me. His husband was the leader of the few men who tried to ask for a raise from you, who I begged you not to kill…” Barry turned away and shuddered at the memories. Eobard wanted to make him regret standing up for them so he tortured him for days. Barry thought he would die in the room where he was locked up but then Eobard suddenly became nice and tended to him until he got better. After that he was back to his scheduled clients like nothing happened. 

Eobard nodded that he remembered and that Barry should go on. 

“They invited us for lunch with the kids. Then for coffee. Then Snart excused us and we went to a house that was already made comfortable to accept us… He still hasn’t talked to Ollie… I don’t know much about that but Leonard seemed to know a boy from the village, I think he used to work for Gustav… he’s thinking about recruiting him. The village doesn’t have many fighters though, I don’t think they could take too many losses among their young. And they're already having a hard time delivering to you, they can’t take on other buyers.” Barry explained hoping not to get the villagers in trouble. “What do you think I should do? I mean should I send some compensation for the nice couple? I mean please…” Barry looked up at Eobard with wide puppy eyes as his compensation really meant Eobard’s money. 

“I will give them a bit of a tip the next time they bring me meat.” Eobard said like he was the most generous person in the world. “Come here now…” he grinned and pulled Barry in for a kiss. 

“Thank you!” Barry smiled and leaned into the kiss with his whole body. He was soon on his back held down by Eobard. 

Eobard took Barry’s wrists and held them down. 

“Sean said that that lady kept very quiet when she talked to you. He couldn’t hear a single word she said…” Eobard mentioned, holding Barry’s wrists harder, making him nervous about the pain to come. 

“Do you blame her?” Barry took the bravery and raised an eyebrow at his captor. “You wanted to kill her husband. Sean was there to keep an eye on me, the very one that prevented you from doing it…”

“You got cheeky…” Eobard said and bit at Barry’s shoulder. He wasn’t too rough, more playful. 

“I always was and you know that.” Barry giggled. 

“He also said he could hear some kid yell at you, calling you a whore.” 

“Am I not one?” Barry deadpanned. “He didn’t know I was the one protecting his father from you. He only knew the last time he saw me I was with you… he’s young, please don’t blame him. I certainly won’t.”

“Fine. Though I’m itching to show them who they work for and why they shouldn’t even want more.” Eobard growled. 

“Don’t be an asshole.” Barry pouted and with his legs pulled Eobard closer to distract him from their talk. 

“Don’t be so soft. There is too much power inside you for that.” He kissed Barry deep and the next second they were naked on the bed. “Do you like how Snart fucks you?”

“Yes.” Barry said honestly. There was no point in lying when he knew Eobard watched them before. “He has a big cock and he knows how to use it…” he giggled. “Almost like you did lately…” he licked his lips playfully. “Except he can’t vibrate…”

“So that’s what you want? Vibrating?” Eobard asked also playfully. 

Barry nodded. 

“Turn around then.” 

When Barry was on his stomach, he immediately felt two fingers slipping into him. He gasped at the feeling. It was a stretch even though it didn’t hurt as he was still quite open from his night-time activities. 

Eobard slapped his ass a few times before he joined a third finger. He had to be a bit careful if he was going to vibrate in the boy without the anklet on. He wouldn’t care normally, but he was still working on instilling guilt in the boy. 

“Oh…” Barry gasped when Eobard slowly slid inside. He wasn’t small either. 

“You feel that, don’t ya?” Eobard grinned and vibrated a bit. “Like it deep in there?” 

“Yes!” Barry whimpered. “Oh, fuck yes…” 

Eobard started vibrating continuously with changing intensity. 

“Love it love it love it…” Barry chanted feeling it right against his prostate. He wasn’t about to warn Eobard when he was getting close learning from earlier. 

Barry was about to come when Eobard stopped deep inside him. 

“Don’t think for a second that you decide when you’re allowed to come.” He whispered grabbing Barry’s throat, squeezing not too gently. 

“Sorry… please it just… feels so good…” 

“Work for it then!” Eobard said and pulled back a bit, still vibrating his cock but not moving. 

Barry pushed back on his cock fucking himself on it. It wasn’t easy from his position with Eobard resting most of his weight on him but it still felt so good. 

“That’s it, baby, come if you can…” Eobard sucked on Barry’s shoulder and enjoyed his work. He raised himself away just enough to make Barry work for it but it wouldn’t take too much energy for him to stay in that position. 

Barry closed his eyes and grabbed the sheets as he fucked himself. It was a bit harder but he was getting close again. He was panting and sweating by the time he came but it didn’t take away any of the pleasure. 

“You’re mine. Mine mine mine….” Eobard growled as he started fucking Barry for his own pleasure. “And you will stay mine forever!” He groaned when he came, holding Barry close around his chest. 

Barry could only whimper. He wanted Eobard to leave afterwards. He wanted to be alone. It was scary hearing that from the man. ‘Mine forever’ that was Barry’s worst fear, that he would never find a way out. He just wanted to be free so badly. 

He wasn’t lucky that day though. Eobard stayed with him the whole day. He even did some accounting at his table while Barry took a bath and helped the cleaners get his room ready for the night. 

Alistair was going to come that night so he got the anklet for a few hours so his skin would be perfect. He hated every moment of the anticipation and then the actual pain. 

After he left Eobard gave him the anklet but started fucking him right away, still bruised and cut open. It hurt and Eobard stayed to sleep with him. Barry felt like suffocating, it was even worse of a trap, being stuck under such close supervision. 

He couldn’t wait to go camping with Len. That will be the most freedom he had ever since he met Eobard. 

The next night was Cindy again, now with her boyfriend coming along, which meant they would stay the night. His days after that were on the easy side though hurt quite badly. All the rest of his time he was accompanied by Eobard. 

He couldn’t talk freely to his friends and anyone who could, would avoid him for not wanting to be so close to Eobard. 

Even Oliver came in the beginning of the next week but he wasn’t in the mood to talk too much to Barry. And Barry couldn’t decide if it was because of the arranged meeting with Len or the fact that Barry would be there, assuming Oliver already knew. 

He was restless during the nights and he was incredibly tired by the middle of the week and the closing time of the camping. Based on what he heard from his clients the weather got very nice and warm outside. 

In the final decision Iris would come along for Shawna and Mardon, Cisco for either Lisa or Hartley depending on Lisa’s mood, Caitlin for Mick and Ralph for Nimbus. For that Eddie was one of the guards coming with them as Eobard was nice enough to let him go with Iris when she left the brothel and two other guards that also weren’t too bad. 

Len and Mick came for them to the brothel and they told them that the others were setting up camp in the meantime and getting things ready for the party. 

They headed the same direction as when Barry was out with Len before but instead of following along the edge of the forest they headed straight into the woods. They walked for a good hour before they reached the camp. It was on a nice clearing that Barry faintly remembered running through before, but probably years ago. It was just vaguely familiar now and it made him feel safe for some reason.

There were portable tables set up and filled with food. It was cut up vegetables and meat for shashlik and there was a fire in the making, though they waited for Mick to actually give the fire.

Mick started with the fire that was set up further away from the main campsite for the guards from the brothel. They also had a smaller pile of food to bake and even some drinks in addition to the water. It was far enough away from the main fire that they wouldn't be able to overhear as long as they kept their voice normal, but they were close enough to keep an eye on them.

The three guards followed Mick to their place and Iris and Eddie looked at each other for a long moment before Eddie turned to walk away. It was hard every single time.

“You can kiss her.” Len said to Eddie, reading them easily and knowing what Barry told him earlier. He would probably not be able to walk away calmly if his love was going to be sexually used, even if he knew they wouldn't be hurt.

“Oh, no it’s fine!” Eddie smiled. “I don't want to take away any second from your time.”

“Thawne wouldn't be happy, huh?” Len watched Eddie with intense attention, reading his body language. “What if I want you to kiss her?” Len took a golden coin from his pocket. 

“Then I can’t say no.” Eddie said and blushed a little looking at Iris. All the attention was on them now. 

Iris blushed too but she smiled happily. It was kind of nice to give a goodbye kiss to Eddie for the night. 

They stepped close to each other and fluidly Iris melted into Eddie’s arms and he hugged her gently. 

Barry leaned into Len’s side and watched them lovingly. His best friends could kiss freely even if it was just a kiss before they had to separate. Len watched Barry lovingly. Mick growled happily liking the soft fire in their love. Shawna and Mardon smiled at each other and kissed too. Glad they could be open about it. Cisco and Cait squeezed each other’s hand quickly reassuring each other that this was going to be a good night.

When they pulled apart Len gave Eddie the coin and the group separated from the guards.

“That was nice of you.” Barry mentioned quietly so only Len could hear his appreciation. 

“They are really pretty together…” Len grinned. It was true and it was a perfectly good explanation. “But I guess watching them fuck would be a bit too much…”

“Possibly…” Barry giggled.

“I wouldn’t mind though. Watching them fuck…”

“To be clear they usually make love…” Barry corrected. 

“Yeah but that doesn’t work when you’re watched.” 

“True…” Barry nodded still leaning to Len’s side as they walked up to the wood pile soon to be bonfire. There were tents around it in a circle. They had matching colours to their owners’ liking. 

Len’s tent was blue with silver lining, Lisa’s was small only enough for one person and it was layered with actual gold. If it would be bigger it probably wouldn’t be able to hold its own weight. Shawna and Mark had a bigger colourful tent that looked a bit like it was put together from several other tents. Mick’s was red and had a couple of burnt holes on it. The Mist had a bit more special one as it had an additional protective layer so he wouldn’t accidentally poison his friends if he turned in his sleep. It didn’t happen often but it happened before during camping when the sounds from a forest put him on edge. Bivolo’s tent was just simply weird to Barry’s eyes though it was probably a form of art that just couldn’t get through to him. 

Mick soon got very excited about the big bonfire he was about to light up and grabbed Caitlin’s hand and enthusiastically explained to her what he was about to do and pulled her behind him all the way around the pile. He checked the pile to be perfect added some metal powders and pieces all the while explaining to Cait what he was doing and why. Barry could see the fond smile on her face and couldn't help smiling too.

“They’re pretty together too.” Len smiled watching his best friend act so uncharacteristically excited. “I can’t remember the last time he was so openly excited.”

“Cait feels safe with him. I haven't seen that fond expression since Ronnie…” Barry smiled too and snuggled his face in Len’s neck. “God I just want to run away with you lot and never look back…”

“I like it here.” Len grinned and pulled Barry up for a kiss. “I’m gonna stay here with you and kill anyone in our way.”

“Sounds nice... and almost impossible…” Barry leaned in and put his arms around Len’s neck. 

They were kissing languidly for long minutes. Completely comfortable and not caring about anything in the world.

Cisco and Ralph just blinked around while Iris was already gossiping with Shawna about Eddie and Mark. Then a whirl of green mist moved quickly toward them and then materialized into Nimbus. That was the moment when Ralph jumped and let out a small scream. 

“Stop freaking out for fuck’s sake…” Nimbus said with a completely emotionless face and grabbed Ralph’s arm to pull him towards his tent. 

Cisco had to put his hand over his mouth to keep in his laugh.

“Don’t be mean Ciscito…” Hartley whispered in his ear from right behind him and that was Cisco’s time to jump but he was pulled back by surprisingly strong arms against Hartley’s chest.

“I wasn't mean.” he whined and tried to struggle a little bit but he couldn't really break out from Hartley’s hold. “And it’s not being mean when the guy used to be an asshole to you…” He added pouting.

“Lizzy wants you for the night, but I want to pound your perky ass when Mick lights up that bonfire.” Hartley deepened his voice and made Cisco whimper and blush. “Don't worry we’ll watch it light up from my tent. He would kill me if we didn't.”

It was getting darker slowly as they headed for Hartley’s tent. They didn't waste any time getting naked and Hartley put Cisco on his stomach and started eating out the moaning boy hungrily.

“Mmmh… Hart… please don't stop… oh yeah give me a finger…” He begged after a bit and he got two instead. It didn't hurt, it never hurt with Hartley as he made sure of that and he was so turned on he could only push back and wish it was even more, wanting to feel even more but he knew that would actually hurt if he tried right now. “y-yesss so goood….”

“If she wasn't who she was… I’d fuck you all night long Ciscito…” Hart growled and grabbed the lube before adding another finger.

A minute or two later Hartley turned him and climbed above his head, positioning his cock right in front of Cisco’s lips. Cisco got the message and opened his mouth. He swallowed Hartley’s half hard cock with a pleased moan. Hartley was always clean and smelled nice and that was something Cisco highly appreciated.

“Oh yes… we don't have much time but I don't need much with your lips…” Hartley grinned and slowly fucked his mouth.

There was some movement and positioning outside so Hartley knew he had to hurry up a little.

“Out of time… Turn back around!” 

Cisco obeyed as fast as he could and he didn't regret when after a few seconds of getting ready Hartley started slowly penetrating him. It felt so nice being full of him again. He had a normal sized cock and it was comfortable to take, just the way Cisco liked it.

Hartley slowly moved in and out of Cisco for a few minutes before he started to speed up. He pulled back right from the edge and moved Cisco forward with an especially hard thrust when he heard Mick call everyone’s attention to the fire. He opened the tent so they had a clear view of the fire.

He pounded Cisco as they watched the fire light up. By the time the fire turned to normal he had to give Cisco to Lisa and he wouldn't dare to mess with her.

The others all stood around the fire, except for Ralph and Nimbus who were also inside a tent.

The ones watching the fire stood back a little as it lit up. It was huge and bright at first and then the little metal particles started to burn and coloured the fire like a rainbow. It would have been beautiful as it is but it wasn't like Mick to just let the fire act like it wanted to. He made swirls of the colours separately that then met each other and swirled around as one big tornado of fire. 

Len cooled the air around him and Barry so they didn't feel the heat so intensely and could watch it more easily. Mick protected Caitlin from any effect of the fire so she could see best whatever he created from the fire trying to impress her. All the others had to step way back from the display if they didn't want to burn themselves. 

It lasted for about fifteen minutes as Mick didn't want to bore anyone and that was about the attention span, he was willing to give someone’s trick so he didn't expect more from anyone. He finished up his production with a giant red fire rose for Caitlin. 

After the show they returned back around the fire and got comfortable. Mardon and Shawna brought a huge bean bag with themselves and together with Iris they fit on it nicely. Mick sat on a log and pulled Cait on his lap. Lisa and Cisco sat on a blanket and Lisa generously offered Hartley the corner of that blanket. Ralph and Nimbus were still in the latter’s tent. And Len made himself a comfortable low fauteuil of ice and snow and pulled Barry against his chest as Barry sat in front of him on a pillow. 

The Rogues were talking about their favourite stories of heists and battles as they started to drink and grilling food.

“Lennyyy…” Lisa called out whiningly after a while. “My drink was close to the fire and now it’s warm…” She raised her glass to show said drink.

Len just rolled his eyes but the glass fogged up as the drink in it cooled down.

“Thank you!” Lisa grinned and drank most of it.

“Can I ask you something?” Cisco looked at Len only daring to address him after two drinks mixed by Lisa. 

“Sure.” Len looked at him with most of his attention and watched with amusement as Cisco gulped.

“Do you feel the cold? I mean your chair feels cold you just don't care or you don't even feel it?” Cisco wasn't sure he asked what he meant to ask, but he was honesty curious about Leonard’s powers.

“I can feel it if I want to, but it never hurts. I can adjust my body temperature as I want and when I’m warm, I can feel the cold. When my body is cold, I feel the temperature accordingly so this chair could even be warm to me.” Len explained enjoying the enthusiastic attention, even if it was a little drunk.

“Can you reach absolute zero?” Cisco went on.

“I can get close, but I’m pretty sure I’d die if I actually reached it…” 

“Yeah… that makes sense.” Cisco started thinking. “Don’t do it then!” He added honestly worrying a bit.

“Even if out of control my comfortable temperature is around -10 ⁰C. That’s where it rests if I’m passed out or injured.”

“Cool…”

“Does not make it easy to tend to his injuries…” Shawna mentioned.

Len hummed annoyedly, it wasn't his fault and Barry giggled at him. He couldn't stop himself from gently grabbing Barry’s hair and kissing him at that.

Lisa made obviously disgusted sounds, but turned to Cisco and kissed him just as soundly. 

In turn when she wanted to finish her drink, she found it frozen to the bottom of her glass.

“I really want to see all your powers though…” Barry mentioned now that the topic was on the table. “I’ve seen some of what Len can do and Mick’s bonfire show was amazing!”

Mick grinned proudly and Len pulled Barry closer to his chest.

All of them were already full with the food except for Barry who kept eating something all the time.

Shawna grinned and puffed away and appeared next to Barry handing him a drink.

“Awesome!” Barry looked amazed. “Thank you!” He added as Shawna sat back on the bean bag where Mardon and Iris were casually kissing.

“You’re already experiencing my powers…” Mardon said but then he created a tiny cloud and made some rain on a stone next to the fire.

Mick lead the fire in that direction and it dried up in seconds. 

“Mine’s pretty useless most of the time…” Lisa said and grabbed a few stones which she then turned into gold and threw it to Barry.

“Still pretty…” Barry smiled looking at the gold bits. “Can you shape them?”

“It takes a lot of time and concentration to do that… Easier to ask Mick to heat it up…”

“Lazy…” Barry stuck his tongue out to Mick’s great amusement then he gasped when he felt Len’s ice-cold hand slip under his tee. “I’m still right…” He looked up at Len. 

“She’s lazy but only I’m allowed to call her out on it.” Len drawled sliding his hand up over Barry’s nipple.

“LENNY!” Lisa yelped.

Len didn't care he just leaned down and kissed Barry.

They talked for a while longer about many things, reciting stories from their lives.

It was getting late and the only reason the fire was still burning was that Mick kept it alive so they decided to return to their tents and have fun with their guests.

Len and Barry entered Len’s tent and Barry gasped at the heat that accepted him. There was a tiny unnatural fire that heated up the space. It got a tiny bit colder when Len entered after him.

“So, what’s your plan for tonight?” Barry asked lying comfortably in his back in Len’s cot.

“To act like you aren't paid to be here.” Len answered leaning above him for another long kiss.

“You sure you want that?” Barry giggled as Len kissed his neck after his lips.

“Pretty sure, yeah.” Len grinned and the next second he found himself on his back. Barry kissed him hard and grabbed his ass to position their hips against each other.

“You know, at one point in time I’ll definitely fuck you…” He slipped his hand into Len’s trousers to grab his bare ass with more force. Len moaned and let him.

“You think so?” He teased enjoying the attention.

“I know. And you will love it.” Barry grabbed Len’s wrists to pin them down next to his head and kissed him on. “It won't be tonight though.”

Len just relaxed letting Barry do whatever he wanted for now. He even arched up into his body to feel him more.

Barry wanted his speed so much to get rid of their clothes but he couldn't use it so he just started getting rid of them as fast as human speed would allow. He quickly got Len’s cock ready. He was desperately tempted not to use the protection, but he also wanted to save that experience for when he would actually be free. When he was done, he started slowly lowering himself on it knowing it would hurt a bit but wanting to feel him inside already.

“Careful, I don't want to hurt you.” Len said with a moan. 

“I want to feel you.” Barry moaned as he went lower.

“Let me open you a bit!” 

“No, I want more!” Barry whined when Len tried to get him upper so he could use his fingers. “Shit...” He whined when Len got even deeper and it hurt more.

Len grabbed Barry with more force and pushed him on his stomach as he pulled out.

“I don't want to hurt you.” He slipped in a finger. “And I don't want you to hurt yourself.” He added a second. “So, I won't let you.” He added a third, quickly but carefully opening Barry up enough not to hurt when Len entered him.

Barry whined but finally agreed. He didn't want it to hurt either but he was way too impatient and he was already used to the pain. It took effort to believe this could be painless even though rationally he knew Len wanted only pleasure.

“I guess patience isn’t one of your virtue when what you want is right in front of you…” Len chuckled into Barry’s ear as he laid gently half on top of him as he fingered him open.

“It isn't very often that I can have what I want…”

“You better get used to it, because soon you will have everything.”

“Let’s just concentrate on the here and now because if you don't give me your cock I swear…” He couldn't finish the sentence as Len put his hand over his mouth to quiet him.

“Patience.” He whispered in Barry’s ear and loved how it made him shudder and arch. He rubbed his prostate none too gently to make him repeat that shudder. “Lovely.”

Barry grabbed his hand to pull away from his lips. 

“I’m so gonna tie you up…”

“Is that so?” Len pushed his fingers hard against Barry’s prostate.

“Ooooh yeah…” Barry whined with pleasure. “Now fuck me, baby!” He pushed back hard on his fingers. Hard enough to push Len off himself and climbed back over him. He started with a passionate kiss as he positioned himself.

Len didn't break the kiss as he held Barry’s hips strong and turned his own to slowly slip back inside him now way easier. He swallowed all the moans coming from the boy as he slowly but surely pushed fully inside.

“Now stay there forever.” Barry sighed when Len finally bottomed out.

“Gladly.” Len grabbed Barry’s hair and pulled him back into their kiss. 

There as the impatience was somewhat gone, they slowed down a little to just enjoy the feeling of each other so close. Barry slowly started to move after a few minutes of just kissing. It was nice and slow but quickly picking up pace.

Then Len started moving upwards and steadied Barry’s hips with his hands. He wanted to make Barry come to ease his impatience. Also, he loved seeing his face all blissed out. He played with the temperature of his body parts as usual knowing Barry loved it.

“Feels so good, Len…” Barry moaned not too loud this time just out of pure pleasure. He was trembling so hard he felt like he could fall on top of Len any moment and he knew that if his powers wouldn't be blocked, he would be vibrating. He couldn't wait the day he could finally vibrate on Len’s cock as he came. 

Orgasm took him by force and he was glad Len caught him when his body felt too wobbly to hold him. 

Len turned their position as Barry panted and carefully pulled out. He then kissed along Barry’s jaw and neck, down to his nipples enjoying his little reactions with his sensitive skin so close after his orgasm. 

“So now, are you gonna be more patient?” Len asked teasingly.

“No.” Barry giggled. He knew he wasn't acting like he usually was expected with a client and he couldn't love it any more.

“Do I need to cool things?” Len asked lowering the temperature around them.

Barry giggled some more. 

“I’ll behave, Captain! The moment you're filling me, I’ll behave!” Barry winked playfully.

Len quickly produced a plug and filled Barry with it, making him mewl.

“Now my behaving boy, you’ll be honest. Do you like sucking cock?” 

“Of course, I do.” Barry tried to move to do just that but Len grabbed his wrists and pinned him back down.

“I said you’ll be honest.” He squeezed in his wrists to emphasize he meant it.

Barry sighed and forced himself to be actually honest.

“Sometimes I do, but mostly not.” He didn't want to look into Len’s eyes. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy sucking Len’s dick before, it was just the fact that he was always owned and forced to do things and sucking someone off gave them a lot of power over him, and that part he didn't enjoy. He hated choking on someone’s dick because they didn't let him do it the way he wanted or could.

“See, it wasn't so hard. It would have been a shame if I believed you, because I actually would love sucking your cock. Would you deny me that pleasure?”

“No, I… Would you really?” Barry blinked up curiously.

“Hands and knees, baby!” Len grinned pulling off of Barry so he could obey.

“Yes, sir!” Barry giggled again obeying.

Len stroked and grabbed his ass first, still loving how round and cute it was. Then he opened Barry’s legs a little and laid on his back under him. 

“You…” Barry started blushing. It was a weird feeling of power to be kneeling over Len’s face. He was honestly blushing at this new experience.

“Fuck my mouth!” Len said licking the tip of Barry’s re-hardening cock. “Have your control!” Most of the time he didn't enjoy giving power to people, but it was always nice to trust someone this much. He only trusted his rogues enough to give up on any of his power near and this level of trust was something he hasn't shown in years, maybe over a decade.

“You sure?” Barry asked, blushing even more.

“I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't sure.” Len said calmly. “Don't go easy on me!” He then made the first move as Barry was still disbelieving. He sucked in the head of Barry’s cock.

“Fuck...” Barry mumbled and pushed slightly forward with his hips. He moved up and down a little just to feel things up. He planned on enjoying the hell out of this experience but he didn't want to make Len feel uncomfortable.

Len’s mouth opened up easily around his cock, so soon he pushed forward with more certainty and force. He received a pleased moan from Len when he went harder. He wanted to experiment some more so he started slowly going all the way. Len didn't show any sign of discomfort as he swallowed him down.

“Shit…” Barry gasped. This felt amazing. He pulled back after a moment though.

“I told you not to go easy on me, Barry. I can take it, and if I don’t, I know how to protect myself.” Len cleared it up after taking a breath with his reopened airways.

“I’m kinda not really used to this you know…” Barry explained.

“I know, but I also know that you're a fast learner.” Len winked.

“Alright. You said it!” Barry grinned. He really wanted to try some things. Maybe experience some of the things his clients seemed to love. He pushed back in and moved a few times before pushing his length back down Len’s throat. This time he moved back a little then pushed back down before he pulled out again. He didn't give Len much time to rest before he went back in. He fucked Len’s throat a few times between coming up to give him air and he didn't experience any resistance from Len. He was both curious how far he could go and not wanting to make Len feel uncomfortable. He decided that Len could probably sign if he felt discomfort so he decided to test his limits. He moved harsher this time pushing his whole length down with more force and fucked his throat a few times before pushing all the way down as hard as he could. He held there, waiting for Len’s reaction. His thighs were shaking by the time Len tapped on his legs to let him breathe. 

“Fuck you can hold your breath for like forever…” Barry was slightly shaky. Len’s throat working and constricting around his cock felt like heaven.

“Result of a different kind of practice, but comes in handy.” Len grinned, as he panted to restore his oxygen levels. His voice was a little throaty. “Wanna go on?”

“Wanna kiss you…” Barry decided that however nice this was it was a bit more stressful than taking Len’s dick in his ass. Which is what he wanted to do right now. Preferably with much more skin contact and with lots of cuddling afterwards.

Len climbed out from under him and wiped his mouth clean before pulling him into a gentle but passionate kiss. Then he was behind the still kneeling Barry and let his hard cock slip between his thighs. He quickly put on new protection as he kissed Barry's neck and kneeled close enough that his hand rubbed against his hole as he applied lube.

He imitated the movement of fucking Barry but he always let his cock slip a little downward between his legs, rubbing his balls and even meeting his hard member.

Barry tried to move back and position himself in a way where Len would slip inside him but whenever the position would have been right Len grabbed his hips to avoid actually penetrating him.

Len slipped one arm around Barry’s chest to hold him in place while with the swift movement of his other hand he made two small frozen caps over his nipples. Just as Barry moaned at the feeling, he finally pushed in the right direction to fill him up and his efforts were rewarded by an almost scream like moan.

“Fuck… Len… Len please move…” Barry pushed back hard against him and Len decided to reward him with a couple of thrusts before pulling out and starting to tease him again.

Len linked his frozen nipples with an ice chain and pulled on it hard with one hand while his other hand slid down to Barry’s cock and stroked it into a full raging state. When Barry started trembling, he pushed a finger against his perineum making him arch and moan. When he relaxed back Len slipped his cock back in. 

When Barry wanted to lean forward Len grabbed his neck to pull him back up while he held down the chain to constantly pull on his nipples. He started moving in him fast and as the tent was pretty warm by now, he started cooling his cock and making small ice tendrils curling around Barry’s body.

“Oh god…” Barry screamed in the bit of time he had a still functioning mouth before his sounds turned into just inarticulate moans and he came shaking so hard he couldn't imagine how Len managed to keep himself together still.

Then he found himself on his stomach with Len pounding into him so hard it almost hurt but knowing Len was about to come inside him negated all negative feelings. He felt Len so deep when he finally tensed his whole body trembled with just knowing it. He wished he didn't wear the protection layer and so he would be truly filled but that was the song of another day.

They just panted for a few more minutes before Len grabbed a washcloth from the corner of the tent and melted the ice from Barry’s nipples to wet it enough to clean first Barry then himself. They dried and warmed up by the small fire inside then climbed under the sheets of the travel bed and cuddled up to Barry’s happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no idea when I'm gonna be able to update next...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! If you have any notion or something isn't clear feel free to ask!  
> Also I love feedback :)


End file.
